Treasionious Vacations
by super ginger
Summary: On a quest to help a friend, Theresa Cousland ends up saving a man she thought died and teaches a Chapion how to be a hero. Jowan/F- Cousland/Anders, Merril/M-Hawke/Fenris
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm sorry but I refuse to believe that Zevran, Nathaniel, Deliah, Leliana, AND Alistair are all there in the same time frame and the wonderous Warden is not. I refuse. This is the story of what if she was.

Okay back story: Logain killed archdemon, thus ending romance with Alistair. Travled then returned to be commander. Fell for Anders good heart, humor, and lecherous ways. Anders went back to the circle, and as far as she knew, died. So F! Cousland-Anders.

There's also some awkward love…pentagon... Merrill-M Hawke-Fenris-Isabella-Merrill.

Oh, bioware owns all names and likeness of all characters. Excpet mine.

* * *

><p>The vartenell took a deep breath and lowered its head to roar. That's when Seth raised his sword, piercing the soft flesh under the jaw and penetrating the skull. The beast gave a moan and flopped over onto its side. The blood pooled at Seth's feet as Isabella sheathed her twin daggers.<p>

"Well," She said out of breath. "That was fun. But let's not do that again, shall we?"

Seth smirked as he sheathed his sword and shield. Anders and Sebastian took a few steps forward investigating the beast. Seth took a deep breath and ran his hand through his short hair, leaving it in spikes as he raked his hand back.

"What kind of assassin uses a dalish monster to hide himself?" Sebastian asked.

"The clever kind, I'd imagine." Seth said as he investigated the room. His hazle eyes taking everything in and expecting it all to move.

Sebastian heard foot steps and quickly notched an arrow and pointed it at the elf that was running their direction. He stopped and looked at the group in front of him. "Well, I was not expecting you, Champion."

Seth arched a brow at the elf. "You know who I am?"

The elf chuckled. "Who does not? Hawke who battled the deep roads and came out richer than any dwarf alive. The man who killed the Arishock in a duel for a beautiful woman. It would seem that your actions make my warden seem small an insignificant in comparison." The elf said with a smile.

Hawke raised a brow. "Your warden?"

"He fought with Thes-the hero during the blight." Anders said. Swallowing his words.

Seth crossed his arms. "neglecting the face that she raised an army, killed an archdemon, and is still doing great things for Ferelden. Yes, I must seem larger than life."

The elf raised a mocking brow but it was Isabella who gave the introductions for them. "Zevran Arriani. I thought I smelled antivan leather. My my, you haven't changed a bit since Demerium."

The elf gave a lecherous grin at the pirate with an outstretched hand. "Isabella, Well if it isn't my favorite pirate wench. And you Captain, it would seem that as time ticks by, you grow younger and younger. If I did not know any better, id say it was magic that your" he raked his eyes over her more than displayed body, "face is still as beautiful than the day I saved you from that shell of a man in Ravain."

She playfully swatted his chest and smiled. "You flatter you."

Zevran smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. "Do not think I don't see you Anders." Anders swallowed loudly.

"Did _she_ send you here?"

Zevran laughed coyly as he played with Isabellas hair. "No." He left her side and walked to Anders. He looked the mage over slowly with a killers eyes and a matching smile. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?" Anders didn't respond but gripped his staff tighter, watching his old friend. Zevran pursed his lips then gave a malicious smile. "As you wish." Zevran turned and smiled at the champion, "Forgive me, my name is Zevran Arrani. Explorer and occasional assassin."

Seth gave a confused brow to Anders and watched the elf again.

"Are they dead yet?" a female voice called from further on in the cave.

Zevran shifted his gaze back to Anders with a smile. "No." he called back to her.

"Do you really need my help?" she sounded annoyed.

Seth watched as Anders eyes grew wide and swallowed his fear again. "Yes please."

The woman groaned. Her foot steps grew louder with each thumping of Anders heart. "What kind of half decent assassin can't even take care of a few assassins that are tired and exhausted from…" and arrow shot past her and Theresa ducked to the ground. Her eyes wide, she relearned how to breathe. It came out in fits of laughter. "Oh mighty maker." She smiled as she covered her face with her hands. "My whole life just flashed before my eyes. That was so scary." She paused at the realization. "I've done a lot stupid shit."Theresa placed her hand over her heart and looked at the small group down on the landing. "Who shot that?" The only one with the bow duh. With piercing blue eyes. Mmm.

Theresa shook away the fear and took the arrow from the wall behind her as she climbed down the stairs and passed it back to the archer. Seth watched the woman closely. She looked like Bethany but with darker blue eyes, smaller nose, and slightly shorter. She had a scar on her left brow and over the curve of her cheek and another on her chin. Her black hair was pulled back in a lazy bun. Her black leather armor adored every curve of her body and the numerous daggers that littered her skin proved that she was never without weapon. Her twin daggers were strapped to her back and a long sword on her hip with a heraldry that he didn't recognize. But her belt buckle, like Sebastian's, was large and had the duel head of the griffon. She was the Commander of the Grey, and if Anders knew her, she was the Hero.

Zevran took Isabella by the hand and sat her down on a rock with a smile on his face. She gave him a confused look. "The show is about to start." He said and pointed at Anders. Isabella sat and watched the mage with amused interest.

Theresa raised a brow at Zevran and looked to where he was pointing. Theresa's smile faded as she looked at the mage. His eyes were sad and solemn as he looked at her.

"Commander." Was all he said.

Theresa took a staggering step toward him. The report said he was dead. That he was mauled by animals. Theresa searched his eyes again. He was alive. She took another step. All the memories of him at her side, healing her, laughing with and at her. He was alive. With a shaking hand, she reached out and touched the fur of his robe. She could feel his warmth on the pads of her fingers. She dared to get closer. She could feel his heart beat under the robes. She knew this was wrong but didn't care. Some demon had come and replaced this but she didn't care. He was alive, and in front of her. She didn't have to be alone anymore. Her heart swelled at the happiness of it all. She let the smile rip across her face. He was alive. He was alive, here…

In Kirckwall. Her smiled faded. Depression soon took the place of happiness. He ran from her. He hid from her. Theresa took her hand back and held herself tightly. He didn't want her. He left her after he said…he left her.

Anders clinched his jaw. "Thess, I…" Theresa firmed her lower lip and waved off whatever he was about to say. He pleadingly held his arms wide. "It's complicated." His face contorted to a look of pure anguish.

Theresa breathed through the pain of rejection again and resorted to anger. "You're not exactly an enigma, Anders." She turned to the other four souls watching her. "Where are my manners, Theresa Cousland."

Seth watched her closely. "Seth Hawke." He said slowly, trying to understand what just happened between the two.

Theresa lowered her brows. "Why does that sound familiar?" she said to herself.

Seth opened his mouth to answer but Zevran smiled and did it for him. "I'm sure it will come to you."

The rouge turned to the elf, "It's right on the tip of my tongue."

Zevran smiled. "Give it time."

"Anyways," Seth said "You're the Hero of Ferelden?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. Well, kind of. Well, one of."

Seth crossed his arms and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Well, I'm allowed three months vacation a year and thought I'd come here." Her smile huge and obviously fake.

"So of all Thedas," Isabella said, "You decided to come to the Free Marches?"

"Well, Anders seems to like it." Theresa said dead pan. "And it doesn't help that Zevran is really convincing."

"What did he say?" Seth had to ask. "Let's go see the Green dales?" Then laughed.

"More like," Theresa coughed and figured out his accent, "my love, ze guild mazter iz in ze free Marches. If we zay, skip over za ze we could kill 'im before zhey know it.' "

"I'm not Orlisian." Zevran said from his rock when Isabella hit him in the arm for Theresa's great impersonation while the other three laughed.

Seth raised a brow. "What Guild master?"

"Of the crows." Theresa said and tucked her thumbs into her belt.

Seth's confused look never faltered. Zevran jumped off the rock with amazed look. "Do not tell me you have never heard of the Antivan Crows?" Theresa sighed, rolled her eyes.

"I take it you're not talking about the birds?" Seth asked with a raised brow.

"No, my friend. We are the finest guild of assassins in all of Thedas." Theresa noticed the archer grip his bow tighter. "Well, they are, I was. With the help of my fair warden," Zev pointed behind him at Theresa who waved slightly, "I have seen fit to leave the crows."

Theresa stood by her friend. "Zev's sources said that the guild master was here in the city and his new target was the new vicearoy…vicecount…vice president…"

"Vicount?" Hawke helped.

Theresa shrugged. "sure. Anyways, we came and killed him before the master could take out his target."

Sebastian' s curiosity peaked. "Who was it?"

Theresa looked at the archer with an interested brow and a lecherous smile. Hawke watched in confusion as the commander, elf, and pirate spoke in antivan. Theresa kept pointing at her throat and smiling like a wolf in the hunt, her eyes never leaving Sebastian. Poor man.

He noticed that Anders crossed his arms and looked scorned. "Wouldn't be the first man she's made question his vows."

The commanders demeanor dropped as she turned her angered look to the mage. "You don't have much room to be bitter, Anders."

"I'm just saying." He said it like a random remark about an artwork.

Theresa scoffed and licked her lips. "And there are so many things I could 'just say' in your general directing as well." She said through clinched teeth.

"Anyways," Seth said, trying to avoid conflict with the woman who single handly killed the arch demon, "you were saying."

"Right." Theresa returned her attention back to Hawke and the archer. "What was the question?"

"Who was it?"

Theresa smiled at the sound of the archer's voice. "Who was what?"

He rolled his eyes and his 'r's. "Who was the one who ordered the kill?"

Theresa shrugged but Zevran answered, "Usually, we only speak to the one who sent us. Seeing as how we didn't care who ordered the kill, we didn't ask. We only found out who his target was after the fact."

"Then who was the target?" Sebastian asked, Hawke was intrigued.

Zevran smiled and looked down while Theresa looked in thought. "I remember making fun of it. It was like Eagle, Falcon, Vulture…"

"Hawke…" Seth asked with a smile.

Theresa snapped and smiled. "Yes and…" she looked away with a sheepish look. "This. Is. Embarrassing."

Hawke laughed but tried to comfort her between fits. "It's not that bad."

Theresa hid her face in her hands and laughed to herself. "You knew the whole time, didn't you, Zev?"

"Not the whole time, no." he said stifling his laughter into Isabella's shoulder.

"Anyways," Theresa tried to change the subject but the blush and smile was still on her face.

Hawke raised a brow and looked at Theresa. "The way that Anders spoke of you, I'd thought you'd be ten feet tall and could shoot lightning through your eyes."

Theresa shrugged. "On good days."

Seth smiled again and looked at the assassin. "The way the man described you, I'd thought you'd be taller as well."

"Ahh" Zevran said in a sing song tone. "Let me guess. A man named Neucio sent you here to capture me, yes? What did he say this time?" Zev anger became apparent in his voice. "That I butchered his parents, killed my wife, sold my children into slavery?"

Theresa chuckled. "You can't get them to clean their room. Can you imagine how much of a fuss they would put up if forced to scrub a floor." Theresa sighed and saw the smirk on Zevran's face. "Heathens you have."

Zevran smiled and looked Hawke over again. He scoffed. "Or did he say that he was a law man from Antiva charged with apprehending a ridiculously handsome fugitive? Hmm?" Zevran crossed his arms and waited for Seth to respond.

Seth matched him. "So it's all a lie then?" He asked skeptical. "I suppose you're not a murder at all?"

Zevran chuckled. "Oh indeed I am. But I suppose we can all claim to that title, yes?" he opened his arms to invite everyone to claim that said title. Theresa just smirked at her friend as if to say she accepted it a long time ago. "So, take me to Neucio if you'd like, but I must warn you, he will surly kill you. The Crows do not like loose ends. Unlike myself." He nodded his head behind him at Theresa who only smiled.

Theresa looked the group over quickly. "They seem like they can handle themselves."

Zevran smirked. "Yes, why worry." He took a step forward toward the leader. "So, what will it be. Will you tie me up with rope, gag me, manhandle me…or take me to Nuceio. Which will you choose I wonder?"

Theresa stood up behind her friend and kept her eyes on Anders and Isabella.

Anders saw the death in her eyes that was hidden behind amusement. Zevran waved her to back off and she did so with a nod, releasing the dagger that were strapped to the back of her arms. Anders took a few steps toward Hawke. "Zevran is a good man. Let him go."

"He is an assassin." Sebastian barked. "You can't just let him go."

Hawke thought about it for a moment. The two rouges were interesting enough, and he didn't want harm to the dalish. Seth looked at Isabella. "You know him best, what do you think?"

Isabella shrugged. "I've had better."

Hawke face palmed himself, Zevran dropped his jaw, and Theresa snorted. "I mean about letting him go or not."

"Oh, right." Isabella looked at Zevran and shrugged again. "Let him go."

"Well, then, its decided." Seth said with a smile. "You're free to go. I'm not about to turn you into someone who lied to me."

"He could be lying to you now!" Sebastian bellowed. "What if he doesn't have children or a wife?"

Zevran pointed toward the exit. "They are in the dalish camp if you'd like to meet them." Theresa nodded in confirmation. The archer seemed to physically let it go. "So," Zevran looked at Seth, "As a suggestion, you might want to deal with Nucio. If not, he will only come after you." Seth nodded and watched the two Fereldens, well Hero and an assassin, bow to him. "Its been more than a pleasure, Champion. Fare you well."

"Wait." Theresa said and looked at Seth with a smile. "You're the Champion?" He nodded again. Theresa snorted again and shook her head in shame. "It's been a pleasure, seriah. Or is it mes-say-er." Theresa shrugged. "Either way, I do not wish to be you when the Quinari invade Thedas again." She bowed again and followed the elf up the ladder well into their camp site.

Seth turned to leave and noticed that Anders was watching his commander climb the stairs. At the top, she turned and looked at him with a sad look. Anders turned away first and seemed more than eager to leave the cave as soon as possible. Seth looked at the woman on the landing. She watched him leave her again. She subconsciously held her hand over her chest before looking at Seth in the eyes. Her eyes were piercing and he dropped his gaze first. When Seth looked again, she was gone.

"Hawwwke" Isabella sang. "Let's go. I need sunshine."

"That's not the only thing you need." Seth said as he made his way to his group.

The group left the cave and back out to the camp. "So," Hawke said to Anders who was walking beside him, "You and the Commander huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was distant in his remark.

"Sometimes you need to." Seth treaded carefully. Anders didn't speak much of his past, especially his time as a Grey Warden. If he did, it was to trade stories with Varric. He was never open with Seth.

"How does it make you feel knowing that Fenris is fucking Isabella? You want to talk about that?" Anders snapped but thankfully kept his voice low so that the pirate queen couldn't hear him.

Seth mocked pain as he put his hand over his heart. "Ouch. Someones catty."

"Drop it, Hawke."

"Fine." Hawke put his hands behind his head and walked through the dalish camp.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You didn't tell me the assassin you wanted me to capture was once one of your own." Seth announced as he came down the hill.

The crows turned to the man with amusement as Nucieo looked at Hawke, his long beard looking like it was just combed. "Ah, Zevran told you did he? Well, it doesn't matter. His Warden isn't here to protect him." Is it irony or poetic justice that the two crows on the mountain suddenly looked surprised as 'the warden' slit their throat and slinked down the mountain to assassinate the other crows. Seth kept his eyes on the Antivan in front of him. "I am thoroughly disappointed. No one fails the crows and lives."

The sound of a falling body drew the attention of the groups to the elf as he let the body drop. He cleaned his dagger on the jerkin of the assassin and walked around him. "Ah, poor, stupid Nucieo. The crows do like that saying, but" Zevran turned to face his former brother, "I am living proof that it is a lie." Zevran looked at Seth with a smile. "Why they insist they can kill people like you or Theresa I will never understand."

Seth looked around quickly. "Psst. Why are you here? I told you to run." He whispered loudly.

Zevran arched a brow at the champion. "To see the Champion of Kirckwall in action? You couldn't keep me away."

Seth watched Theresa fell two more Crows behind Nucio as he spoke. "Zevran, you are nothing but a traitor and a coward. You'll die here."

Zevran didn't miss the smirk that appeared on his face. Silent footsteps approached him from behind. With trained precision, Zevran threw a dagger at his assailant. The dagger flew true and hit hard into the soft tissue of the assassins eye.

Seth watched as Nuceio did a face palm. Hawke couldn't help the smile that appeared.

"Yes, well," Zevran said, turning back to Nuceio with a smirk, "We'll see about that."

As the others drew their weapons, Theresa took advantage of the group and attacked the three that surrounded Nuceio. Quick stabs to the throat and weak points of armor and the three went down quickly. Isabella gave a laceration wound on Nucieos chest. In a matter of moments, the assassin fell to his knees in a pool of his own blood. Seth raised his sword to decapitate him only to have Zevran step in front. The elf smiled as he ran his fingers into the crows hair. With a quick motion, he severed the spinal column. Zevran cleaned his blade with assassins hair and let the body fall where it may. "You probably want to loot the camp." Zev said to the Champion. "Speak to me when you're done." Zevran stepped over the body and to the warden who gave him a fist bump as they sat down on a crate.

Seth looted the corpses but couldn't help but over hear the conversation with the hero. "Zevran Arraini, You are officially free of the crows, what are you going to do next?" Theresa asked with a smile.

Zevran leaned back on the crate and gave a great show of trying to think of something. "Kiss my wife and sleep with your brother until he howls my name at the moon." Theresa blushed and hid her face in one hand. "I love to see you act so prudish. Look, you're blushing." Zevran pointed at her and she swatted his hand away. Theresa rested her head on a hand and looked away.

Seth noticed that she snuck a glance at Anders and sighed despite herself. Zevran spoke in Antvan to which she responded in Antivan.

"Todiva lo amo?" he asked.

Theresa unabashed looked at Anders again. Her voice was distant and sad. "Es el o un recurdo que me gusta?"

Zevran smiled and put a hand on her head. He said something else in Antivan that made her give a sad smile. Theresa took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile for the group as they approached.

Zevran stood and spoke to the group. He gave Seth a dagger, that Theresa bought him last feast day festival, as a token of thanks.

"What? That's it? What about sex?"

Zevran laughed. "Ah, Isabella, still as blunt as a dwarven hammer I see." He chucked again. "But I will speak to my wife. I'm sure that she is…more than willing." He said with a smile.

Isabella smiled. "You're married, Zevran? The maker must have a sense of humor."

"I hope you mean that the kindest way possible?"

"I do. Congratulations."

Zevran nodded at his old friend. "Oh, Champion." Seth raised a brow at the elf. "I don't suppose you have a map of his area do you?"

Seth gave a confused look. "If you don't have a map, how did you get here?"

Theresa scoffed. "Our guide lead us where we needed to go but ditched us when we got to the mountain. Then I tracked you here. We need to head back there then to Kirckwall."

"Sounds like a horrible guide."

Theresa smirked. "He is."

Seth looked at Anders who seemed like he wanted to run as quickly as he could. "Why don't we guide you?"

Theresa's eyes widened. "That's not necessary. Just a map would suffice."

"Nonsense. I'll hear none of it. Come on." He said as he waved an arm to follow him. Theresa gave a worried look to Zevran who only smiled and followed Isabella closely. Theresa sighed and walked behind the group, keeping her distance from the mage.

XxXxXxXx

The small group was working on getting back to the city walking on a road that on one side had a forty foot drop and a forest on the other side. Just ahead was the gallows that awaited them and welcomed them back to the city.

Egano ran up and pulled on Theresa's hand. Theresa looked down at the blonde elven girl and picked her up. "Did you enjoy your time with the dalish Nono."

She nodded quickly, her twin braids bouncing with each nod. "Mamae taught us about the delicate balance between Adruill and the Dalish. She also taught me the three ways of the trees."

"Do you remember what they are?" Theresa shot a glance at the archer that was walking next to her.

"The way of the bow, the arrow, and the forest."

"And what are the lessons?"

Egano bit her lip trying to remember. De'lanna cleared her throat, obviously listening to the conversation. Theresa smiled and tried to help. "The way of the arrow is to…" Egano looked at her "Fly straight and never…"

"waver!" She exclaimed.

"That's right. The way of the bow is to…"

"Bend but never break."

"Wonderful, and the forest?"

"Strength in numbers?"

Theresa turned to look at De'lanna who only shrugged and adjusted Amio. "Close enough."

Egano turned in Theresa's arms and looked at Sebastian. "Are you a hunter?"

"Yes. Well," the prince thought about it for a moment. "Yes."

"Where's your valishen?"

Theresa hid her smile while the man only gave a confused look. "My what?"

"Your valishen. Mamae said that it shows who is a true hunter and who is still an appetence."

Sebastian scratched his head. "I'm not dalish, child."

"Neither is papa and he still has one."

Theresa snorted and decided to help. "Nono, he's like Nathaniel."

Egano hid her face in Theresa's shoulder. "mean and scary." She said quietly.

Theresa laughed and patted the child's head. "No, love, he's an archer. But because he's human, he doesn't get the privilege of having a valishen."

Theresa put Egano down and she protested. "I cant carry you like a sack of potatoes all day. I'm not Hawke."

Who, at the sound of their name, turned and responded, "Who said potatoes."

Theresa patted Egano on the rear to tell her to go make friends. Seth lifted the elven child onto his shoulders and told to keep an eye out ahead like a scout.

Theresa looked at the prince with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, she's five."

He held a hand up at her. "It's okay. Merrill is more…well, I'm used to worse." He smiled at her and Theresa almost tripped over her feet.

Theresa looked out over the mountain side. The vast forest below with the setting sun was a beautiful sight. "You have a beautiful country here."

Sebastian gave her a side glance. "Thank you. I've never been to Ferelden. Is it different?"

Theresa chuckled. "Slightly. It always rains in Amaranthine. Highever though…" Theresa paused. Even speaking of her homeland was difficult. "It smelled of the Ocean even though we only had the sea. So close to Orlias, we would grow figs in the summer and during the harvest, the smell would be abundant." Theresa smiled at the memory.

Sebastian smiled. "I thought the heraldry looked familiar." Theresa looked down at the blade on her hip. "I heard that the hero was a noble from Highever but I didn't realize that you were one of THE Couslands." Theresa gave a slow nod. "The refugees who come to the Chantry say that your father took out three generals during the Orleasian occupancy."

"Can we please change the subject?" Theresa asked quickly. Anders, who was walking ahead next to Hawke, turned his head slightly at the sound of discomfort in her voice. He hardened himself quickly and looked forward again.

"I'm sorry I"

"Forgive me," Theresa said, "I shouldn't have said anything." Theresa went back to overlooking the mountain range that was to the west.

"So," Isabella tried to cut in behind the two rouges, "De'lanna, how did you meet Zevran?"

The blonde elf with dark brown eyes looked to Zevran for an answer. De'lanna smiled at him and he returned it with mirth.

"Well, Isabella," Zevran started, "Myself and our fair warden were with the Dalish to learn some history when I met De'lanna. Through much trial," De'lanna shot a look at Zevran, "and annoyance, I was able to woo my lovely hunter here."Zevran kissed De'lanna's temple and took Amio, his two year old daughter, from her mother.

"You don't speak much, do you De'lanna?" Isabella asked innocently.

Theresa cleared her throat and fought the smile. De'lanna smiled politely and gently tapped her throat. Isabella raised a curious brow. Zevran helped. "She's mute."

Isabella's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean. I'm soo sorry De'lanna."

The blonde elf waved it off and smiled. De'lanna took a few large steps forward and tapped Seth on the shoulder. He looked down at the woman and gave a smile. She spun her hand but Seth didn't understand.

"She wants you to turn around." Theresa said.

Seth gave a confused look but did as she asked. De'lanna turned to Zevran, who smiled as turned so that his daughter couldn't see what was ahead.

De'lanna walked in front of the group and drew her long bow. Sebastian looked ahead and didn't see anything. She notched an arrow and looked into the forest. She fired off into the forest. A man groaned and fell. She pulled another arrow and notched it. De'lanna looked out at the forest again and waited. She gave a loud whistle that egged the men on.

One drew out of the forest and tried to distract them. Sebastian drew his bow and waited for the man to get closer. De'lanna quickly pushed Sebastian down and shot an arrow into the forest beside him, causing man number two to fall. Without hesitation, she fired a third arrow and shot it strait into the rampaging man's forehead. The force of the arrow caused the man to do a rag doll flip backwards, using his face as a landing post and causing the arrow to go through. De'lanna looked at the forest again. She quickly inspected it and closed her eyes. Moments passed when the whole group watched her. De'lanna turned and looked at Theresa and jutted her head forward. Theresa walked beside her dalish friend and helped her to throw the bodies off the side of the cliff. On the way back, De'lanna used hand gestures and Theresa followed closely. They stopped in front of Seth.

"You can turn around now." Theresa said.

Egano started to whine. "How come we never get to see mamae do archery?"

De'lanna gave a sad smile as she reached for her child. Seth bowed and helped to put the child down. De'lanna lead the small girl back to her father and smiled at him.

"De'lanna thinks that their camp can't be too far from here. She suggested that we use it for the night."

"If we keep going, we can be there before midnight." Seth countered.

Theresa nodded. "true, but we also have two small girls to think about. We can rest tonight, stock up, and be back in the city before tomorrow afternoon. Unless, you have to get there tonight. I don't want to impose."

Seth raised a brow. Doesn't want to impose but suggest that we rest.

"She's right." Sebastian said, wiping off the dirt from his immaculate armor. "The girls need their rest."

"I know I do." Isabella said from the rear.

Seth rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay, okay. Where's the camp?"

XxXxXxXx

Proving to be the better archer, De'lanna went off into the forest to hunt for the party. Isabella was teaching the girls a not so childish pirate song, to her credit, she did try to clean it up, while Zevran fancied a tent for them. Anders was making salves while Seth sharpened his weapon, watching Theresa cut up herbs and spices for the meal.

He watched the two with great amusement. It was obvious that they both still wanted each other or at least some conversation. Is self denial a Grey Warden thing or what?

"Excuse me, commander." Sebastian crouched in front of her.

"Theresa Cousland." She said without looking up.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up and met his eyes with a sly smile. "My name is Theresa Cousland. It's good to know. You'll be screaming it later tonight." Her smile turned lecherous and Seth and Anders stopped what they were doing, slowly lifted their heads, and watched the two.

Seth smiled and shot a quick glance at Anders. His knuckles were white against his pestial and mortar.

Sebastian dropped his jaw and forgot how to breathe. He would stuttered a few 'uhh' but for the most part, Theresa enjoyed watching his discomfort and his Adams apple bob up and down. He looked away and regained control over himself. "Oh boy." He rubbed his neck and stood up. He turned and quickly walked away.

Theresa called after him "Where are you going?" Innocent though her tone was, her smile was not.

"To pray." He called over his shoulder as he continued to walk.

Theresa watched him walk away. "I pray he finds me when he needs his cold bath."

"What do you see in him?" Anders asked, making his powder with more force than necessary.

She raised an amused brow. "Do you want the obvious answer or the sarcastic one?"

Seth raised his hand. "Sarcastic please."

Theresa looked at him and smiled. "Its more like 'what of him can I see in me?'" Seth gave a guffaw and returned to cleaning his weapon.

"And the obvious?" Anders asked.

"He's wearing silk."

Anders paused and waited for her to finish the sentence. "That's it? He's wearing silk."

She turned to the mage with a dumbfounded look. "Do you know what silk means?"

"Fancy fabric I'd assume." He said deadpan.

"Means royalty. Anyone less than is hung for even being in the possession of. The fact that he wears it, in public, means royalty."

"So."

Theresa sighed in fond memories. "daddy always wanted a little princess."

Anders scoffed. "Well, if you wouldn't have blown it with our own king."

Her smiled dropped to instant scowl. Theresa took a calming breath and went back to chopping.

Seth wanted to smack Anders. "What are you even doing here anyways?"

Her tone was sharp enough to cut."_I'm_ on _sectioned_ vacation. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was trying to avoid you."

Seth wanted to slink away from this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Then why don't you run away. You're good at that." She turned and met his angered glare.

"I like it here. Less darkspawn."

Theresa shook her head. "Spoken like a coward."

"At least I have my self respect."

"I guess it's easy to believe in yourself when you have someone hold your hand and feed it to you like an infant."

"At least I don't need to bathe in blood of my enemies to feel good about myself."

"I like it. Makes me look younger."

"Yea, blood magic will do that to you."

Ouch. Wait, what?

"At least I've embraced what I am instead of running away from it. Or trying to at least."

"That's not what I meant but what did you mean?"

"It means you're a coward, and a failure at that. You think you can ever escape what you really are? You're mine, Anders, you're one of us."

"Sorry if I have this little thing about living."

"You have a big thing about fear and how your scared of a few dark spawn. Oh, you're willing to take on a few Antivan crows, master assassins, but the moment its you against a few mindless soldiers, you piss your robes and suck your thumb. Why did I even bother to save your ass? You're nothing but a disappointment and shame upon my soul. You've betrayed me and the entire order." She looked away and clinched her jaw. "I should've let Rylock have you when I had the chance." She shook her head and refused to look at him.

True anger was bubbling to the surface. "You would've let that bitch drag me to Aneor?" Anders took a deep breath. Justice was starting to come to the surface.

"I should've." She said to herself. "But that's the beauty of hindsight. You don't realize" Theresa stood suddenly and walked away from the argument.

Seth watched her walk away. Her hands in fists at her sides as she calmly left the camp site. Anders stood and walked in the opposite direction. He smiled. So much heated passion. Anders is obviously possessive, pun intended. How could he make this work in his favor. Seth smiled to himself as he worked on his blade.

It wasn't long until De'lanna came back with three hares and started to make dinner. Zevran was done with the tent and tried to get his girls to forget the song that Isabella just taught them. Sebastian returned with a no longer blushed face and was able to contruibe to the conversations.

Theresa returned with a cool and level head and smiled at what she saw. Egano was sitting in Hawkes lap while Amio was in Zevrans, both clapping to a song Isabella was singing. Sebastian was blushing at the vulgar things while Hawke and Zevran smiled.

Theresa decided to join them and sat down between De'lanna and Hawke. De'lanna passed her a bowl and she took it. With a sniff, Theresa concluded that it was blood pudding and took a swig, knowing that Zevran would want the rest. De'lanna gave her a sympatric look. Theresa knew that she knew more than she let on. That was the thing with the silent types, they were very receptive. Theresa smiled politely and enjoyed the company of the others.

Anders slinked back into camp after the food finished cooking. He sat down between Hawke and Isabella. He ate in silence and didn't look up from his plate.

"Theresa," Zevran said, Theresa looked up at him, careful to avoid seeing Anders a whole one person away. Zevran spoke in Antivan to her to which she responded with a sigh. Isabella popped in with a few words and Theresa looked at De'lanna who only nodded. Theresa rolled her eyes and said a few more to be responded by Zevran and Isabella "Grasis."

She waved them off and went back to her plate. When dinner was complete, the team went back to doing what they were doing before dinner. Only Zevran and De'lanna wrestled their children into taking a bath and getting ready for bed.

"All yours." Zevran said to Theresa. She put her whet stone and daggers away and went into the tent while daddy, mommy, and pirate queen played war on the open seas or whatever they did.

Theresa opened the curtain to the tent and found that the girls were whispering 'I hate yous.'

"Now now, that's no way to speak to your sister. Stop that, both of you."

"She started it." Egano said.

Theresa raised her brow and couldn't believe she was about to say what her mother said to her as a child. "I'm finishing it."

Amio crossed her arms and pouted. "I hate her, she's so mean."

Theresa calmed her voice. "You should never hate someone."

Egano asked angrily, "Why not?"

She gave a knowing smile. "Have I ever told you the story of the Dalish werewolves?" Both girls shook their heads. "Get under the furs and I'll tell you the story." Engano did as she was told, sleeping on the opposite side of the tent though. "Long before you two were born, me and Papa went into the forest to find the Dalish to help us with the blight. We searched and we searched and we couldn't find them. One day, your father clinched his fist and screamed at the heavens, "AAARG, well hidden those Dalish are."

The girls giggled. "No he didn't." They said.

Theresa smiled. "We're you there?" They shook their heads. "Okay then, my story. Anyways, we find them and inform them that we are the Wardens, and we need their aide to save the world. However, their clan was plagued by werewolves. Mindless beasts with claws for hands and dagger sharp teeth and poisonous breath and beady black eyes and…"

"Aunt Thess…" they sang.

"Sorry. So off we went in search of their leader, Witherfang. Deeper and deeper into the Bracilian forest we saw many things, fiddle playing frog," the girls shook their heads, "okay, how about a singing cat?" they giggled and said no in unison. "But we did see a rhyming tree."

"No you didn't." Amio said.

"Yes we did." Theresa lowered her voice and moved her arms like the braches. "I am the Grand Oak Tree. And even though we just met, might I ask a boone of thee." They giggled again at her voice. "It's true I swear." They said no and Theresa let it go. "Anyways, Papa and I finally find Witherfang. She calls herself Lady of the Forest. She is a beautiful woman, neglecting the fact that she has tree branches for arms and legs. But, she tells me and Papa, that the werewolves are humans, trapped in the shapes of wolves. If the Keeper Zatherian would let go of his hatred for humans, they could revert back, and the elves would be safe. When we heard this, me and Papa ran back to Zatherian and told him the news. So corrupted in his hatred, Zatherian refused to forgive or forget. So he fought us. And we lost."

The girls laughed. "No you didn't."

Theresa smiled. "You're right. It'd be kind of hard to tell the story if I was dead huh? Zatherian fought us, and we won. Zatherian collapsed to the ground. 'you won Zevran' he said 'I submit. I will relinquish my hatred of the humans and save my clan.' And so he did. The wolves turned back into humans and the clan was saved. Do you know the moral of this story?" the girls shook their heads. "Zatherians hate was to strong that it took physical form. It was so powerful that it killed the people he loved most. Hate is very powerful. if all we see is our hatred for someone, it paints our world that color. We can lash out and hurt people, and…say things we don't mean." Theresa paused. Way to re-teach yourself a lesson. "Hate is associated to anger and vengeance. Neither get anything nor anywhere. There is no justice found in hatred. Only loneliness because only you carry the hate. Do you understand?"

The girls gave a slow nod. No they did not. Apparently, the lesson was more for her than for them. Theresa sighed to herself. She stretched out and laid between them. "Alright, time for sleep." The girls cuddled up next to her and put their heads on her arms. Theresa kissed their heads and fell asleep.

Sebastian looked at Anders with a sly smile.

"What?"

"It's like she's talking to you."

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So lets just say in my deranged world, Oghren is the First Warden. Oh come on, its fun. Oh, bioware owns all

* * *

><p>Varric was in his room, looking over the account books from the last month. Hiding Anders, keeping Merrill safe, and keeping the tax collectors off Fenris's back was growing expensive as the years went on. The deep roads expedition pay off was starting to run out. He'd be in debt three years if something else doesn't come up quick.<p>

"Knock knock." The Reavini pirate queen said from his door.

Varric looked up and smiled, his eyes never fully reaching her face. As a matter of fact, he couldn't tell you what she looked like in a crowd. "Yes, Ravini."

Isabella stuck her thumb over her shoulder. "I got someone here who wants to see you?" He smiled politely but gave a suspicious brow to the two women entering his room. Both had dark hair, dark eyes, same height, but different noses. They could have been cousins. Only, one looked like she had seen a fair share of battles, given the armor and scars on her face, while the other looked like she has never even seen a bandit before. "Don't worry, they're legit." Isabella said as she took a seat at his table and played with a sextant.

Varric stood and welcomed the women into his room. "Please, have a seat." The more feminine one sat down and looked at the dwarf with worried eyes. "What can I do for you?"

The one clad in armor crossed her arms. "Are you Varric Thetras?"

Varric took his seat at the head of the table again and templed his fingers. "I am. And you are?"

"In need of some help. Do you have a map of the deep roads that you excavated some years ago?"

Varric chuckled. "You may want to know that we cleaned out anything that wasn't attached to the floor. Sorry, but you should've come sooner."

The woman raised a brow. "I'm looking for someone who took the same route you did. Do you have a map?"

Varric shook his head. "treasure hunters. When will they learn."

The two women exchanged looks. The soldier one took a deep breath and looked at the dwarf again. Varric looked them over once again. He smirked. "I don't suppose that you will need…an expert of the area?"

"Just a map."

The other woman turned in her chair and took the first woman's arm. "Thess, please, if it will help find Nate faster, we need to do it."

Thess knelt in front of the frantic woman. "I didn't bring much coin, and I expect he's fine."

Varric clapped his hands together. "I'll tell you what." All three women looked at him. "I know of a certain group of adventures that will be more than delighted to help you. Just give us what you can and let us gather all treasure we find in the deep roads. Deal?" Varric smiled at the two women. Isabella chuckled as she used the sextant to get a close up of Varric's chest.

The Thess was skeptical of his 'generosity' while the other looked pleased at him.

"Thank you ser" the sister said.

She was obviously more open. Varric leaned in. "What's your name, miss?" His smile was slyly soft and inviting.

"Deliah Howe, ser."

"Deliah Howe." Varric said dream like. He hopped down from his chair and walked toward the door.

"the map?" the first woman said.

Varric tapped his head. "Its in here. Come on."

The woman groaned and followed the dwarf.

XxXxXxXx

Theresa followed the damn cunning Dwarf from Lowtown to Hightown. And they say Fereldens aren't imaginative. The dwarf lead her to the estate area. Warnings were going off in her head. This is a trap. She needed to get away from him. But he had the map. Just kill everyone else and torture this little man until he begged and then drag him along to be dark spawn food. She mentally gave herself a thumbs up. Not a sound plan, but at least it's a plan.

Varric knocked on the door to an estate covered in ivy and a shield on the door of two birds…fucking? What the hell? What is this place, the Red Falcons of…Desire? Not good.

The door opened and another dwarf answered the door. Wonderful, it's a dwarf gang. Note to self, Kill Isabella for leading her into a trap. Varric exchanged pleasantries with the dwarf who nodded and the duo in.

Varric lead the way into the main seating area only to be attacked from behind. "ENCHANTMENT!" Theresa drew a dagger only to stop and think about it.

"I know that voice." Theresa looked behind her to see a blonde dwarf hugging her from behind. "Sandal?"

Sandal jumped up and down, causing her to hop. "Hero Hero."

Theresa knelt down and gave him a proper hug. "How are you, Sandal?"

The young dwarf clapped eagerly with a huge smile. "Hero Hero!" He exclaimed.

Varric raised a brow at the human. "You uh know each other?"

"They should." Theresa turned to see Hawke at the top of the stairs, slowly making his way down. "They spent nearly a year together."

Theresa stood and was bombarded by Bohdon. "How have you been young miss?"

"You know me, killing this, ridding the blighted earth of that. Normal stuff. We could've used you in Amerithine after the attack."

Bohdon chuckled. "Serah Hawke has kept me and my boy well employed, warden."

Theresa smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

Sandal hopped again. "Hero Hero." Theresa looked at the young dwarf and reached into one of her belt pockets. She pulled out a small, handkerchief and passed it to Sandal. He opened it and took an intake of air. She patted his head. "Cookies!"

Theresa turned to the champion, who had a female dalish on his arm. "Ma arthurlis decanus, da'lin."

The woman gave a surprised look. "Ma arthurlis decanus." She said slowly.

Hawke raised a brow and smirked. "Wow, Antivan AND dalish."

Theresa shrugged. "I'm awesome like that."

Varric shook his head. "Is there anyone you don't know Hawke?"

Seth smirked. "The list grows smaller by the day. What can I do for you commander?" Varric's eyes went wide at the title and his jaw hit the deep roads.

Theresa smiled at the dwarf. "It would appear that I need your help. I've...lost one of my wardens."

Seth smiled. "I can sympathize. I hate to lose things."She smirked and pinched the bridge of her nose, taking deep breaths. "If you've come here to recruit, don't bother. Anders says that being a warden is a horrible life style for those of us who love sleep."

Varric looked at her and snapped his fingers. "You're THAT commander?" Theresa gave a confused look. He smiled. "Wow, you have got to tell me your stories. I mean, Anders portrayed you as a paragon of battle and love, a goddess of mercy and beauty, but…wow, please tell me your story."

She arched a brow at him. "As payment for the map?"

Varric looked like he was mulling it over. "No."

Seth rolled his eyes. 'Again with the map. You can get it at any vender."

"Except Sol." Merrill said innocently. "He doesn't sell maps."

Varric scratched his head. "She needs a map of the deep roads that we took. And I was wondering if you'd like to help her find who she's missing." Seth's smiled faded and he dropped his arm around Merrill. She looked at him with concern and Theresa became confused. Seth hasn't been down there since Bethany. He's thankfully avoided it for six years. "I understand if you don't want to." Seth clinched his jaw.

"This is obviously a bad idea." Theresa said. "There's a Grey Warden compound in Lowtown. I just need a map of the area."

"We'll take you." He said softly. He looked at Theresa with sad eyes. "We know the area and the deep roads that you need. It won't be a problem."

"Are you sure? I don't want to unnessarly risk your lives." Theresa said.

"its fine."

"No, its not." She said sternly.

His eyes became fierce as he met her cool gaze. "Its. Fine."

She held up her hands in surrender. "When can we leave?"

"When do we have to?"

"As soon as possible."

Seth nodded. "I'll gather a team."

Theresa nodded. "Bring a mage. If something should happen, I want to make sure that I can do what I can for you."

Seth arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "If someone should become…infected, I know how to cure it. But I need a mage."

Seth paused for a moment. "Do all Wardens know how to cure it?"

"Mine do. Why?"

The men exchanged a look. "Does Anders?"

She lowered a brow. "He should. Why?"

Varric cleared his throat. "The last time we went down there, one of our companions became inflicted with the taint."

Theresa started to connect the dots. "And Anders didn't help you."

"he wasn't there." Seth admitted. Merrill rubbed his back comforting him.

Theresa popped her neck. "He knew that a group was going into the deep roads, and he didn't go with you?"

Varric tried to cover for his friend. "he said that's why he left the Wardens."

Her anger was apparent as she stared past the group at the wall. "I don't fucking care. He's a warden no matter what. A normal, responsible person would have said, 'hey as a warden, its my job to protect people from darkspawn. Please, let me assist you on your trip.' I can't believe that i…" She rubbed her temples. Hopping that all this will simply go away and she'll wake up and see that it was a horrible, annoying dream.

Seth gave a mocking smile. "I'll assemble a team and we'll leave first thing in the morning."

XxXxXxXx

"You're did that on purpose didn't you?" Theresa hissed at Seth.

He raised a curious brow at the commander. "What did I do? I'm just walking here, leading the way through the deep roads as you asked. Letting you kill all the dark spawn to your hears content."

"I mean that one." Theresa jutted her thumb behind her at the male elf.

"Fenris?"

"The other one."

"You've been glowering for days, blondie. If you keep it up, your face will get stuck like that." Varric said.

"My face is the least of my worries." Anders snapped, his eyes never the back of Theresa's head.

"That's because you don't have to look at it." Varric replied quickly. He looked up at his friend. "if you could see it from his angle, Blondie, it'd be at least a close second on your priority list."

Seth shrugged. "You said we should bring a mage. I figured, what's one more warden?"

Fenris spoke up on the conversation happening behind the leaders. "Perhaps if he would relax and stop looking like a cat about to take a bath just because his former employer is here…"

Anders shot the elf a look that would set him ablaze. "We'll see what you look like when your 'former employer' arrives, hmm?"

"HE was a SLAVER. SHE offered you a life where you didn't have to worry about templars. Or annoy the rest of Kirckwall. I can hardly see the servitude."

"And Denarious just wanted someone to fill his tea kettle for him. Where's the slavery in that?"

Fenris smirked. "Mind your manners or I'm going to have to tell your mommy that you're being mean."

Anders huffed. "I hate you."

"You should be careful with that. I hear hate is another demon. We wouldn't want to make you susceptical to demons. Again."

The red headed female spoke then. "Will both of you shut it."

The men looked away from one another and continued to walk in silence. Theresa enjoyed it for as long as it lasted. The pressure was building in the back of her skull. No doubt they would know that she was here now. She drew her daggers.

"What's up?" Seth asked.

"Ten hurlocks around the corner, arm yourselves." The others gave confused looks as they did so. "varric, pick off the stragglers." He nodded as she ran into the room. Stabbing, slashing, and felling three before the others arrived. The whirlwind of battle and blood rushed through her body as she decapitated another dark spawn. An arrow whistled past her head. Theresa turned to see it land square in the forehead in a Hurlock. Its eyes rolled back as it fell to the ground. She turned and watched Nathaniel put his bow away. He arched a brow at her.

"If I knew you wanted to come, I would have waited."

She sheathed her weapons and walked up to him. "You disobeyed my orders. We were not supposed to get involved in this. This is not our problem."

Seth lowered his brows. "What's going on?"

Nathaniel looked the five people that accompanied his commander. "You're the champion, aren't you?"

Seth smirked at Theresa. "How is it all your wardens know who I am but you don't?"

She shot him an annoyed look then back at Nathaniel. "I told you not to get involved."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and stopped as he saw the mage. "Anders?"

The mage waved slightly. "Hi." He said with a smile.

Nathaniel looked at his old friend with a curious look. "I thought you died?"

"If you could tell the other wardens that, I'd appreciate it."

Nathaniel gave confused looks between the two wardens.

Theresa sighed. "Yea, I'm pissed too. What are you doing here?"

Seth crossed his arms. "I'm curious as well. What ARE you doing here?"

Nathaniel ignored his commander and spoke to Seth. "We were told that you traveled deeper into the deep roads than anyone believed possible. The first warden himself ordered this investigation. I was offered a generous share of the salvage plus extra coin to discourage any…curiosity." He looked at his commander. "Though it would appear that it was unnecessary." Theresa arched a brow in annoyance.

Seth looked around. "Looks like you met heavy resistance."

Nathaniel looked at the same massacre. "Our allies assured us that these tunnels would still be mostly clear. But it would appear that they were wrong." Nathaniel took a cleansing breath.

Seth shifted his weight. "These allies, they seem to know a great deal about dark spawn. Are they dwarves?"

Nathaniel gave a cautious look at Theresa who had set her eyes to revel nothing. Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just say we live in strange times."

"What are you investigating?"

Theresa cut her hand across the air. "that's enough." Her voice was stern and demanded that he stop asking questions. Anders was a good boy and took a step back, cueing Seth that he should do the same.

Theresa looked Nathaniel over. He met her gaze. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "She's not here." Theresa said softly. "She should've died a long time ago. Even if she is alive," Theresa paused and tried to find the words. Nathaniel crossed his arms and arched a brow, waiting for her to finish quickly. "You won't like what she's become. They would have forced her to-"

"Are you done?"

Theresa looked up. He was stoic, as usual. He used the 'coin' as a cover up to look for her, Theresa knew it. Velanna went missing two years ago, there is no way that she is alive. And yet… then again, she also lived in a memory. Of course, hers was standing behind her. She sighed again and nodded. "I'll tell Dehila the good news; that you're alive. For now." Theresa turned and was stopped by his words.

"Wait." She turned. "When we were attacked, I was separated from the expedition. Some of them may yet live."

"Not our problem." Theresa said. "Let's go."

Nathaniel took her arm forcibly. "We have to go deeper and save them."

Theresa ripped her arm from his grip. "I don't have to do anything except get out of these damn roads with you. Conscious or not."

Nathaniel rebelled and crossed his arms. "Are you going to let wardens die?"

"They die every day. Why should I care about some marchers when I have an entire country of wardens to worry about?"

"Because" Seth said, "You're here now. We have survivors to save." He walked toward the area deeper into the roads.

Theresa looked at Nathaniel with contempt. "We have survivors to save." She mocked and walked past the archer, running her shoulder into his as she past. "Varric, when I order, I want a hail of arrow. Got it?" The dwarf gave an 'uhh' as she walked down the stairs. Theresa touched Seth's shoulder to stop him from running into a trap. She walked past a door way. She gave a loud whistle and waited.

Without warning, she ran back into the area with the others, sprinting. "Varric, now."

Varric had just enough time to register the eight hurlocks that followed her into the room. The hail of arrows pinned them so they couldn't move. The other five dispatched the hurlocks. Theresa climbed on a high rock.

"Nathaniel, eyes."

The archer nodded and notched an arrow and waited at the door. Seth felt the ground shake. Theresa readied herself on the rock. An ogre rounded the corner and went for Seth, rising its massive hand to swat him. Nathaniel whistled and caught its attention. It stupidly looked at him only to have an eye be plucked out. Theresa jumped into the air, only to be disappointed. The ogre caught her in midflight in its fist. "This is not what I had planned." Theresa said to herself. The ogre brought her closer to its face to inspect her. She got a good look at the dumb black eye. The monster took a deep breath and roared at her. Theresa took the opportunity to use her family's long sword and shoved it in as far as it could go into the roof of the monsters mouth.

It released her instantly. Theresa dropped ten feet and landed on her ass. The monster fell to its knees, preparing to fall on the commander. She squirmed and ran out of the path of the falling corpse. The horned head hit the ground and the ogre released a final 'ugh' as it came to a stop. Theresa sheathed her weapons. She gave a mocking laugh. "haha, fuck you." She pointed at it.

It moved to attack her and she ran behind a wall and hid. The wall had an odd grey mold. It was fur. Theresa slowly looked up. Anders had an unamused expression. "No, stay hidden." He said dead pan. "I hear its veracious nature is only matched by its incredible ability to play dead." Theresa cleared her throat and stepped out from behind the mage.

Nathaniel arched a brow. "my hero."

She gave a quick "Shut up" before the embarrassed blush appeared on her cheeks and swiftly walked past Hawke, who had the audacity to snicker.

The pressure of the impending dark spawn occupied Theresa's thoughts. So many so close. Is it too late to go home now? She wasn't listening to the conversation between them and the dwarf.

"Corridors lined with explosives AND dark spawn galore? It's not even my birthday." Hawke said with a smile.

Theresa smiled at his light heartedness of the situation. At least he'll die with a smile. "How many explosives are there?"

"Two down this hall, commander."

She nodded. Theresa popped her neck and walked ahead. Nathaniel informed the dwarf that the path was clear behind him. He left with a quick pace. Nathaniel joined his commander side. "The bridge is out. A cluster is behind this wall, but…" The two exchanged worried looks. Theresa looked behind them and saw the group that risked their lives coming down here. Their chances were about get slimmer. "Get down." She said. They all gave her a worried look as she flipped the lever. A huge explosion sounded. A bit of the wall fell and created a bridge for the group.

A small rank of hurlocks came out of the hole now in the wall came out and started to attack them. Theresa shrouded and threw a decoy further back to distract the hurlocks. The roar of another ogre caught the attention of everyone. Varric continued to attack the stragglers. Theresa let Hawkes' group attack the Ogre while she took the hurlocks.

Theresa turned. A Hurlock raised its sword at Anders. She drew a throwing blade at it, missing its mark, as she ran toward him. Anders turned in time to dodge the attack. Theresa was upon it, slicing her blade into the soft tissues under the arm. It used its other arm, lodging its blade into her shoulder. Theresa gasped at the pain but thrust her other dagger into its face. It released its blade and fell. Theresa pulled out the sword and staggered.

The ogre fell and Anders caught Theresa before she hit the ground. She reached into her side pouch and got a health poultice and downed it quickly. Anders hands turned blue with healing and Theresa closed her eyes. It's been awhile since she's traveled with a healer. Their powers were meant to relax and numb and Anders was one of the best. Theresa barely opened her eyes and watched Anders. He was concentrating on the wound. She had forgotten how good he was. How dedicated he was.

Her flesh knitted together again and he looked at her. Some of her hair had fallen out of its bun and was framing her face on one side. Her fierce eyes were soft. He felt his heart skip at the memories that filled his mind's eyes.

Her hand wrapped around the hairs on the back of his neck without thought. It was something she did a long time ago when they laid together. When he looked at her like that. Theresa blinked and stood quickly. Offering him a hand up to be polite, he dismissed it. She rotated her shoulder and was the first down the stair case.

Nathaniel put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you well enough to-"

"I'm fine." She said automatically. "I'm used to worse." Theresa hit the landing and looked around. Four Grey Wardens were laying there. Not moving. The dark spawn were growing closer.

Nathaniel drew closer to the bodies. He knelt in front of one. "I'm afraid we've come all this way for nothing." In synchronization, Theresa and Nathaniel both looked at the hall ahead. Dark spawn were running toward them. Nathaniel stood quickly and drew his bow. "My fallen comrades will be avenged. The dark spawn approach." Theresa rummaged through his pockets to his protests.

"Borrowing this." She held up a small terracotta pot with a fuse. "Anders." Appeared at her side. "how good can you throw?"

He arched a confused brow. "Uhh"

Theresa looked at the tunnel again. "When I tell you to, light the fuse." He nodded. Six seconds, that's all she had. The hurlocks came out. "Varric, hail please."

"busy," the dwarf said behind her. Theresa turned and saw a small group behind them, attacking from the way they just came.

"Hawke, get those." He nodded and ran ahead to attack. She turned back forward. An ogre appeared at the top of the stairs. "Anders, inferno." Anders called forth the magic while she stealthed. The ogre ran down the stairs and looked like it was about to rampage the group. She pushed Nathaniel out of the way and jumped. It came to a halt and gave a taunt. Theresa used the inferno fire to light the fuse. She ran to it and threw the grenade into its mouth.

She turned and drew her blades, smiling as she heard the explosion of the ogre's inners. The body fell to the ground. Nathaniel took out the dark spawn from the hall. She turned to help Hawke and saw some blue glowing thing jumping in the air, giving a killing blow to a Hurlock.

Another horde came from the adjacent room. Theresa ran ahead into it. She stabbed, sliced, killed every Hurlock that she could. Four bodies hit the ground when Hawke and Aveline were at her side. The elf was killing other hurlocks back at the stairs and was assisted by Varric and Nathaniel. They quickly decimated the horde when the ground shook with another ogre. Theresa knew the two were fine as she took the opportunity to get a better advantage. Hawke and Aveline got its attention and used a series of shield bashes to keep it occupied. Theresa climbed up the dwarven statue and jumped on the shoulders of the ogre from behind. It lifted its hands to get her.

With as much force as she could muster, she thrust her dragon bone dagger into its spine. She gave a final jerk to ensure death. There was a sickening sound of something breaking. Theresa looked at the pommel of her dagger and dropped her jaw. Her dagger broke. She wanted to twitch her eye but was forced off the ogre as it fell to the ground. She rolled forward and seemed fine. Her and Nathaniel looked around themselves.

Four more appeared at the top of the stairs. "Anders, if you don't mind." He cast a blizzard and froze the four. The elf ran up the stairs and pummeled them to a series of bloody ice cubes. Theresa turned in time to see the shadow of another ogre. "Why is there always an ogre?" She screamed to herself. She drew her family's sword and ran ahead, killing every Hurlock that dared to kill her or her men. She saw Hawke go after a Hurlock. "Hawke, Ogre." She jumped impossibly far and killed the Hurlock that he was working on. She went around and killed all the other little dark spawn.

Theresa killed the final Hurlock and turned to see the ogre fall upon its back. There was a moment when everyone looked around for the next opponent.

It was Nathaniel who assured them that the battle was over. "I've never felt the deep roads this calm before." He said looking at the area. "We've won." Theresa walked past him to the second ogre. Everyone sheathed their weapons. "The route to the surface should be safe now. Because of you, I shall see my sister and nephew again."

"GIVE IT BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH." They all gave an awkward look at Theresa who was stomping in the face of the ogre.

Nathaniel scratched his head. "stay down here long enough, you go mad."

"FUCK YEA I'M MAD." She screamed.

"It's noticeable." Nathaniel said under his breath, which earned a smirk and an approving nod from Anders.

"IT BROKE MY FUCKING DAGGER." She stomped it face again. "GIVE IT BACK."

Aveline raised a brow. "Its just a dagger."

Theresa stopped mid stomp and looked at the woman. "Just a…" she stormed over to the woman. "It was dragon bone reinforced with silverite. From Antiva."

Seth gave a head shake and a sniff. "Look, I'm sure that one of the merchants in Hightown has a dagger from Antiva made from dragon bone."

Theresa pouted. "The bone came from the last dragon that the Pentagusts slayed. I stole it from a crow. You can't buy memories like that."

Nathaniel patted her head and said dead pan, "there there."

She swatted his hand away and Nathaniel smirked. "Fuck you. You get to keep your grandfathers bow, I loose everything that's mine." She pouted again and crossed her arms with more vigor.

Nathaniel waited a moment. Samuel often did the same thing, wanting attention. He did the same thing he does to Samuel. "Anyways," Nathaniel turned back to Seth, "thank you. I don't have much to offer, but I do have this." He removed the long sword that hung at his hip and passed it to Seth. "Please, take it with my blessing. I may not have been able to answer all of your questions, but you may have them in the fullness of time."

Theresa scoffed with a smirk. "I doubt it." The others looked at her. "What, it's true."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. Like a child. He works for a child. "Again, thank you." He grabbed Theresa by the arm and spun her toward the exit. "Come on Commander." He chided her.

She forcibly took her arm away. "Yea yea, get your shit."

Nathaniel smirked and lead the way into an adjoining hall. Seth shook his head at the commander. She was the leader of the most fierce army in Ferleden? He had to laugh but couldn't. She didn't have a problem taking out Ogres, in fact three fell because of her in less than ten minutes. He looked at Anders who looked like he was finally able to relax. "So, she seems nice." Seth said with a smile.

Anders huffed. "Are you kidding? Her idea of tact is to stab someone in the face." Anders paused and registered Seth smile as an over exaggeration. "Seriously, that's how she killed the mother, she stabbed her three times in the face. With a dagger. Then left it there. With a smile."

Fenris 'ahh' dreamily. "An indiscrimate killer. Sounds like your kind of woman."

"Or yours" the mage snapped, "with your magical fisting thing."

Fenris arched a brow. "You think she'd enjoy it?"

Blue fire started to lick up Ander's arms as he stared at the elf. Varric and Aveline took a safe step back.

"Varric" Theresa called from inside the room. "I need to borrow you."

Thankful to get away from the argument, he jogged to the psychotic woman. "Young miss, I don't mean to be rude but you seem like a high maintance kind of woman."

The rest of the group watched as he entered the room. With a skeptical look. Aveline and Fenris began a friendly conversation when something loud and mechanical came from the other room. "Andrate's dimpled asscheek!" Varric exclaimed.

Hawke and Aveline ran into the room and stopped. Fernis and Anders were behind them, looking into the room. The walls were lined in lava and water poured from the walls into pools below. There was a huge dwarven statue in the middle of the room, holding a very large, very real battle axe.

"What is this place?" Hawke whispered as he followed Varric into the room.

"This," Theresa said, looking quite proud of herself, "Is an ancient dwarven bath house." Everyone except Nathaniel gave her look like she grew a second head. "What? Like they don't bathe?"

The art and artucture distracted Seth. "So, why did you need Varric?"

"His blood." Anders gave a disapproving look. "Okay, let me rephrase that. A long time ago, dwarves allowed only mages into the deep roads because they were…curious about mages. So, I needed someone who was a dwarf to start the machine. Hence, Varric."

"Welcome." He said, looking at the room.

"So," Theresa clapped her hands and looked at the group, "Who wants to go first?" She smiled at them. None moved. Theresa shrugged and stated to undo the buckles at her sides. Nathaniel cleared his throat. They locked eyes and she understood what he was saying. She looked away shamefully. She sighed. "You're right." Theresa walked out. "how about you big, strong men go first, and me and Alvine will be on watch." She grabbed a pack and headed out the door.

Aveline touched Seth's shoulder. "We don't have time for this, Hawke."

He shrugged off her hand and smirked. "what's one bath. Besides, Fenris has blood in his hair and if he doesn't wash it out, it'll stain."

Fenris put his hands in his hair. "Is there really?"

Anders rolled his eyes. "and they say I'm finiky."

"well, if you were ever actually in the fight…"

"Whose ass do I have to keep healing?"

"I don't need nor want your…healing."

Nathaniel was already half nude by the time Anders rolled his eyes and Seth and Varric were walking to a pool of water. Seth dipped his foot into the water and Varric laughed.

"I didn't see you as a tester, Hawke. You seem more like the cannon ball type."

All of the men were dressed down to their nudity and sitting in the large pool. Only Fenris and Anders were rude enough to comment on each others bodies.

"I knew you were a malificar."

Anders looked down at his fore arms. Rylock had burned the mark of the malificar into his arms after she kidnapped him. "Yea." He said tired. "You got me. What about you? Is it tattoos or burns?"

Fenris arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Are they burns or are they tattoos." Fenris tiled his head in confusion. "You keep bitching that the lerium was burned into your skin, but you refer them as tattoos. Which is it?"

"Its hard to say." The elf said dead pan. "I don't have my memories."

"Speaking of tattoos," Nathaniel said putting his hair back into the duel braids. He gave a knowing smirk at Anders, "did you ever get anymore?"

Seth arched a brow. "More?"

Anders gave a warning look at the rouge.

Varric smiled. "I am intrigued. Tell us young Howe, what are you talking about?"

Nathaniel gave a curious look at the dwarf. "You don't know?" Everyone looked at Nathaniel for answers while he smirked at the mage. Anders pointed a finger at him in warning. "I can remember it like it was yesterday." He said dreamily. "Anders ran around the keep with his top off screaming at anyone who would listen 'look at my tattoo, look at my new tattoo' with Zevran closely behind him, telling everyone that it was a "gryphon."

"What's with the quotations?" varric asked.

"It wasn't until Justice saw it and demanded that Zevran stopped lying. Hmm. Good times. Well," Nathaniel stood, "It's been fun, but I'm sure the women would like their time as well." He exited the tub and dried himself off.

Varric leaned into his friend. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Anders snapped. He crossed his arms, making sure that his hair was covering it.

"Where is it?"

"You're not going to see it." He snapped at Varric. He gave a death look into the water in front of him.

Seth looked behind the mage and saw Nathaniel tap the base of his neck. HE shared a look with Varric and both smirked. It was Fenris however that pushed him forward into the water, damn near drowing him, and moved his hair.

Theresa was outside the door, reading an encrypted journal. It held the information on the legend that they were looking for.

"It's a dancing muffin okay!" Anders shouted. The other men started to laugh.

Aveline huffed. "They sound like their having fun." Theresa smiled. "What are you reading anyways?"

"Grey Warden stuff." Theresa responded without looking up. The ferocious woman grunted at the lack of an answer. "As the captain of the guard, do you often have secrets that you have to keep from the people? For example, slavers in the area, undead in the graveyard, things like that?" Theresa looked up to see the perplexed look. "Well, that's my job. To keep the secrets so that the public doesn't freak out."

"Or see that you're willing to sacrifice the lives of you're men."

Theresa's anger flared but kept it in control. "They're not my men."

"They're in your order."

"You think I scarified them? I made them give up their lives for an order that was willing to kill them?" Aveline gave a blank stare. "Oghren threw everything he had at into this investigation. I told him that this was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen. He is so consumed with ending this chaos as quickly as possible to save Orzzomar that he's sacrificing everything." Theresa readjusted herself. "Those mens deaths are tragic and I feel each as a loss of my own, but I will not be held responsible for that dwarfs actions." She went back to the journal.

A silent moment passed between the two women. "What are you investigating?"

"Legends. Myths. Idle fantasies from a fallen empire."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"They said you guardsmen were sharp."

Aveline put her hand on the pummel of her long sword. "If it affects Kirckwall, it's my business to know what you're doing down here."

"King Alistair said that to me once. I told him it was none of his concern and to drop it." Theresa looked up and smiled politely.

"Why are you hiding it?"

"It hides itself."

Aveline raised a brow. "What are you looking for?"

Theresa inspected the warrior, Head strong, protective. She rubbed her chin. "Who taught you how to fight?" Aveline blinked a few times. "It just seems…different. Defiantly not Ferelden military. Who was it?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You're not going to get your answers, so may as well. Who taught you?"

"Cheverlir." Nathaniel exited the room with his bow on his back. His steel eyes on the warrior woman.

"Yes. My father was once, he taught me."

Theresa arched a brow at the archer. "How could you tell?"

He smirked at his commander. "For Highever being so close to Orlais-"

"How could you tell?" She said cooly.

Nathaniel met Avelines eyes. "Your right flank is weak. You favor your shield over your sword. Its indicative to the Orlisan idea that the shield represents the country and the sword the soldier." The warrior gave an amazed look at the archer. "You can take your bath now, if you'd like. The other men have moved to the steam section, you should have some privacy."

Aveline gave a worried look at Teresa. "Will you bathe as well?"

Theresa looked at her feet shamefully. "I'll go last." She didn't make eye contact with the woman as she entered the room

Nathaniel removed his bow and sat down next to Theresa. She looked sad as she stared at her feet. Nathaniel took the journal from her hands and started to read the encrypted words. Theresa didn't argue and let him go.

They sat in silence for a long time. Theresa leaned forward and played with her mothers amulet. A trait that Nathaniel noticed, she did when she was worried. She stared at the wall in front of them, not blinking.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly.

It snapped her out of whatever she was thinking. "Nothing."

He arched a brow. If she was scared of dark spawn, she would share it, but this…"It's Anders, isn't it?"

She scoffed. "No."

He shook his head at her as he went back to reading. "You've spent the last six years living in a memory. And you see that he's been alive, away from you, letting you die, slowly. And you don't feel…anything for him? His presence here doesn't upset you in the slightest?"

Her heart shriveled as she responded quickly, without emotion. "Nope. I was thinking that the Wardens here were idiots."

He sighed. "Fine. Hide. But how long will you push him away until he's gone for good?"

"soon, if I'm lucky."

Nathaniel slammed the book shut and looked at her. His piercing, brotherly eye made her look away. He knew everything about her. He's all she had left. Zevran was there but he had his own family to look after and she didn't want to interrupt. Nathaniel knew how much he meant to her, but he took the place as her big brother when Fergus disowned her. He was always there.

Nathaniel traced the design on her back. Theresa forcibly shoved his hand off and hit the wall behind them. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears that she refused to let fall.

"He made you look like an ass." Nathaniel said calmly. "I can understand if you're angered at hm."

"I don't give two shits about him or the fact that he's alive. Besides, why would I care about him when I have Jowan?"

Nathaniel's lip twitched. "You and I both know that he's just there to fill the void."

Theresa gave a mocking look of disbelief. "Is he really?"

"He may be your mage, but he is not your healer."

She stood quickly. "I'm going to take my bath, will you be fine without me?"

He nodded slowly as she went to undress. The men were behind the wall in the steam area and Aveline was sharpening her blade by their camp area. Still in plate. Theresa gave her a small smile as she took off her armor. Theresa took her soap and towel to the pool side.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Aveline was just starting to take off the pate, her back to Theresa. She quickly got out of her cottons and into the water. It was delightfully warmth. Theresa quickly bathed and ducked in to the water to get it across her hair. She resurfaced and pulled her hair back into its bun.

"Makers breath!" Aveline's things fell to the ground and Theresa looked over her shoulder to see the warrior wearing only a towel and her hands over her mouth. She saw. Theresa hid her shame with a smile.

Seth and Varric came around the corner with their weapons, smiling. "Don't worry we'll protect you…" their smiles fading. The men looked at her marred flesh. She had scars covering her entire back. Stitch wounds, burn marks, her once red dragon was lost in the countless battles. And below both shoulders blades were identical brands. A circle with three other three quarter circles on the edges. The symbol of the three moons, a symbol that the chantry used. The Heretic. She had two heretical brands. It was a torture that they did away with a long time ago. What did she do to deserve this?

Varric's breath was whooshed from his lungs. "Oh, commander."

"Commander." Nathaniel's voice was booming and demanded that she pay attention to him. He held a towel open for her to use. She turned and gave the viewers another show. With her modesty, she covered her chest with her hand, but her torso, arms and legs just as scarred as her back.

Seth, Varric, and Aveline watched as this woman took the stairs with an elegant grace as her body was…hideous. Her skin was…her scars were…how is she alive? Nathaniel wrapped her in a towel and indicated that she get dressed as quickly as possible and join him back on watch. She nodded and headed back to the camp site; her heart heavy, her eyes glassy.

Varric and Seth watched her with slack jaws as she took her time getting dressed. Not for show but out of depression.

"Please, don't say anything." Nathaniel asked the trio. "She's very self conscious about her condition."

"What happened to her?" Seth asked, his eyes not moving from Theresa.

Nathaniel paused and saw Anders hunched over in the steam area. Willing himself not to look at her. "This is what happens when your healer runs away and you refuse to get a new one." The mens gaze shifted to the mage hiding. "I suggest you return to your activities. Quickly."

The men walked back to the steam area, passing Theresa. She kept her back to them so that she may not see their judging looks. Seth and Varric sat down in the steam and didn't speak. Fenris watched the two usually over talkative friends. They looked depressed and stared at nothing.

Varric spoke first, if only above a whisper at the mage. "was she beautiful once?"

Anders raised a brow and thought they were talking about Aveline. But judging from Seth's mirrored expression, "What do you mean once?"

Fenris huffed. "You're love life is more pathetic than your actual life mage."

"Thanks." Anders said monotone. "I can see how living like a squatter in high town, trying to be something your not gives you room to look down on me."

"Says the abomination fighting for the rights of mages."

Anders leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His mind filled with the memories he had with Theresa. Her smile, her laughter, the way she looked at him, the way her eye would twitch when she noticed him watching her but didn't say anything. He remembered until he felt the same pain that was there the night he left.

He began to wonder why he left. And the memories that were attached to it.

_She entered her bed chambers looked more tired than usual. Anders put down the book he was reading and watched her tiredly undress and join him in her bed. She slipped under the covered and snuggled up to him, wrapping an arm around his middle. Anders smiled at her. His heart stilled and beat faster around her. His wanted nothing more than to look at her from a fair distance to see all of her but at the same time ravish her. "What is this?" He whispered._

_She grunted. "Some cultures call it cuddeling. Now shh, pillows don't talk."_

_They've shared a bed since the kings wedding and he's been with her every night. He did as she asked and kept their love lives separate from their professional but, why did he feel the need to ask. He tiled her face to look at him. "What is our relationship?"_

"_Commander, warden. Male, female, lovers, bed warmers, take your pick." She yawned and nuzzled his shoulder again. _

_He stroked her hair. "Which do you want?"_

_The trepidation in his voice caught her attention. Theresa lifted her head and looked at him. "Which are you willing to offer?"_

_Anders traced her cheek with his thumb. "At the tower, love was just a game. It gave the templars too much power to know you had something to loose." Theresa watched him and waited patiently. "I don't... You've become important to me. If they take me back-"_

_Theresa sat up and held his face in her hands. Her eyes firm as well as her voice. "Look at me." He did so slowly, "As long as I breathe, they will not have you. You understand?" _

_He ran this thumb over her lower lip. She was so beautiful. He didn't know if it was gratitude or love but he pulled her forward to him. _

_That night, they made love with more tenderness and passion than ever before. And in the heat of her, in the sound of her breathless moans, he let the words slip from his lips. The words he had avoided for so long. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply as his climax passed. "I love you too."_

_He felt his heart swell at her confession. Those words that he prayed and feared, wished and worried made him smile and kiss her again. _

_When the fear set in, he asked to leave. It was for her. He didn't want to hurt her, but staying was…_

"Anders" Seth pulled him out and Anders arched a brow at him. "Did you hear me? You're on third shift." Anders nodded and left the others to lay down for the night.

XxXxXxX

The end was near, thank the Maker above. Now if we can only get Anders to SHUT THE HELL UP it will be a beautiful day.

"The desire for freedom is an inherit right. All creatures deserve the rights of freedom and happiness in life. Fenris, you know of which I speak."

Fenris raised a hand to cover his face from the mage. "I disavow to know anything of which you speak, mage."

Anders sighed. "When you were a slave, didn't you desire freedom?"

"I do not need to you remind me of the life I disbanded. Alone. And without your constant pestering."

"But you did desire it?"

The elf growled. "You know nothing of the life I left. I suggest you shut your mouth before I remove your jaw."

Anders backed off slightly. "I will continue to speak for mage rights until the day I die."

"it will come sooner than you think if you do not desist."

"How can you be so hypocritical? You are for people ridding themselves of the chains of slavery, how can you be for the circle as well?"

Fenris popped his neck. "Have YOU been to the Imperium? Have you seen the societies welcoming embrace of blood magic? Have you seen the despair of citizens in fear to speak to magistairs for they will use them for their next sacrifice?" Fenris waited for the mage to be stupid enough to respond.

"Well, no"

"Then perhaps you should flee there and see for yourself what happens when mages are set free and left unchecked. The circle serves a purpose, you should let it."

"but"

Theresa popped her neck. "That's it! I've had enough!"

"I thought I heard your patience snap." Nathaniel mused.

Theresa looked at Seth, "I'm sorry but if you wont shut him up I will."

Seth looked at Anders sympathicly. "Well, I've failed in the last six, what can you do?"

Theresa turned to the mage, her eyes fierce as well as her voice. "Shut up, final warning." She turned back and started to walk again.

"You cant shut me up just because you say so." Theresa stopped dead in her tracks. Nathaniel shook his head at her, silently telling her that this isn't a fight she wanted to be a part of. "I will always be a voice for mages, even in my death."

Theresa turned to look at him. "Words are easy. What have you done that will actually make a difference?"

Anders saw the completion she was trying to do. Nathaniel behind her was waving his hands, telling Anders to back off. "I've freed fellow mages."

She arched a sarcastic brow. "How?"

"I've help them escape."

Nathaniel face palmed himself and sighed. He found a suitable rock and sat down. Pulling his pack off, he began to rummage through it, looking for something.

"Escape?" she echoed. Anders nodded. "You're in idiot."

Fenris threw his hands in the air. "thank you."

But she didn't stop. "You honestly think that proving the point of why they need to be locked up is going to help?" She gave him a moment to respond, finally listening to Nathaniel, he didn't. "That's what I thought. Since you're a huge fan of choice, I'm going to give you two. Shut the hell up and live, or say 'for the mages' again, and die."

He pursed his lips. "Are those my only options?" She nodded. "And if I refuse to abide?"

"I kill you anyways."

He looked her over for a moment. "I choose voice."

Theresa smirked. Nathaniel shook his head at the idiocy. She drew a dagger as she stepped toward the mage. "Here." She held it out to him, he didn't take it. "Grey Wardens can not have a political view, we can not speak out against oppressors, we can not do anything except die in these maker forsaken roads. Sorry Varric. So if you want to continue to speak as you are, I'm going to need what makes you a warden." Anders looked at the blade again. "About two gallons should suffice. Take it, Anders. Slit your throat."

Anger bubbled up to the surface. He saw the injustice that she was doing to him. She was imprisoning him. Justice started to take control. "I will not be silenced." His eyes started to glow in the darkness of the cave. "I will not allow you to continue the imprisonment of mages. We have the ability to free them and you stand idly by and allow it to happen. Neutrality is not an option."

"I don't have a choice, Anders, now calm yourself."

"You will not control me anymore, Commander." Justice's voice took his own. "I will no longer succumb to anyone. I am a free man."

"I MADE YOU FREE.I gave you freedom. _I_ gave you hope. _I_ gave you a home. You did nothing. It was all me, Anders. How can you help others when you can't even help yourself. You were caught seven times. Uldred or Jowain would be a better advocates for mage rights than you. Total liberation except for blood mages? You're the real hypocrite, here. So shut up and-" She looked back down the way they came. Anders blue flames licked up his arms and his eyes glowed with Vengeance. "Shit." Nathaniel stood and passed her a vial and took one for himself. She broke it against her dagger. Theresa looked over her shoulder at Hawke, "Hide." Nathaniel did the same and they both cut their daggers across their skin.

Back to back, they took a mediating pose and waited. Hawke motioned for the others to do as she asked, but if they weren't going to listen to her, no way they were going to listen to him. Hawke watched as their eyes began to smoke as well as their blades. Theresa's eyes opened, a blue fire could be seen as she watched the path ahead of them. The blue smoke curled around her face and daggers.

In those small, few moments, Seth saw what the people of Ferelden saw, a fierce warrior that could kill anything and demanded that people follow her or die. He felt confidence at her side and knew that at against her, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Theresa blinked and dropped her dagger. Her hands went to her eyes and hopped from one foot to the other. "Fuck, it burns it burns. I hate doing that." She rubbed her eyes again. Looking at the ceiling, she blinked a few times. Theresa took a deep breath and looked at Seth. "Are my eyes red?"

He arched a brow. Are glowing eyes a warden thing? "They're blue." He said dumbly.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "I know, but are the whites red?"

"…no…"

Nathaniel sighed. "That should buy us some time." He turned and looked at Theresa. She just sheathed her daggers when Nathaniel pulled on her ear. "Control your temper."

She pulled on his arm. "I got it. But-"

"If you so much as say 'he started it' I will slap you."

Theresa was silent until he released her ear. "But he did."

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "You want to act like a child, fine." He looked at Anders. "Both of you say something nice."

Seth had to take a step back. How did this fierce group of warriors become a day care center?

Anders crossed his arms and looked away as did Theresa. "Now." Nathaniel ordered.

Theresa pursed her lips and looked Anders over. "Nice boots."

"Nice scars."

Theresa pointed a finger at him. "I will fucking murder you."

Nathaniel threw his hands up. "Fuck it, you die here, I'm leaving." He shimmied his way past the group of onlookers and headed out of the roads in silence with the rest of the group behind him.

Everyone followed behind the Howe except for Fenris who had a troll of a smile at Anders.

"Don't." He warned.

Fenris smiled. "So about that oppression again."

"So help me i'll-"

"What? Run to the end of your chain and bark?"

Theresa looked over her shoulder and saw that the two men were glowing blue. "Hey, Glow worm, chuckles, lets go." Varric gave a snicker at the nick names and made a note to remember them.

"So umm," Hawke made his way by Theresa, "glowing eyes, huh?"

She smiled at him. "Yea. It's this thing we do."

Seth gave a small laugh. "And I thought it was just Anders being Anders."

"It's a technique that wardens use when we're out numbered." Seth arched an interested brow and smirked. "Dark spawn find people when their afraid or angered. But oddly, they fear confidence." Theresa smiled. It was actually the arch demon blood in their veins that makes them run. Think of your mother, angered and looking for you, what will you do? Yea, the dark spawn do that too.

"So confidence?"

"Yea. Has Anders had much communication with the wardens here?"

Seth thought about it. When they first met he said that he was hiding from them. "I don't think so."

"Hmm."Theresa lowered her brow. "Odd that he learned that on his own. Then again, he always was a bright lad."

Seth gave her a confused look. She really didn't know that he was possessed. "So, what were you looking for down here again?"

"Unicorns."

Seth smirked. "You lie."

"No no, they say that their horns are so bright, that it can blind dark spawn and kill them instantly. Oh, and their tears can heal any wound. Oh oh, and their blood can make you immortal."

"Or"

"Maditors." Seth shook his head. "Peguses?" Seth rolled his eyes. "chymeria?" he gave her a forceful look. "Okay okay. You twisted my arm." She looked around, making sure no one was listening. However, the mocking way she did it made Seth want to hit her in the arm for wasting his time. "Before Dumat passed into the fade, he gave man a map of his brothers kingdoms. 'with this' he said, 'you can find my brothers and waken them into a dawn of a new era. Magic will reign supreme and the Maker will fear us. Muhahahaha.' During the first blight, we believed that the map was lost." Her eyes wide in fantasy of her own story. "then one day, brave and bold wardens found it once more in the belly of another beast. Quickly, so quickly, they brought it to the first warden. He looked at it and ordered that we go in search for the last to old gods and kill them while they sleep." Her voice and hand gestures would rival Varric on a bad day. "And that's what we're doing here." She gave a huge grin and looked up at seth who had a skeptical brow raised.

Seth sighed. "I liked the idea of unicorns better."

"Me too. Sounds less depressing. Gives hope."

Seth sighed at her. "Fine, keep your secretes."

Theresa smiled. "Kay."

XxXxXxXx

The other two wardens were keeping to themselves, having hushed conversations by their own fire off from the others. Close enough to be seen but far enough to where no one could hear them. Seth found it most peculiar. If this is how wardens say thank you, he didn't want to know what they did when they were angered.

Anders and Varric, actually being able to stand each other, was on first watch. Anders watched is former comrades and felt a sense of loneliness tug at his heart. Because of his out spoken ways, no one here likes him. Except Varric and if he keeps silent, Seth. Theresa had her knees tucked up to her chest and looked annoyed like she was getting scolded by Nathaniel. Anders smiled at the memories of those two. They were always at each others throats, but held a silent respect for the other. He guessed it became more verbal as the years progressed.

Theresa groaned and Nathaniel arched a brow at her. She went through her pack and stood, walking toward his campfire. Varric noticed her movements and left Anders alone by the fire. He wanted to yell at the dwarf for ditching him but was soon feeling uncomfortable at her impending approach.

She reached him and held a small, white box out to him. "Peace offering."

Anders looked at the small, wooden box in her hands, skepticism writing all over his face. "Oh no, a Ferelden bearing gifts."

"Just take the damn thing, will ya?"

He raised a brow and gently took it from her. Watching her closely, he opened the lid. "Broken glass." He said, looking at the different colors of the glass in a box. "I'm not sure what to say. It loses something when you tell your victim how you're going to kill them."

Theresa rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "It's spun honey called stained glass because of the coloring." He still looked suspicious. "It's candy." Fear not abating. She reached over and took a small piece and put in her mouth. "See, not poisonous."

"Or, you could be used to it by now."

She covered her eyes with a hand and took a few cleansing breaths. "Anyways," She said calmly, removing her hand from her face and into her lap. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for…over reacting in the deep roads. I know I'm not supposed to loose my temper down there but" she released a breath and pursed her lips at herself. "I could give you a million and a half excuses: I hate the deep roads, the pressure was building, Nathaniel pissed me off. But I knew better. I know what happens if we loose control, and yet, I let what you said get to me. I'm sorry for endangering you, your friends, everything." She took a deep breath and Anders had the feeling that she was saying it to more than just him. "I'm sorry." She hid her face again only for a moment and looked at the fire. "Nathaniel was just telling me that I should stop being so shocked each time a Warden leaves the nest and wants to do something else beside die at the hands of some monster." She firmed her lower lip blinked quickly. His heart squeezed at her distress. But he couldn't help her. Comforting her now would show that he's still interested and she'll take him back and then he'll hurt her again. She was already hurting, why do it again.

"Of all my wardens, only two have ever asked me to leave. And I let them go willingly. Hell, I gave them coin to start a new life. All the others slink out under the cover of night." She shook her head. Her jaw clinched a few times as she staried into the fire, hoping it would give her the answers. Voice was soft and close to tears as she let herself ask "Am I such a horrible leader?"

Anders opened his mouth to say that she inspires confidence, bravery, courage, vigilance, that he only left to save her, but the little voice in his head screamed at him that it would be kinder to not set her up for pain, that he owes her that much.

She blinked away the tears. "Sorry, I'm usually not this emotional. Forgive me." She took a deep breath and released it with a smile. "Anyways, I'm sorry for snapping at you in the deep roads." She gave a fake smile and moved to stand.

"Why do you have candy?"

Theresa arched a brow at him. In hind sight, it does kind of seem like a random question. "I bought a box for all my little princes." It was his turn to give confused look. "Best friends sons. That one was supposed to go to Prince Meric, Alistair's son."

Anders smiled at her. "Does Fergus have kids?"

She gave a sad smile. "Yea, two girls and a boy."

"What did you get them?"

She looked away quickly only to look back at him with a plastered smile. "Where **did** you get your boots? I love them. It totally goes with this renegade look."

Anders was confused at her sudden change of topic. "A Nevarrian merchant in Lowtown."

She shrugged and stood. "Anyways, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier today. Good night Anders."

She turned and left him alone on a log with confusion all over his face. Varric returned and playfully nudged him with his elbow asking for details. Anders told him what she came to say and shared his candy. He quickly spit a piece out, ugh, mint honey.


	3. NSFW Seb

NSFW in the second section. I thought that might catch your attention.

* * *

><p>After a week of traveling, the group needed a drink. And nothing is quite like the stale ale and water downed whiskey like Hanged man. Seth was beginning to wonder why he even still came here after all these years. Everyone besides Aveline went into the tavern, missed her husband or something. Varric ordered the rounds on him for the Champion and the Hero. She shook her head at him but took the drink.<p>

Fenris was acting strange though. A red headed, elven woman was sitting alone at a table, staring into her mug. "Verana?" The elven woman looked up at him with sad eyes. Fenris blinked a few times. "I…I remember you. We played our master's courtyard while mother worked. You called me-"

"Leto." She said as she stood. "That's your name."

Seth smiled. "So this is your sister?" he sounded excited for Fenris. "Hi, I'm Seth Hawke." He said with an extended hand.

The woman looked away from the men. "Why are acting like this?" Fenris asked.

Seth looked around and noticed the patrons hiding under tables or leaving the tavern. Only his group looked confused about what was about to happen. "Looks like a welcome home party." Seth said. "Damn, and I forgot the confetti."

A thin, lanky man walked down the stairs. He was older with graying hair and beard. "Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always." The man came to the bottom the stairs and smiled viscously.

Seth leaned over to Fenris. "Let me guess, Denarious?" His elven companion gave a single nod, his eyes never leaving the human.

"I'm sorry it came to this Leto." His sister said.

Fenris snapped his head in her direction and took a menacing step forward. His voice low and harsh. "You lead him here."

Denarious stood behind her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Now now Fenris. Don't blame your sister. She did what any good Imperial citizen should."

Fenris took a step back, his anger flowing to the surface. "I never wanted these filthy markings, Denarious. But I won't let you kill me to get them."

The man chuckled. "How little you know my pet." Seth clutched the pommel of his long sword on his hip. Denarious noticed him and smirked. "So this is your new master then. The Champion of Kirckwall. Quite lovely."

Seth kept his head high. "Fenris doesn't belong to anyone."

The mages smirk turned into smile. "Do I detect a hint of jealously? I understand, the lad is quite skilled isn't he?"

"Shut your mouth Deanrious." Fenris growled and took a defensive stance. His tattoos beginning to glow blue. Everyone unsheathed their weapons and was ready to fight. Even Isabella stood next to Hawke and was ready to fight for her friend.

The mage rolled his eyes and sighed. "The word is master." Denarous and Verana stepped back out of the fighting way.

Theresa used her stealth to sneak up behind Denarious and used a sleeping poison on him while she stabbed and slaughtered his closest guards. Seth and his team were making a mess of things, but they were doing their jobs. They created the hysteria while she used it to her advantage. Walking up behind the guards, slitting throats, puncturing lungs, and stabbing hearts. Too easy. Almost made her wistful for a proper duel with Zevran.

Denarious came to and was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. Fenris took no time storming over to him, holding him up by his throat. The mage made the funniest little gurgle as his wind pipe was sealed off. "You are no longer my master." Fenris growled. His scowl firmly in place as he crushed and ripped out the mans throat. Letting him fall carelessly to the floor. A twinge of a smile appeared on his face as his vile man bled and suffocated.

Theresa smiled at the elf and his use of gratuitous violence. Thank the maker she was female or the room would see how happy she was. She admitted herself a long time ago that she was blood thirsty. However, her smile faltered as Fenris turned on his own sister.

She held her hands up protectively. "I had no choice, Leto." She said calm and monotone.

He stomped up to her and got in her face. "Stop calling me that."

She became scared of him and hid her face. "He was going to make me his apprentice." She met his gaze and faltered again. "He was going to make me a magistair."

His eye twitched as he cut his hand across the air. "You sold out your own brother to become a magistair?"

Anders jaw dropped. "Your sister was a mage? You fucking hypocrite! You really are just jealous."

Fenris gave a warning look to him but went back to his sister. "You have no idea what we went through. What I've had to do since mother died. This was my only chance." Tears were in her eyes.

Fenris glowed blue and took another step toward her. "And now, you have no chance at all."

She held her hands up again. "Please don't do this." Fenris didn't heed her, instead, grabbing hold of her arm. Verana looked at Seth. "Please tell him to stop."

Fenris raised his arm to run his hand through her chest. Seth interlocked their arms at the elbows so he couldn't strike her. "don't kill her."

Fenris looked at him, his anger moving to his friend. "Why not? She was ready to see me killed." He looked back her, death in his eyes. "What is she to me than another tool of the magistairs?"

Seth laminated for a moment. "I know what it's like to kill your own sister. You don't want that."

Varric stood on the other side Fenris, holding his wrist. "Elf, Fenris, this may be hard to believe, but this is the last thing you want to do."

Fenris looked at his friends and their hard learned wisdom. He released the woman. "Get Out." He snarled. The woman ran but stopped at the door. She turned and looked at her brother one last time. Seth and Varric released him. Seth couldn't help himself as he reached up and ran his thumb over the elfs chin. Fenris caught his hand and dropped it slowly. Looking away from his friend, mistakes, past.

"You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true. You wanted this, you competed for it. When you won, you used the boon to have mother and I freed."

Fenris turned, anguish on his face. "Why are you telling me this?"

She gave a look of malice of her own, like she was wronged in all of this. "Freedom was no boon. I look on you now and I believe that you received the better end of the bargain." She slowly turned and took her time leaving the tavern.

It wasn't until the door closed behind her that the bar took a breath and relaxed. The patrons found their seats and resumed their drinking. Seth watched Fenris closely. He was withdrawn, scowling, and in pain.

"I thought finding out about my past would bring a sense of belonging. But I was wrong. Magic has tainted that too. There is nothing for me to reclaim." He looked away from his friend. "I am alone."

The voice in Seths head told him to tell him that he was there, that he's always been there, and will continue to be there for Fenris. Always, until he no longer wanted him. Just as he was about to voice his concern, he felt the emotional knife stab into his heart. Fenris didn't want him. They had one night, and never again did he look at Seth that way again. Fenris didn't want him anymore. "You have people who care about you. You have friends."

Fenris scoffed. "Who, you?"

Anders crossed his arms. "Certainly not me."

Theresa slapped him on the back of the head. "You're not helping."

"I don't want to help." Anders whined.

"then shut up."

Fenris looked at his hands and arms. "You heard what Verana said, I fought for these, I competed for them. I feel unclean, like this magic is not only etched into my skin but has also stained my soul." He clinched his hands into fists and pinned them at his sides. "I need some air."

Seth watched him leave the tavern, every fiber of his being screaming at him to follow and comfort him. But instead, he saw the concerned look on Isabellas face. Seth jutted his chin at her to follow him. She gave a quick nod and followed the elf to where ever he went. He felt his soul die a little as the door slammed behind the pirate.

"Hawke." Varric said, looking up at the scored lover, "You alright?"

Seth smiled and said he was fine. Ordering a large bottle of whiskey, he and Varric went to his room and tried to forget the elf with white hair.

Theresa passed her pack off to Nathaniel and said that she was going to take the fallen Wardens keepsakes to the compound and left. Nathaniel sat down at a table and ordered the house stew with the special meat and hoped it wasn't green and fuzzy. Anders sat down with his old friend, hoping to catch up and reflect on old times. Nathaniel removed a journal and started to read, arching a brow at the mage who sat down in front of him.

"How have you been, Nate?"

"Fine." He said as he turned a page.

Anders nodded. "How's the little Howes?"

"What little Howes?"

"You and Velanna seemed pretty serious last I knew, you don't have any kids yet?"

Nathaniel dropped the book and looked at the ignorant mage with a calming anger. "Velanna disappeared in the deep roads two years ago and the barren thing works both ways. So no, I don't have any little Howe's to speak of."

He looked away from the archer. "Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"What do you want Anders?" His tone was long and tired. "Why did you even sit down? Are you hoping to rekindle a friendship between us over a few ales? Perhaps speak of former glory? What?"

Anders shrugged. "I just wanted to talk."

"About?" Anders snapped his jaw shut and didn't say anything. Nathaniel rubbed his temples. "Just do me a favor. Don't speak to Theresa anymore than you have to." Anders raised a brow at him. "She's already been through enough."

"What happened?"

Nathaniel raised a brow again. "You can't be serious?" Judging from his face, "What have you heard about Ferelden in the last six years?"

"We ended the blight?" he said sheepishly.

The Howe sighed. "Just leave her alone will you."

"What happened?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I want to know."

Nathaniel looked the mage over. He seemed earnest in his desire. The rouge sighed and put the tome in his pack. "Let's see, since you've left, Ferelden has fallen on some…odd times. Four years ago, there was an undead war."

Anders eyes got wide. "Undead war?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Apparently a necromancer from Orlais tried to take over by force by using an army of the undead. He raised entire battle fields and sent them to conquer Ferelden from West to East. His plan was to devour most of the country until he got to Denerium. Theresa called on the mages and dalish to help. A few villages were severely damaged but Redcliff only took a few casualties." Nathaniel's stew and ale arrived and he thanked the waitress. "that's what started the stand off with Orlais now." He took a few bites of his food and decided to drink the ale instead. "The good news is, our allies helped her out. They gave her a cure to her curse."

"What curse?"

"The one with the king." Anders nodded in understanding. "Two years ago, on a deep roads expedition, we discovered a creature that even dark spawn fear." The mages eyes went wide. "It uses the bodies of its victims to become it's armor. If tainted, it could become invincible and harder to kill than the arch demon itself. So for six months and a small army, we scoured the deep roads, looking for any others that might be there. Thankfully, they were contained into three taigs."

"What was it?"

"Theresa said it was some kind of blood magic gone awry and created a new monster. Even Jowan couldn't tell you the specifics."

"Jowans still there huh?"

Nathaniel nodded and took another swing. "But last year was probably the hardest for the country and her." He took a moment to reflect. "It started with a celebration of the decade of victory from killing the archdemon. We were all in Denrium celebrating and in a few days, she was to give a speech for the Landsmeet about how mages should have equal rights, liberties, and freedoms that non mages had."

Surprise overtook Anders. "Wait, she did that?"

Nathaniel nodded again. "Yes. It was a long time coming as well. She had tried for years to get people to listen to her for mage rights, but they wouldn't listen. So she did something that was…roguish. She had all the Grey Warden mages return to Amaranthine and had Jowan teach them how to fake blood magic."

"She made them learn blood magic?" His voice was treading on distain.

"No, fake it. Make it look like they knew it. Then she set them out to the banns and arlings that were against mages. Because they were wardens, the chantry couldn't touch them. At the time, it was fool proof. By having 'blood mages' in the areas that were against mages, what they voted would work in her favor. If they said yes to mage rights, it got done, if they said no, it proved that they weren't all trying to take over the minds of people, thus proving that they can be trusted and therefore have rights."

"You said 'at the time."

Nathaniel nodded. "Yes, well. We didn't know what was going on in the castle. Apparently a doppelganger killed Prince Duncan and took his position as prince. Waiting for the king to die and claim the throne. After his plans were brought to light, the king actually doubled the number of templars in his kingdom and said that the mages cannot be trusted yet. And furthermore, her actions of putting known blood mages in each Arling showed that she was abusing her power as Commander of the Grey for political reasons and stripped her of Amaranthine and any other land that was promised to her or any Grey Warden. Saying she was a Warden and Ferelden wasn't the Anderfelds." Nathaniel paused, lost in the memories. "After the lands meet, the king blamed her for the death of his son. Fergus disowned her for putting a blood mage in his Tenyer, and the chantry branded her a heretic for speaking out for mages. And she took all the blame solely on herself. The king put her under provisions that she is not allowed to leave the country. So being here, to help Zevran, is treasonous and if Alistair finds out, she'll be flogged or worse."

Anders didn't know what to say. She took a huge risk and is still to this day.

"And that's not the best part." Anders looked up and saw his impending doom that ragged behind Nathaniel's slate grey eyes. "She did all of this in your honor."

Anders became slack jawed for a moment. "What? Why?"

"You motivated her and showed her the injustices done to mages that deserve freedom. And in your death, she wanted to give other mages life. If she could, she would put the entire tower through the joining then take them frolicking through fields of wild flowers." Anders smiled at the idea. "That's why she got enraged when you wouldn't silence yourself about mage rights. She fought for it and lost everything. And you just being alive, well, it kind of makes her look like a fool."

"Where do the wardens stay now?"

"Soldiers Peak." Anders gave a confused look. "it's a fortress that was built during the fourth blight. The only way in or out is through a series of tunnels that only a few know by heart. Everyone else has to be lead."

"That works?"

Nathaniel smiled. "She has stayed commander for a reason. With the Chantry on her now, she needed someplace defensible and cut off. The Peak is nestled between three mountain with months of supplies. And the way she has the guard system, its' virtually impossible to penetrate."

"Couldn't you just climb the mountain?"

"it takes Three days to get up it, and three to get down. Besides, the Ferelden Chantry believes wave after wave of frontal assaults is more glorious than thinking like Orlieasian. And with her, you have to." Nathaniel took another drink of his ale and watched the Mage again. "You have what you wanted. Anything else?"

Anders looked away and seemed deep in thought. "No. Thank you Nathaniel."

The rouge arched a brow. "Good, now I have a question for you." Anders looked up and met the steel grey eyes of the Howe. "When she forgives you, and she will, what will you do with it?" The mage gave a confused look for a moment. "Forgiveness is…a precious thing. But I'm curious, will you squander it, like you have so many other things in your life, or will you prove you're worth the effort?"

Anders clinched his jaw. "Why would she forgive me? I've hurt her so much."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Because she's merciful. You know this."

Anders stood and left the rouge sitting alone at the table. Nathaniel watched him leave and took out the journal again.

"So," the dwarf was standing in front of him with a quill, ink, and a book, "you busy?"

Nathaniel arched a brow. "Why?"

The dwarf jumped up on the chair in front of him. Varric got comfortable, readying the journal and ink. "Tell me a story." Varric said with a smile.

XxXxXxXx

So it was his turn again in the barrel. Well, confession booth. Sebastian sighed as he flipped open the book he brought to keep himself entertained while he waited for misguided souls to flock to him.

Speak of the devil, "Forgive me for I have sinned," a young woman said.

Sebastian faced forward and listened to his sheep. "When was the last time you confessed child?"

The woman paused. "I must confess that I have never confessed. I have lived my life until now repenting for my sins by the actions I lead."

"What are your sins child." Sebastian said calmly. He smirked to himself. Isabella, if she didn't explode upon entering a chantry, would love to hear the confessions of strangers on a daily basis. Snoop that she was.

"I have impure thoughts of a man I cannot have." Did Sebastian detect a hint of a smile in her voice? "He is a man of the Maker, and though he has taken vows of chastity, I find myself still hungering and desiring him. I find myself aching for his touch in the dead of night. And even though I know I cannot have him at my side, I still imagine a life with him there."

"He believes that his life is better spent at the maker's side. If he were to break his vows to the Maker, would he be worthy of you? Or any woman in the Makers gaze?"

"True. But"

"If you truly wish to be at his side, join him in his vows. Have a chaste marriage where both of you dedicate your lives to Andraste and the Maker."

The woman scoffed. "A chaste marriage?"

"Yes child. In a normal marriage, both parties are expected to not go outside the marriage. He has already taken his vows, perhaps the same commitment from you is what is necessary for the both of you to prosper."

The woman groaned and shifted in the booth. "A chaste marriage." The shadows moved slightly. "A marriage where we both sleep in the same chantry, in the same room, but in separate beds." She paused and took a deep breath. "How long can I go without his touch, without him holding me through the night, without his soft kisses upon my lips." Sebastian opened his mouth to speak. "How long can I go without aching for the stubble of his chin scratching across my neck." He snapped his jaw shut. "How long until we both give into our vows as he caresses my cheek with his thumb as he kisses me passionately."

"Ma'am please-"

"How he will fondle my aching breasts with strong hands, his thumb teasing my pert nipples until I moan breathlessly. His lips dragging across my skin until he reaches my breasts, suckling until I'm begging for more. His hands traveling further south on my body until he reaches my apex." The confession booth grew warm. Sebastian took a deep breath to cool his heated body and steady his heart and try to rid himself of his growing shame at the woman's imagination. "My legs fall open and he will hover me, our eyes will meet and he will kiss me, tell me he loves me, before he will consummate our love for each other and in the maker."

"That hardly seems like a-"

"And as he ends, my body shudders under him and I will scream his name in my own completion, uncaring who will hear in this chantry. Uncaring of who will know of our love as I moan 'Sebastian.'"

Sebastian hid his face in his hand and smiled to himself. The blush was rising up on his neck as he cleared his throat. "By the way, brother, what is your name?" The woman sounded coy as she asked but also the tone had a hint of rhetorical.

The only one with an accent Sebastian wanted to say, but instead, "Sebastian Vael, sister."

The door opened to her booth and she left. Sebastian took a deep breath and cleared his mind of the images that the woman had put there. For ten years, he has lived his life like a monk willingly. He took his vows and allowed no other woman but Andraste at his side. In ten years, he had forgotten the caress of a woman's touch, the voice of passion in them. Sebastian steeled himself and prayed to the maker for guidance on his path.

The door to his booth opened and the light filled the darkened booth. Sebastian stood, only to be shoved back against the wall. His back of his knees hit the bench inside and he falls onto it. His assailant steps inside the booth and closes the door silently behind them. The attacker straddles his hips and wraps their arms around his neck. Sebastian leaned forward and learns that his attacker is a female. She chuckles as she leans down and rests her forehead on his.

"Madam, I must insist that you desist these actions now. I am a man of the maker, not of man."

"I know." The woman said. It was the exact same as the one who just revealed her fanisity. "What kind of a prince lives his life in the abby?"

"The devout kind. Now please, remove yourself from me." Sebastian put his hands on her shoulders. She deflected and wrapped her hands around his wrist, and pinned his arms above his head on the wall of the booth. "Miss, please." Sebastian kept his voice calm. "We are in a Chantry for Makers sake."

The woman chuckled. "In Antiva, people don't even go into the booths knowing full well what happens in there." The woman leaned in closer and started to nuzzle his neck, using her teeth to pull down the fabric of his high collar on his robes.

"Ma'am, stop." Sebastian's tone was that of a mother trying to scold her child in public.

"No."

Sebastian's eyes shot wide at her blatant disregard for his pleas. Maker, he was going to get raped by a woman. Does that happen? Sebastian fought her and tried to remove his arms from her. She shifted position and pulled his arms down on his back. Sebastian hissed at the pain and felt her smile into his neck. "I could scream, you know." The woman rolled her hips forward and created a wondrous friction that he hadn't felt in so long. Sebastian unconsciously threw his head back. "Please, stop."

"A kings duty is to create heirs, will you abandon your vows now or later, I wonder." She whispered into his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth.

"I will not abandon my vows." He hissed through his teeth, he lifted his leg to get her off only to have her roll her hips again.

"Then perhaps it's good that someone killed your family and took over your land. Unless you want to pass the land off to some random farmer." The woman kissed his forehead and started to slowly rock her body against his.

Sebastian tried to fight the physical urges that his body was producing by saying the Canticles of Trials in his head while fighting her verbally. "Release me."

The woman smiled. "As you wish." He heard the sound of a blade being drawn. Sebastian inhaled to shout only to have her lips seal around his lower lip. Her soft lips against him drew him in and he forgot what he was about to do. Instinctively, his tongue darted out and into her mouth and danced with hers. She tasted of the chantry red wine. Her grip lessened on his arms until she finally let go.

One hand went into her hair while the other went to her waist. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt with breeches, high riding boots completed her outfit. The shirt seemed odd considering it was spring.

HE felt tugging on his breeches and realized what she was doing. She was cutting the laces of his breeches, releasing him.

Sebastian tried to get in control of the situation without losing something else. "Miss, please, calm yourself."

"How long has it been, Sebastian, since you've felt a woman's touch?" She pushed the fabric around his waist down. "When was the last time you felt the earth quake below you?" She gently held onto his hardened man hood and removed it from its confines of the breeches. "How much longer will you force yourself to live a life of self denial?" She began to stroke the exiled prince.

"Stop, this is wrong." He said as his hands gripped tighter her hair. His other hand fisting the fabric on her back.

"Is it? The maker gave us these parts." She emphasized by gripping him tighter, and enjoying the hiss of air he took in pleasure. "He gave us these urges. Isn't it denying him by denying our nature?"

"that's the difference between man and –ah- beasts. That we can deny ourselves."

The woman laughed quietly. The woman stood only to kneel between his knees, her hand still on his hardened member. She leaned forward and licked the tip of the moisture that had accumulated there. Sebastian threw his head back again. The maker was testing him. That's what this was. It was a test. A test of his vows.

"I'm going to give you a choice. Either way, it will be up to you. I can either give you what you want and still fall within the confines of your vows, we give in completely and I won't tell a single soul, or I can leave now." She took the tip of his cock into her mouth and gently suckled on it.

Sebastian instinctively lifted his hips to meet her lips. He thrusted halfway into her mouth when she greedily suckled all the way down to his hilt. The dim light in the booth didn't give him enough to see her features clearly but she was pale with dark hair and eyes. She looked up and met his eyes. He gave a look of anguish and she just smiled as she took all of him again.

She pumped him harder, faster, until he was pulling her hair and biting his knuckle to keep silent. She flicked her tongue across the tip of him again only to have him lurch forward. The woman covered him quickly as he bit his lip to keep from groaning. Sebastian vision flashed white and he came into the woman's mouth. She swallowed greedily his seed and continued to pump him for more until he stopped shivering.

The woman straddled his hips again. She kissed his forehead that was now covered in a fine sheen of sweat in a gentle tenderness of a lover. She kissed his nose in the same manner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't give you much of a choice did I? I'm sorry." She whispered. Her tone made him believe her. Sebastian held her face in his hands and looked at her the best he could in the little light.

"What is your name?"

The woman took out a kerchief and wiped his forehead. She met his eyes and smiled. "I thought confessions were anonymous?"

Sebastian smiled at her coyness. "You asked for my name sister, what is yours?" She gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb before kissing him lovingly. There was a hint of longing on her part that he couldn't help but know how she felt. She stood slowly and opened the door slightly. Sebastian stood and held her from behind. "Your name." He whispered.

She peaked around and exited the booth. Her dark hair went down half way her back in loose waves. Her shirt and boots were black with kacki breeches. She stepped forward to the railing and looked down. She turned and Sebastian's jaw dropped.

"Commander?" he whispered.

She winked and gave a gesture to remain silent. Theresa took his hand and pulled him to the railing. She pointed down and he looked where. It was a man kneeling before Andraste. His white hair and dark skin made Sebastian think of…MAKER that's Fenris. Sebastian smiled and looked at Theresa. She gave him the silent gesture again and leaned into his ear. "I have a room at the hanged man if you want to…start making your own princes." She gave a sly smile and Sebastian felt the blush climb up his neck again. He rubbed his neck and looked away. "By the way, you are still techniquly within your vows. So don't think you've sinned." She held his face again and kissed his forehead. Theresa walked around him and headed down the stairs. "Best time in the chantry ever."

Sebastian watched her walked down the stairs and met up with Isabella at the exit who gave her a fist bump, leaving seperatly.

Sebastian shook his head with a frown. Damn rouges.


	4. NSFW FenFen

NSFW again just look for the ** first full man love scene. If you can give pointers, rofl at the pun, id love you...yes i know, i'm a nerd. thank you for playing.

* * *

><p>Nothing like killing apostates to make a man smile. Fenris was humming to himself as he opened the door to his mansion. Something was…off. Danaerious was dead, what was going on? He searched his house with a suspicion and a raised weapon. The usual rooms that burglars would be was clear. He neared the servants quarters and heard…singing. The raised his weapon. In a quick movement, he kicked in the door to the larder and gave a battle cry only to stop.<p>

Two young elven girls hid behind a woman clad in leather armor. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. The commander turned around and went back to what she was doing. "Hurt them and you won't have to worry about staying free."

"Is that a threat?" He snapped.

"Put down your weapon. We're not here to hurt you." She continued to chop something and didn't notice him.

The two girls were frightened of him. Hiding behind her legs and watching him for excessive movements. Fenris did as she asked. "What are you doing in my home?"

"Well," she put something she was chopping in a bowl and chopped some more. "We did a mission for a little girl and she gave a bushel of apples, and Nono wanted pie. The Hanged Man wouldn't let me use their oven, Hawke wasn't home, and your door was unlocked."

"No it wasn't." He stormed toward her, scaring the little girls more. The older one pulled on her buckles and looked at her.

Theresa patted her head. "Okay so what. Arrest me for breaking and entering. But if you do, you wont get any piiiiiie." Theresa motioned for the girls to go back to the area that they were playing in. They moved slowly, watching Fenris closely. He looked where they were. They painted on the walls little pictures of the sun and elves holding hands.

Fenris pointed at the wall. "You let them destroy my wall?"

Theresa scoffed and continued to chop. "Judging from the ass prints on the dusty countertops, this room isn't exactly serving its function. They made it colorful."

The girls gasped. "You said a bad word, Aunt Thess."

Theresa looked at slowly, "Are you sure Zev's your father?" They nodded. She shrugged. "Anyways, if you could help with the dough, this could go faster."

"Or you could leave, now."

"I could, but then I wont have pie." She turned and looked at the antisocial elf with a smile. "Please."

Fenris looked at the girls who were still watching him closely. With a grunt he removed his gauntlets and walked toward the counter. Crossing his arms he watched the woman. "What do you need?"

She smiled. She poured the ingredients together and told him to mix. The girls eventually relaxed around the brooding elf and started to sing again.

"Now you need to kneed the dough." Fanris gave a calm confused look at the woman. "Just release your anger on it." Theresa smiled and motioned for him to start. Fenris had watched bakers work and mimicked what they did. He folded it and pressed down, breaking the wet dough. She laughed and tapped his hands. "Too much anger. Here." She nugged him out of the way and showed him to do it. "Gently but forcibly. Try it."

Fenris did it again and saw the approved look on her face. He did it again and kneeded the dough. The two spoke of travels, ventruers, life and loves until she said the dough was done. The next step was to roll it out. He was able to release his full force on the unyielding dough. "This is why wives don't beat their husbands," she said with a smile, "their anger goes into the food that they serve them."

"What a remarkable reason never to get married." He said dead pan.

Theresa smiled and asked the girls to check on the fire. They loaded the pan with the dough, filling, and dough again and placed it in the brick oven.

"Now what?" He asked.

She looked at the girls. "You girls want to play hide and go seek?" both nodded and looked at Fenris.

"will he play?" Egano asked worriedly.

"Sure." Theresa said for him and smiled. She hid her face in her hands and started to count. The girls giggled and ran and hid. "One, two, three…" Theresa peaked , "78910, ready or not…Why aren't you hiding?"

Fenris arched a brow. "Because I'm a grown man."

Theresa swatted his chest. "I play all the time. With people my own age."

"twelve?"

She gave him a warning look. "Their father is a master assassin, he wants them to know how to hide and attack. And if they have fun in the process, double win." He still looked unamiused. "Fine, help me find them."

Fenris rolled his eyes and helped. But once turned to twice, turned into a fun day in the mansion. Engano was already learning how to be a shadow and would distract Fenris while the other three women tried to run.

Theresa took the pie from the oven when she heard Amio scream. Unsheathing her weapons, she ran into the main hall and saw the girl wrapped around his feet and holding him down. Amio giggled. "Fenris is a dragon. Save us."

Fenris gave a brow and a dead pan "grr." Theresa shrugged. "Fear not m'ladies, I shall save you from this fearsome beast."

"Fenris, you home?" Seth announced form the door. Entering the main room, he stopped and smiled.

Fenris cleared his throat and stood up straight. "yes, Hawke?"

Theresa had her daggers drawn, two girls wrapped around his feet, and Fenris looking…embarrassed. Seth smiled. "What are you doing?"

"We're playing." Amio said for Fenris who didn't have the chance to come up with a good lie.

Seth put his book on the near by table and kneeled to speak to the girls. "What are you playing?"

"Knights and dragons." Egano said with a smile.

Seth smirked at Fenris who looked away from him.

Theresa cleared her throat and sheathed her weapons. "girls, come on."

"but, we want to play…" they whined.

She held her hands out. "come on." They moaned again as she lead them to the larder. Fenris watched the children exit the room and turned to Seth. He was wearing a troll of a smile at his elven friend. "Say anything and I'll rip your heart out."

Seth laughed. "Who would believe me?" He patted Fenris on the shoulder. "Go change and we'll get started." Seth watched Fenris bow his neck and head up the stairs to change out of his graphed armor. What is it about kids that turn men into children?

"Where did Fen-fen go?" Theresa asked from the entry way door. The girls were at her heels, spoons in hands, looking at the four bowls in her hands.

Fen-fen? Seth smiled again. "He, uh, went to change."

She shrugged and put the bowls on the table. The girls found two suitable chairs for them to sit on to eat. Amio had to be lifted and they enjoyed the pie.

Theresa lifted one bowl for herself and saw Seth give a smile like he was trapped in a memory. Theresa held the bowl out to him. He waved it off. "It's fine." Again he shook his head. "Will you just take the damn bowl." She said sternly. Seth gave frightened look and took the bowl slowly.

"Aunt Thess," Amio asked with a full mouth, "Don't you want some? It's good?"

Theresa ruffled her hair. "remember what Papa said?"

Egano left her spoon in her mouth. "Large crowds make for the best pick pockets?"

Seth choked on his pie and Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, but no. Sharing is caring. It makes friends."

Both girls went back to eating their pie when Fenris came down stairs in just a tunic and his leggings. Seth watched him get closer, his tattoos barley shined through the thin fabric of his tunic. His heart squeezed at the thought of his nude body below him. Seth took a deep breath and ate more pie.

Theresa gave him a bowl and a spoon that he didn't use, and ate his piece in a few bites.

The breeze shifted behind Theresa and she turned her head to look. A few moments passed and she rode it off as paranoia. The girls gave her a confused look and she gave a comforting smile.

Dark hands snaked around her middle and held her in place. A soft voice whispered "got you" in her ear. Theresa gave a shriek and calmed herself when she realized who is was. "I'm glad I still have that effect on you."

The girls looked at the man behind Theresa and both gave an excited "papa" and hugged his legs. Zevran released the warden and patted both of his girls heads. "Did you girls have fun today?" Both nodded vigorsiouly. He motioned for them to get cleaned up and they ran down the hall, doing as they were told. They ran into the kitchen again and Zevran looked at the two men in front of him. "Champion." He said with a nod and his eyes drifted to the white haired elf. Zevran slowly swivled his head at Theresa but his eyes never leaving the elf. "We should have come to Kirckwall sooner."

"I know right?" Theresa looked excited.

Zevran looked at the brooding elf and smiled. "Zevran Arraini. And you are…"

"May I ask you something?" Fenris asked with an arched brow.

Zevran smiled. "I am all ears."

Fenris opened his mouth to ask then snapped it shut at the cunning smile on the other elfs face. All ears, oh haha, clever. Fenris crossed his arms and scowled. "How do you Fereldens keep breaking into my home?"

Zevran gave a chuckle. "It's hard to notice with the accent sometimes, but I'm Antivan." Theresa held back a chuckled which only increased the elfs annoyance. Zevran sighed. "You know, up a ladice, through a window, down a wall and you're where you need to be." Zevran tried to be cute but it wasn't working. "You own this manson?"

Seth smiled. "Something like that."

"Ah." Zevran looked at the white haired elf again. "My my, if elves are treated this well perhaps I should move here."

Fenris scoffed. "Kirckwall already has a dark skinned, light haired, tattooed, foreign, elf living in Hightown."

Zevrans eyes glazed over and smiled. Fenris raised a brow and Theresa waved a hand infront of his face. Zevran snapped back to reality. He looked around the room and smiled. "Oh, you were talking. Sorry, my mind wondered to…dessert toppings. You were saying?"

Theresa shook her head. "How do I put up with you?" she asked herself.

Zevran leaned in and rested his forehead on her cheek. "because I represent all the sins that you don't have the courage to commit."

She pursed her lips. "True."

The two little girls reentered the room and looked to their father. "Are you two ready to go?"

Amio lifted her arms to be held but Egano ran to Fenris. "I want to play with Fen-fen."

Seth smiled but Zevran looked the elf over with lustful eyes. "As do I. However," He blinked and looked his little girl, "we have to get going. It's getting dark and we have to get to Downtown."

Theresa arched a brow. "Lowtown?"

Zevran shrugged. "Same difference."

She rolled her eyes. "Two months." She said to herself.

Zevran picked up Amio and held a hand out for his other daughter. With a stern look, Egano took it with a hung head. "Say thank you and good bye." They did so in Antivan and Zev gave a proud smile. He led them through the front door.

"Thank you Fenris." Theresa said with a bow.

He arched a brow and smirked. "thank you."

Theresa nodded to Seth and headed out the door to follow Zevran with the girls.

"Cute girls." Seth said.

Fenris gave a small nod and picked up the book. The elf looked his friend over. "You can dress down if you like."

Seth nodded as they made their way up the stairs into his sitting room. They both shared a couch as Fenris began to read out loud the tome that Seth had brought. During his time, Seth took off his armor and placed it near the door. Listening to Fenris' voice like a smooth velvet across his skin. Seth was hoping that his elf never knew the kind of physical effect he had on him, but some times it was hard to deny.

The wine that they drink was starting to get to his head as Seth sat back down on the sofa. Fenris was hunched over the book, reading. Seth looked at him. His burns were shimmering through his tunic. Seth's mind wondered to their first and only night. His burns glowed with every thrust, his breathing was labored with each pull. The way Fenris' hair felt curled between his fingers, even the most expensive silk couldn't match its smooth, soft texture.

He stopped reading, Seth looked him over and saw that he was tense. Looking over his shoulder, Seth read to where he stopped. "Androil's Reach." Seth helped.

"I've been thinking. About what Anders said."

Seth chuckled. "Starting to see the light I see."

"No," he said forcibly, "Not that. He wanted Theresa to hate him, instead of understanding. He said it would be easier for her and him if she would."

"And she does."

Fenris shook his head. "But she doesn't want to." Fenris paused. "Hadreana is dead. Denarious is dead. But this victory tastes like ash. I keep swallowing this hate like a poison and it gets me nowhere. I thought with their deaths, I could live like a free man, but, is it really freedom that I'm left with?"

Seth smirked. "don't tell me you miss the good ol' days of being chased and hunted?"

Fenris gave his own chuckle. "No. I wouldn't go that far. It's just" he paused, as if to change what he wanted to say, "It's just difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter it's not without cause. Perhaps, it is time to move forward, I just don't know where that leads." Fenris leaned back against the couch and rested his head on the back of it.

Seth watched him with hooded eyes. "Where ever it leads, I'll be at your side." Wow, how cheesly poetic is that.

Fenris looked at him and smiled. "We've never discussed what happened three years ago?"

Ah, painful memories. Seth shrugged. "You didn't want to talk about it."

"I was a fool." He leaned forward and laced his fingers infront of him. "I thought it better if you hated me." Oh, that's where Anders fits into all of this. "I deserve no less. But it doesn't matter." Fenris turned his body to look at Seth with full force. "That night I" he looked away as if he lost all the courage it took to look at him, "I remember your touch as if it were yesterday." Fenris looked back at his former lover and Seth felt his heart squeeze again as the confession but kept it off his face. "I should've asked for your forgiveness long ago, I hope you can forgive me now."

A little voice inside of Seth head was wearing a huge smile, reaching out to Fenris_, I've always forgiven you, I want a hug! _But he had to maintain a certain masculine appearance. "Why did you leave? Help me understand."

Fenris sighed. "I've thought about this answer a thousand times. The pain from all those memories all at once. It was too much." Fenris looked away again, disgusted at himself. "I was a coward. If I could go back, I would stay. Tell you how I felt."

Seth smirked. "Which is….?"

Fenris looked at Seth, his eyes piercing and full of desire. Seths smirk faded. "Nothing could be worse than living without you."

"Oh, I don't know, this might be fun to hold over a little while longer."

Fenris scooted closer to Seth on the couch, just inches from him. "If there is a future to be had, I would walk into it gladly at your side."

**Seth wanted to blame the wine, the roaring fire, even the intimaticy of the night, but it his desire that made him reach up and trace the design on Fenris' chin with his thumb. Seths hand moved further back and grasped the back of Fenris' head and forced him to come closer to Seth.

Their lips locked in a loving embrace that felt foreign to Seth but he relished no matter. It was chaste at first, lips slowly exploring the others. But the hunger drove Seth to lick and suckle on Fenris' lower lip. The dark elf's tongue darted out and sought out Seth's own. Their tongues danced and slid over the other as their hands were feverishly trying to remove clothing. Seth tugged on Fenris' shirt only to have the elf rip the laces off his trousers. Seth pulled back and smirk. "Someone eager." He said playfully.

But Fenris wasn't in the mood. He never was. Fenris dominated his lips again and even pushed him back down on the couch. Seth allowed it for a short time. Fernis' hands were busy trying to dig out Seth's hardening staff and with a one track mind, Seth broke the kiss and bit into the elf's neck. Fenris threw his head back and stopped what he was doing and enjoyed the pain. Seth repositioned them, not letting go. Fenris was now sitting on Seth's lap. Fenris gave a low growl as Seth removed his teeth from his neck to his right nipple. When Seth released him, Fenris pushed him back against the sofa and kissed him hard and animalistic.

Fenris lowered himself down to where he was kneeling between Seth's knees. He took the other man into his mouth and sucked with a forceful need. Seth threw his head back and curled his fingers in the other mans hair, enjoying every moment of this.

Fenris stopped and slowly kissed his way up Seth's chest, removing the shirt with it. When Fenris stood and pulled the shirt over his head. Seth stopped his from sitting by gently pushing the leggings down over his tight ass and thick thighs. Fenris' man hood had swelled and Seth gave him the same satificaation that the elf gave him. Fenris guided the man gently until his knees were about to give.

The elf kissed the human tenderly that made Seth's heart stop. Fenris used his strength and pulled Seth until he was laying on the sofa, and Fenris above him. Seth smiled and pinched the tip of Fenris' ears, causing a hiss of pleasure from the elf.

"You will pay for that." Fenris threatened.

But Seth only chuckled. "Oh no." Whatever he was about to say was lost in his throat as Fenris bit into his shoulder. Seth held the other man close to him as he felt Fenris hot breath sweep across his skin.

Fenris licked his first three fingers and used his saliva as a lubricant for himself. Seth pointed at a near by table. "You know that's weapon grease right?"

Fenris looked at the table then back at the human below him. He smirked. Aww, big bad hawke's afraid to get hurt. Fernis pulled his salivia on the tip of his tounge and licked the side of Seths face. "Aw, eww," he said, trying to get it off. "It's in my beard and everything."

"theres some in your hair too."

"What? Damnit." Seth contuined to use the back of his hand to get all the spit off his face.

"Besides," Fenris said as he placed a finger at Seth's entrance, "That bottle's empty." Fenris gently pushed in one finger and watched as Seth's hands went from his face to Fenris' back. When Fenris was fully within, he rubbed the hard bulb, causing Seth to damn near scream his name, beggin for more. With a smile, Fenris did as the man asked, adding another finger and waiting until his muscles relaxed and allowed Fenris to enter him.

Fenris removed his fingers and spat on his own member and placed himself at Seth's entrance. He leaned forward and engulfed Seths lips in a deep kiss as he slowly thrust himself into the other man. Fenris didn't move until Seth pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

Fenris enjoyed every moment with this man. His hard breathing and heavy panting were a symophany in his ear. Its been too long since he heard his name called with such passion. Fenris reached between them and stroked his lover, loving the hiss of pleasure that he riled up from the Champion.

Fenris was unable to control himself for much longer and snapped his hips into Seth. His quickened pace with the passasionate whispers from Seth was enough to drive him over the edge. Fenris baryly had enough strength to keep going. He felt Seths entrance tighten at release and felt the sticky liquid on his chest and stomach when his vision flashed black and all he could do was feel the immense power of his completion. In a wave of pleasure, his body was drained into the other man and he collapsed on him.

Both of their bodies covered in Seths juice, Fenris had just enough strength left to kiss his heart before flopping his head back down on Seths chest.

The men caught their breaths on one another before Seth ran a hand though the elfs hair. "So, you're being uncharasticly tender tonight."

"You could leave."

Seth wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "I think I'll stay." Seth chuckled. "did you know that you glow, literally glow, when you cum?"

"I think Isabella mentioned it once or twice." Seth pursed his lips at the elf. Way to ruin a mood. "Speaking of female lovers," Fenris yawned, "what are you going to tell Merrill?"

Seth paused. "Shit, I totally forgot about that."

Fenris smirked. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Or, turn me into her personal puppet."

Fenris gave a comforting 'hmm' before drifting off into sleep.

XxXxXxXx

"You reek of wine." Merrill said as Seth sauntered into his home the next morning, desperately needed a bath to get all the cum off his own chest. It got stuck in his chest hair and it was really itchy. The hang over and her shrieking wasn't helping.

"Shh." He said as he climbed the stairs. Did he always have this many stairs.

"Where were you last night?"

"Fenris's. shh."

"Why?"

"Reading." He said as he finally made it to the final step. Finally. Just a few more and he will be in bed. He looked up. Fuck that's too far. Should've passed out down stairs in front of the fire.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all that happened."

Seth stopped at the door way to his room. He rubbed his face, trying to get the sleep off of him. HE turned slowly and rested his head on the door frame. "because that's exactly what happened."

"What?"

"don't get dizzy. You're not that dumb and I'm not that drunk."

Merrill took a few steps toward him. "Why did you sleep with him?"

Seth looked at the little woman in front of him. "Because I've wanted to for the last three years. Because I wanted something more with him than just one night."

Merrill stiffened her lower lip. "Do you love him?"

Seth thought about it for a moment. All the songs and poetry made sense with him. He felt the need to protect him, comfort him, to be at his side at all times. Is that love? "Yes."

"the same way that you said you LOVED ME?" She shouted as she pushed him into the room. Seth staggered for a moment only to catch his balance in the middle of his room. Merrill didn't stop. She punched and slapped his chest with everything, releasing everything she has ever felt, the rejection from her caln, the death of her elder, his rejection, all came tumbling out.

Seth caught her before she collapsed. She cried into his shoulder as he hung on to her, rubbing her back. In that moment, she hated him more than she thought possible. He was comforting her and making her fall for him when she should be punishing him.

Merrill fought out of his arms and stood.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped at the door way and sniffled. "I'm going home. I was a fool to think that an elf could live here with a human and there wouldn't be any consequences. I should've known that you were like every other shemlen, and I was a naive little elf." She started to leave.

"It wasn't like that." Seth called behind her. "And you know it."

Seth fell back onto his bed when he heard the main door slam shut.

XxXxXxXx

"You have beautiful handwriting."

Sebastian turned to see who was talking. Theresa snuck up on him and was looking over his shoulder. She smiled at him and he felt his stomach drop.

"Thank you." Ha said, turning back to the tome, inking his feather.

Theresa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts against his back. Her chin in the crook of his neck. "Honestly, it's beautiful. Look at it." Sebastian gave her a skeptical look as she nuzzled his ear. Her voice dropped to a husky growl. "The curve of the e," her nose rimming the shell of his ear, running her thumb across his lower lip, "the openness of the o," her hand traveled lower to this neck, "curve of the n." Her hands went lower still over his chest, over his back, and wrapped back around over his abs.

"You need to stop."

Her hands went lower still, massaging his thighs. "The way your letters stand…upright. No leaning, but straight forward."

Sebastian sighed at her attempt. The exhaustion apparent. "Why do you do this?"

She nuzzled his neck. "Because I want you."

Sebastian sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He watched her from the corner of his eye. "can I ask you something?"

She chuckled into the crook of his neck. "Only if I get to leer at you while you do so."

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and seemed deep in thought. Theresa watched him closely, waiting. "Fenris told me that you went into the deep roads to find a Howe." Theresa nodded, maker, he smells good. "Didn't his family kill your own?"

Theresa slowly released him and stood up. "You really want to have this conversation?"

Sebastian rubbed his brow. "I've recently discovered that a family friend ordered assassins to kill my family. I was wondering…even knowing what his father did, how did you find the courage to forgive him?"

Theresa had a sad look. She remembered the odd first few months of watching Nathaniel for any sign of betrayal only to have him become her second. She smirked and leaned down again. She grabbed hold of the legs of the chair and pulled him away from the table.

Sebastian gave a surprised look at first and then annoyance when she sat down on his lap. One hand in his hair, the other caressed his chest. He could feel her heat through the thin material of his chantry robes. He took her hand and pulled it away. "If you're going to make me uncomfortable, I'm going to make you uncomfortable." She said. He saw her logic and looked around. Mother Ulthera nor any of the sisters were around.

"Fine." He said with exhaustion.

She gave an amused smile and played with his hair. "He forgave me first. He saw, well heard from his sister, what his father had become in his absence and forgave me for killing him. Letting him live, however, is a different story." Her fingernails were gently scraping across his scalp during her short story.

Sebastian shamefully enjoyed having her this close. Having someone near him physically instead of spiritually was joyful in itself. Say what you want, but humans need to touch and be touched. However, he was still a brother of the chantry, and she couldn't know how he felt. "Why did you let him live?"

She giggled, giggled! "I wasn't given much of a choice."

"How so?"

She shifted her weight so she sat between his legs. "Anders wouldn't let me kill him." Sebastian gave a confused look. "He physically stopped me, saying that it was wrong to unjustly kill a man based on who he was and not for what he did. Anders wouldn't remove the barrier between me and Nate unless I agreed to let him live. And that's his story." Theresa shook her head. "Damn healers."

Sebastian smirked. "I had no idea that he was even capable of mercy."

Theresa gave a sad smile. "I don't know how he is now, but he used to be…a good man, strong, gentle, sarcastic," loving. She gave a sad smile at nothing as her eyes glazed over from the memories. He would watch her sleep, smile gently at her after sex, and kiss her during. He was a shoulder to lean on when she needed one, he helped her relax and forget.

"Do you miss him?" Sebastian asked, dragging her out of her memories.

"I used to."

"And now?"

"I wonder why I even cared." Theresa gave a sigh. "It's not like he cares or anything."

"What happened?"

What happened? The letter arrived and it took Nathaniel and Jowan to lift her off the floor as she became numb to the world for three months. Her lower lip quivered and she firmed it in seconds. "You don't want to hear about that do you?" She asked with a smile. She got off his lap and bent at the waist between his knees. She ran her hands down his chest. "Especially when there's so much more we can do." Her smile turned lecherous.

Sebastian played it off, no longer surprised at her wily ways. He stood and took her hands into his. Sebastian gave a small smile and gently squeezed her hands. "He's still a good man." Theresa gave a confused look. "He runs a free clinic down in Darktown for the underprivileged. He cures them of their sickness and wounds and doesn't ask for anything in return. You should settle things between you two."

She smiled. "I'd rather stay here and get something started between us." Theresa said with a wink.

Sebastian gave a knowing smile. "We cannot give ourselves wholly when a part of us belongs to someone else. If I intend to give you nothing less than a prince, I want nothing more than your entire heart."

Theresa looked away, wait, was that a proposal? She snapped her head back to him. Sebastian gave a small smile and waited for her to respond. She gave a confused smile. "Seriously?" The prince arched a brow. Theresa jutted a thumb behind her. "I'm gonna go take care of that." Sebastian gave a nod and released her hands. He had a happy smile, waiting for her to leave. "Do I get anything for the journey?" she was wearing a cunning smile.

"such as?"

Theresa took a step forward and leaned into him. Her lips almost touching his. Sebastian smiled in leaned in to her. He put his hand on her shoulders and forcibly turned her. Theresa opened her eyes and looked behind her and saw the archer smiling like a happy child. Theresa snarled and grunted "Fucking Rouges" as she left him on the lattice to get back to copying his books.

Sebastian shook his head at her in shame. Cute but thick.


	5. NSFW Anders

NSFW what is with all the smut tastic scenes, guh i'm going to hell for this...void, right...idk, anyways, again look for the **

Everytime i hear Within Temptation - Forgiven, it just reminds me of Theresa's stand point here. while Red - Peices is totally Anders right now. Grr.

* * *

><p>Anders took a deep breath and enjoyed the night in Darktown. Well, enjoyed it safely inside his clinic. He ran topside today and picked up necessary ingredients for salves and potions, trying to not think that his Commander was in the city.<p>

He spent the last six years trying to forget her. Trying to get her eyes out of his mind. Trying to kill the soft side that she created. And here she was. It would seem that he should have ran further but how far could he run before hitting Wessiup. How far could he go before hitting more Wardens and they would know what he was. And yet, when he thought he was in the clear, she showed up. What is it with the Maker forcing people to come face to face with their past?

Anders sighed to himself. It doesn't matter. None of it mattered. He removed the drake stone and gently started to break it apart. In a mortar, he ground it into a fine powder and set it aside for later use. Anders washed his hands of the drake stone and sighed again. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She needed to leave least she…

Anders shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the saddening thought. He had to let her go. Again. He had to do this. He had to.

Anders stood and put a small kettle over a fire. The small flask of goats milk that Rose gave him today as a gift for healing her child of the pox caught his attention. With a smile, Anders stood and poured some of it into a bowl. He placed it outside his door and crouched, waiting for the cats to come out of the woodwork, well, dirt, and scurry at the free meal.

"What are you doing?"

Anders looked at the stairs to see his Commander coming up the stairs. "Putting out milk." He looked at the bowl and smiled at the memory of Ser Pounce A-lot. "I miss having a cat."

Theresa chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, he misses having a human who waited on him hand and…paw." Theresa walked toward him and watched him for a moment.

Anders stood and looked out over Darktown. The Undercity was a cruel place but many claimed him to be the light of the area. "I think all the refugees here scared away all the cats." He lowered his brows at a thought. "Or maybe, eaten them."

Theresa stuck out her tongue in a picture of disgust. "But cats are all" Anders looked at her with a curious look that made her shut up.

"How did you find me?"

Theresa gave a sly smile. "Do you think I don't know you, Anders. All I have to do is follow the sounds of screaming women and crying children and there you will be, wiping their noses and telling them it will all be alright. That the monsters will go away." Theresa smiled again and met his eyes. "You have a good heart, Anders, you genuinely want to help people. It makes you an easy target. And the people you help are very informational when you jingle shinnies in front of them."

Anders raised a bemused brow. "so you bribed them?" Theresa nodded. Anders looked away. He began to wonder if the templars knew where he was. A free clinic in the Undercity isn't exactly the hardest place to find. But why haven't they caught him yet?

Theresa furrowed her brow. "I didn't come here to gloat, I promise." She reached into a side pocket on her belt and retrieved a small vial of red liquid. She inspected it while she spoke. "For six years, I thought you were dead. The circle said that you died and were mauled by animals. They said that a fire probably got out of control and the smoke killed you and the others. Then the animals came." She paused as she turned the vial in her fingers. She looked up in his eyes with unshed tears. "I missed you so much Anders." She looked down at the vial again, in shame at her confession. "I've had this with me since I could get it. Here." She held it out to him. Anders took it carefully and looked at it. It was a small, with a bulbous end and a cork stopping the thin, narrow tip. Within was a piece of paper with something written on it. Anders lifted it to the light to see. _Xander Ezeakel Yearling._ He looked at his commander with wide eyes.

"Is this…"

"Its your phylactery." Anders held it in his hands. This small piece is what frightened him all his life, the way they were able to find him all these years. She had it. She kept it. "Carrol was able to reverse the reventat that suppose to come when you break it." Theresa looked up into his eyes and gave a sad smile before looking at the vial again.

"How long have you had this?" Anders asked amazed.

Theresa looked up trying to remember. "Uhh four years..give or take."

Anders looked down at her again. She battled the chantry and won. She was able to get what no one was able to. Anders smiled and wanted to kiss her. She was as amazing as the day he…left. He withdrew his looks and back at the vial.

"Well, aren't you going to celebrate?" Theresa asked innocently. Anders raised a perplexed brow. "By breaking it." She helped.

Anders looked at it again. Over twenty years spent worrying about this little thing. When he was younger, he imagined what he would do when he was able to break it. And now that he has it, he just wants to look at it. "What do you do in a moment like this? This phylactery has shaped my entire life as much as my magic has. How do you ceremoniously destroy it?"

"With a smile." Theresa looked at his serious face. "Oh, it was…sorry." Theresa gave a sheepish smile and looked out over Darktown.

Anders looked at the plain bottle and removed the cork. He upturned the vial and poured his blood onto the ground. With the piece of paper still within, he looked at it again. _Xander Ezeakeal Yearling. _This was his. This was his fear. And only with her, did his fear ever leave him.

"You're free." Theresa looked up into his brown eyes and smiled again. Her mind flooding with memories that she quickly batted away. "I wish you a long life of peace Anders."

She turned around and Anders didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. He reached out to her, for her. He held her hand and stopped her from running. Theresa turned to look at him with longing eyes. Anders screamed at himself to say something, anything to get her to stay. "I just put a kettle on." Real smooth Anders.

"No I should get-"

"And I have cookies."

Theresa fought the smile. "Well, it'd be rude to say no."

Anders smiled. She hasn't changed much. She still had a weakness for baked confections. Then again, what grown man doesn't. Anders released her hand and walked ahead of her into his clinic. He cleared off some benches for them to sit on around a fire. They sat in silence as they drank their tea.

"So, the cookies were a lie?" Theresa asked into her cup. Her brow raised in mischief.

Anders smiled beside himself. "Sorry about that."

"No you're not." She said as she set the cup down beside her. She circled the rim with a finger. "Do you want to talk?"

Anders clinched his jaw and leaned forward on his elbows. He didn't want to but the air had to be cleared. He didn't want to die without telling her the story. Without her knowing that she is his biggest regret. He gave a small nod and stared at the ground.

"Well," She said sounding slightly indifferent, trying to be strong. "The obvious question for me is why did you run? What were you running from?"

Anders took a deep breath. She had a right to know. She may not understand, she may run away and call the templars on him, but she had a right to know. Justice was screaming in his head that if he said anything, it would jeopardize everything. They left her behind for a reason. This reason. Anders did his best to ignore the other inner voice and told her the truth.

"On my way back from the circle," Anders clinched his jaw, "something happened. Do you remember Justice?"

Theresa leaned back. "Stick in the mud corpse?" Anders shot her an annoyed look that she just smiled at.

He sighed. "Well, he…he came to me in the fade. He saw the injustices that were wrought on the mages here and asked if I would be willing to be a living host, that together, we will give justice to the mages of Thedas." Anders sighed and slouched his shoulders. "I…accepted." Anders cringed at her but Theresa just watched him, waiting for him to continue. "When he came in, my hatred of the circle tainted him."

Theresa chuckled. "Sorry, its not like you were already tainted to begin with. Its just funny to me that its your hatred that did it. Sorry, please, continue."

Anders sighed and looked at his feet again. "He became a force of vengeance." His nose crinkled at the word and Theresa smiled more. "I…lost control of him. I saw Roland and I…I felt nothing but hatred. It filled me and Justice…he took over. I saw what he was doing and I was powerless to stop him. I watched as he used my hands to kill not only the templars but the mages with me. I burned the forest and killed them with my bare hands. Roland…he tried to run and I…I decapitated him." Theresa's brows went up but she controlled her face again back to patient waiting. "I could taste his blood on my tongue. Then I blacked out. When I came to, I was covered in blood. The bodies…they looked like they had been gnawed on. I…"  
>Anders held himself tightly and Theresa fought the urge to hold him. "I knew that there wasn't anyplace for me to go. I killed my fellow Grey Wardens. There would be no room for me in your ranks. So I ran. I knew, that running from the Wardens would make a target for the circles of Thedas, but if I stayed with you…" he looked up into her eyes. She was patent, listening to every word, and she didn't judge him. He looked away, he was unworthy of her. "I'd understand if you're disgusted."<p>

_Why do all my healers have to be possessed?_ Theresa looked inwardly for a moment. "So you ate templars?" She asked slowly. Anders nodded, not meeting her gaze. "I don't mean to make fun, but I wont get the chance to ask this again, how do they taste?" Anders gave her a disgruntled look. "I always assumed chicken braised in leryium." She smiled at him in humor at the idea but not at him.

Anders lowered a brow. "I tell you that I killed three Wardens, ate them, and then ran and all you can ask is how did they taste?" Theresa nodded. Anders shook his head at her.

"Look," Theresa became serious, "Roland wiggled his way into the Wardens because the Grand Cleric sent him there. You did me a favor. He would have told her things that I would slit his throat for. So thank you." Anders looked at her with sad eyes. "What did you learn?"

"what do you mean?"

"Life is a lesson and learning from it shows wisdom. So, what did you learn from this?"

"I'm not sure."

Theresa leaned back and thought about it. "How about 'never ever ever trust any fade sprit, benevolent or not.'" Theresa looked at him in seriousness. "You're intentions were noble, I'll give you that. I've often spoken for mage rights before they made me shut up, but you're a mage. You know better than to trust a spirit. I don't care if it promises to teach you how to make a woman cum at the mere sight of your smile, you don't trust them. You know this."

Anders looked down and sighed. "I thought…I thought I could do something to make a difference. To help my fellow mage."

"You are." Anders looked at her. Theresa had a soft smile. "You don't see it do you?" She paused and searched his eyes. She smiled and shook her head in shame at him. "What you're doing here, for these people…you have a small army of people who love and protect you at every turn. It cost me 10 sovereign just to find you. And the refugees told me their stories, Anders. To them, you are a god send. Your humility, repentance, talents, and desire to help your fellow man in general, is more than I can ever hope for. You are…" she smiled at him. She stood and kneeled in front of him. He met her gaze as she placed a hand on his knee. "You may want to whip yourself, but what you're doing, you're a saint. You've changed these people's perception of mages forever. They will live their lives knowing that not all mages are blood mages that want to kill them and take over their minds. If you can convince three, and them three, and they three each, you will change the world in a manner of time. All because one mage wanted to save a life."

Justice screamed at him to ignore her, that she is distracting him. There isn't enough time to wait for the world to change the injustices. That if there is to be a change, that he has to make it himself. Anders looked away from Theresa. He wanted to believe her, but Justice's logic was sound. He furrowed his brow. Theresa cupped his chin and turned his face to look at her. She tiled her head slightly and gave a soft smile.

Anders gently removed her hand from his face. He looked away and felt the emotional knife stab him in his heart. He looked away and pure anguish creased his brow. He knew what she was doing. What she wanted.

"Anders," She whispered worriedly.

He bit his lip closed his eyes. "I've already lost you once, I…I don't want to hurt you again."

She smiled. "Like denying me now doesn't?"

He met her gaze. "I'll just hurt you again."

Theresa chuckled. "You're aware that denying me makes me want you more right?" She arched a brow and he smirked. "You really want to scare me off, stroke your own ego."

Anders searched her eyes. She was bearing her heart to him again. Hurt her now to avoid major pain later. Anders pushed her away from him. HE stood and walked away. Anders put his hands in his hair. What is her problem? "I'm a coward." He turned to look at her. She was standing there, smiling at him with an amused look. "A cannibal, an apostate, an abomination, and yet, you still want me?" She gave a small nod. "Why?"

Theresa walked around the bench at him. "As for the coward thing, I can understand. The aposte thing, I wouldn't have you any other way. Cannibal, you obviously feel disgusted at what you've done or you wouldn't have ran. And the abomination thing, do you want to fix it?"

Shocked at her understanding, he took a step back. "I…I don't know if I can."

"if you could, would you want to?"

Despite Justice and his yelling, Anders nodded. She smiled and held his face. "See, you're still human. There's something still in you worth saving."

Anders took a deep breath. How does she always understand? He put his hands on her hips, ready to push her away should he have to, or pull her closer. "This is a disaster. If you're with me, you'll be hunted-"

**"Shut up." Theresa pulled him to her and kissed him harshly. Anders couldn't fight her anymore. He wrapped his arms around her middle and held her close to him. His heart ached like that night he left her. His breath left his lungs as he accepted her into his life again.

Theresa pulled away and smiled at him. Anders clinched his eyes shut and held her to him. His head on her shoulder, he fisted his hands on her hips, they'll leave bruises, but he didn't want to let go. "I love you." He whispered. It is only the second time he as ever said that to her. His heart skipped at the confession. "I have always loved you. But…" his heart was breaking again, even now. "You're too good for me. You deserve so much more."

Theresa hugged his neck tightly. "Why do you deserve less?" Theresa kissed his ear and waited for him to respond. She suckled where his earring used to be.

He pulled her tighter as he inhaled sharply at her foreplay. Theresa smiled and kissed the hollow behind his ear. Anders arched his back and threw his head back. She released his hair and smiled. He was so sexy with his hair down. He looked at her and softly smiled. Angelic. Theresa wanted to swoon.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Theresa's hands dropped to his chest and she weaved her fingers through the fur on his chest. Their soft, loving kisses turned into a desiring, passionate embrace. Their hands having a mind of their own. Both searched the other, not knowing if this was really happening.

Theresa dragged her lips over his chin and down to his neck. She sucked the hallow below his jaw, wanting the big pulse.

"I have ached for you for so long." His words were squeezed from his throat as he gave a sharp inhale. Theresa bit him lower and caused his cock to twitch in anticipation.

Anders hands trailed up and down her torso. His fingers kept hitting the buckles of her armor that hugged her skin. He wanted her warmth, her fire. He wanted to touch her skin, taste her flesh, just one last time.

She pulled on his open jacket and pulled it down his arms. It snagged on his wrist and she tried pure force to pull it off of him. He smiled into her lips and told her to be patient. He undid the buttons on his wrists and took off the second skin.

Theresa was working on the six buckles on her sides. "Go close the door." Anders watched her deft fingers for a moment before doing as she instructed. He picked up the two four by sixes and used them to barricade the doors. He turned and saw that she was working on the paulraons and the buckles on her arms. Anders smiled and made his way back to her. She arched a brow at him as he slowly knelt to his knee. He gently trailed the pads of his fingers over her thighs, the skin beneath her breeches where he touched was set afire. He quickly undid the buckles on her armor and kissed her leg with the dragon scale armor hit the ground. He did the same for the other thigh, kissing the inside of her thigh this time.

Anders looked up and saw that she removed her upper body armor including her gloves. His hands snaked up to her belt. He gently undid the clasp of her belt buckle. Theresa took it from his hands gently, not wanting her family's sword to fall to the ground. He lifted her tunic slightly and kissed the skin just above the waist line of her breeches. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood. Theresa ran her fingers through his hair as their kisses became more feverish.

Anders held her face and rested his forehead on hers to catch his breath. He gave her a smile that she returned. She gently touched his forearms where his burns were. She kissed his arms gently. She looked apologetic as she did this, her eyes closed, peppering light kisses. He held her face again and kissed her just as lovingly.

Anders pulled her to his makeshift bed. It was nothing more than a sheet sewed together with straw for stuffing and another sheet as a blanket. Theresa laid down and waited for him to join her. Anders looked at her for a moment, laying on his bed, her hair sprawled across the sheet, lust in her eyes, what more could a man ask for. He smirked and laid atop of her, with one knee between her legs.

She clawed at his chest, trying to figure out the ring system of his robes blindly. He smiled into her and did it for her. He undid the three rings and threw the jacket somewhere off into the clinic. She pulled on his tunic, desperate to feel his skin beneath her hands. Anders removed his and motioned to remove her.

Theresa quickly stopped his hands. She looked away from him, biting her lower lip. "A lot's changed in six years, Anders. I"

He knelt down to her and kissed her lips. "I know. Seth said that you looked…Its probably best I don't repeat that." He smiled but she still looked ashamed. "Nathaniel said that you were branded a heretic for speaking on behalf of mages, is it true?" Theresa gave a single nod. Anders kissed her heart though her tunic. "Let me see."

She shook her head quickly. "Can I just leave my tunic on?"

Anders smiled softly. "Of course." She smiled back. "Only if I can leave my pants on." Theresa gave an angered look. Andes laughed at her misfortune. "I know, I'm evil." She looked away in scorn. "Let me see."

She leaned up and Anders got off of her. She turned to hide her front as she took off her top. Her back was riddled with scars like Seth said. Her once glorious flying dragon tattoo looked like a gruesome murder victim. Below her shoulder blades, she had two identical burns. The symbol of the heretic. The scar was white but the skin still puckered around it. Anders swallowed hard. Her wounds looked like his own wrongful burns. He felt his anger rise again. She only asked for the same things he did. She even did it legally and this is how they see her, a heretic, for wanting all her country men the same freedom that so many died for. He lightly traced the scar with his index finger.

Theresa stiffened at his gentle touch. Kissing the nape of her neck, he held her from behind. He rested his chin on the crook of her shoulder. "What did they do to you?"

Theresa was silent for a long time. "They ambushed me. They knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was strapped to a lengthing table. A few sisters circled me, telling me that I was the leader of the void, that I wanted to uproot everything the maker did. That it was my fault that the maker had turned his gaze. I ended the blight, which was of the makers doing. I was a heretic. That was the first brand. Then they demanded that I publicly take back everything I ever said about mages. That I say they are all abominations and need to be snuffed out. I denied over and over again." She took a deep breath. "every time they told me to submit, I saw you." Theresa began to gently rock herself. "I saw you there, and everything Rylock did. Your strength, it gave me strength. So I denied them. That's how I got my second one. I passed out from the pain soon after. I don't know how, but I made it back to the tavern and I remember Nathaniel screaming at Jowan about how was it he was a mage and didn't know healing."

Anders smiled. He was her pillar of strength? He kissed her shoulder. "You are so beautiful." She moved to put the tunic back on, but he stopped her. "I want all of you, not just the beauty, but the scars as well. I love you, that means all of you." He kissed her shoulders, her back, gently kissing every scar like the first night he had her. He paid homage to her body and her spirit.

She finally turned in his arms and her torso was just as scared as her back. Anders laid her down and removed her breeches and smalls. He kissed her body and made it back up to her lips. Theresa was feverish in his gaze and wanted to touch him everywhere.

His hands cupped her breasts and she gave a sharp intake of air. He lowered his head to take in a pert nipple deep into his mouth. Theresa bucked her hips at the sudden warmth of his tongue, circling her. His hand dropped lower to her hot wet core. He began to circle her little bud. Theresa moaned and gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her. Anders smiled as he circled faster.

Her body began to shake and spasm at his touch. He inserted two fingers into her and reveled at the moan she gave. Theresa shot up and demanded that he remove his breeches and boots. He did so laughing only to lie at her side again, just as nude as she was. His hand went back to her sex and, with much shock to him, she began to pump his hardened man hood. He threw his head back when she cupped his tightening testicles.

Anders lifted himself to pleasure her with his tongue only to have Theresa roll him over onto his back. She gave a sly smile as she positioned herself above him, so that they both could pleasure each other with their mouths. He smiled as he took her clit between his lips but moaned as she licked the tip of him.

Anders felt his climax approaching quickly. Theresa sat up and turned to face him. She positioned him at her entrance and pushed herself onto him. When she sheathed him completely, Anders pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply. She started to roll her hips into him. She sat up and pushed herself up and down his firm shaft. Anders intertwined their fingers so that Theresa could use it as leverage. Anders watched her take what she wanted. He thrust his hips into her, arching his back to give her extra length, which she loved as she moaned his name.

He flipped them so that he was on top, one leg on his shoulder, the other around his waist, he filled and stretched her more than she could on top. He arched his back again and she writhed in pleasure under him. Her inner muscles clinched every time he pulled out and she moaned when he pushed in. Maker, how he missed this, missed her. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth as he pounded his hips into her. Theresa clawed at his back and chest. Anders put her other leg on his shoulder and changed the angle of his hips. She fought the need to scream by biting his neck. He was about to unfold right then. He stopped moving and regained control of the situation. He used a thumb and circled her clit. Theresa moaned and begged him to move. She promised anything as long as he would move. Pleading and writhing.

He smiled and did as she asked. His movements were slow while he rubbed her clit. He pulled out and Theresa grew impatient. She hit him in the chest only to have him kiss her neck. He sent lightning through out her body and Theresa lifted herself off the bed in pleasure. Anders waited with a satisfied smirk. She moaned and shook as the orgasm passed. Her hands were clinched in the sheet of the bed as she regained the ability to breathe. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He reentered her, wetter and slicker than she was before. She took him wholly and willingly.

She rolled them again. She was atop and determined to wipe the smug look off his face. She leaned back and his cock hit that sensitive spot at the right angle. Anders kept one hand on her hips and the other on her clit, always rubbing it. Her movements became feverish, frantic. She couldn't get enough of his hard staff inside her, pressing her in all the right places. She moaned his name.

Anders thrusted his hips into her and met her every fall. She leaned forward, fucking him harder and harder. He rubbed her clit rapidly and was rewarded with her cumming again. Her interior walls clamping down on his swollen pride. Anders held his breath as his world went white. His body clinched at the expellant of his seed deep into her womb. In a guttural groan, he said her name, and pledged an unyielding love for her and only her.

Theresa's shaky arms gave out and she caught her breath in the crook of his neck. She sighed and wore an embarrassed smile. "I umm, I can't move."

Anders chuckled. "Paralyzed ya did i?"

"It would appear so." She said slowly. "Can you, ya know, roll me off of you."

Anders took a deep breath and thought about it. "No." Theresa lifted her head high enough to see his face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I want you to stay right here." Theresa looked away shyly. Anders cupped her cheek and kissed her lips slowly, fully. "I love you." Anders searched her eyes with a smile. "I'm sorry I waited so long to say that to you. But," he grew serious "you deserve a normal life, not be tied down to wanted fugitive with no future."

Theresa frowned and gave a curious look. "You…you don't know?" She lowered her brows at him in question.

"Know what?"

Theresa opened her mouth in shock. "I…I'm a Grey Warden." She smiled at him who rolled his eyes. Theresa laughed and patted his chest. "Being with you is about as normal as I can get." Theresa kissed him softly. "I love you, Anders. That's all that matters to me."

"Do you mean that?" Theresa nodded. "Will you tell the knight commander, the world that you love an apostate and willing to stand by him?"

Theresa shrugged. "I've said worse to better people."

Anders laughed and held her again. Her hair was falling in her face and Anders scooped it back and held it at the base of her neck. He looked at her. She smiled softly. He once thought she was everything he ever wanted in a woman. And even now, she was still the same caring, understanding, passionate woman she was then. "Don't leave me."

Her smiled faded and she looked away. Theresa grunted and lifted herself off of him and cuddled next to him. Anders stroked her hair. Theresa bit her lip while she ran her hand over his chest. "Come home with me." She said it in a rush, she wondered if he understood.

Anders stopped stroking her hair. "What about the people here?"

"You said so yourself, fewer and fewer are coming to see you. They're finding jobs and moving on. Maybe its time you did too."

Anders paused. "What about the others? The other wardens will have questions."

"They'll understand."

He thought about it. With the Wardens, he wouldn't have to run or hide. He'd be free. But he'd have to abandon his campaign against the circle, the chantry. He's already done so much to give up in it now. "I can't." He felt Theresa take a large breath, holding back her tears and anger. "There's still much for me to do here." Theresa rested her head on his shoulder. She drew patterns on his chest, subconsciously writing 'I love you' in cursive. Anders intertwined their fingers. "Stay." Theresa looked up at him. "Stay with me. I may not be able to give you much, but, at least we'll be together."

She sighed. "I can't. I can't abandon my responsibilities, my duties. I'm needed in Ferelden. I'm sorry, but…I can't."

Anders kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "so what now?"

Theresa looked at their joined hands. The hole in her heart was filled now, he was with her again. "Now, we go our separate ways. I'll give you a letter saying that you're here for official Grey Warden business and you can continue to carry on as you have with protection against the templars. You will have to wear your belt buckle in public though." She nuzzled his shoulder and didn't want do this again. "My ship leaves in three days. Meet me at the docks if you change your mind." She felt Anders nod but knew he wouldn't. A silent moment passed between the two. Neither moved, only silently showing desire and affection for one another in their embrace. "You'll always have a home with the wardens, you know that?"

He released a breath. "I know. But I…I just can't face them. Knowing that I've done…It would seem-"

Theresa sat up and kissed him deeply. "Should you have to, you can always come to me." She lowered herself back down and rested her head in the pocket of his shoulder. She listened to the rhythimatic beating of his heart that lulled her sleep so long ago.

XxXxXxXx

There was a loud, thunderous knocking on the door of the clinic. Anders opened his eyes and looked at it. Maybe if he's really quiet, they'll just go away. He rubbed his face against the sheet to get the excess drool off his face. He felt the familiar pressure of someone on him and turned to see Theresa using his back as a full body pillow. Her arm was wrapped around his middle and her leg was spread over his. He smiled at her. He often woke up like this in Amaranthine. She was a heavy sleeper when someone was with her, and he would use this to roll over and watch her sleep. His favorite memories were of the mornings where she didn't look like a goddess. Slack jawed, snoring slightly, puddle of drool on the pillow, normal.

There was a knock on the door again and she grunted. She mumbled something and held him tighter. She was never a morning person, even though he was. She used to hate him for that. All smiles and 'morning sunshine' to her 'I'm going to blow up the sun today.'

The knock was louder and more annoying. "Anders, its Hawke, open up."

Anders groaned to himself and gently rolled off the bed, careful not to wake Theresa. He quickly scanned the room for his breeches and couldn't find them under the disarray of clothing that they flung off last night.

Seth knocked again. "Anders, I know you're in there."

Anders looked at the bed and Theresa was still sound asleep. The sheet had pooled to her hips and was covering up only her legs and sex. He figured it wouldn't take long to figure out what Hawke wanted. Anders quickly but gently removed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his waist as he headed for the door.

He opened it with Seth hand raised like he was about to knock again. Seth gave him a quick look over and smiled. "How'd you sleep?" Varric was wearing the same smile and Fenris looked bored.

"Not much, I'd imagine." Varric said.

Anders could only imagine how he looked. Hair disheveled, bruises on his neck, scratches on his chest and back, huge unabating grin. No, nothing happened last night, why do you ask? "What?" Anders tried to play the business card to move things along, and Seth decided to play to get the juicy gossip later.

"So it would appear that Bartrads old place is haunted. And seeing as how you have a very special bond with the fade, figured we could use your help in this matter." Seth gave a charming smile to help ice the cake.

"You mean to tell me that the great, invincible Seth Hawke cant do this on his own?"

"Come on" peer pressure, everyone kills ghosts, it looks cool, "what about Team Testosterone. Let's go."

Anders opened his mouth but instead was won over by a sing song "Annnnderrrrs, come back to bed." The other three men raised a brow and their smirks increased. Anders dropped his head. "It's cold, give me back the blanket."

Anders looked behind the door at his love. "Then what will I wear?"

Theresa raised a brow. "I don't know, pants would be my best guess." She said deadpan.

Anders sighed and looked back at the men. Seth and varric were grinning as much as he was. "Do you really need my help?"

"Yes." Seth said, trying to see past the door at the owner of the female voice.

Anders brought the door closer to him so that Hawke couldn't see her nude, not that he already has. "Do we have to do this today?"

"Why put off till tomorrow what you can do today?" Seth was still trying to rubber neck his way in. Fenris rolled his eyes and looked away, arms firmly crossed.

Hands came from behind Anders and slowly traced down chest, stomach, abs, lower abs…Anders grabbed Theresa's hands before they could reach the sheet. He looked over his shoulder at her. She was wearing his shoulder wrap with the fur on it. Theresa met his gaze as she kissed his shoulder. "Why do you always wear my clothes?"

She smirked and got on her toes. In the voice that turned him hard in an instant, she whispered in his ear, "Because they're sooo big." She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth and gently suckled. Her eyes shifted to their guests. "Oh, hi Hawke." She smiled at his shocked brows, wide eyes, and dropped jaw. She came to the door in nothing but his shall, whispering naughty things, no wonder he's amazed. Varric had a look to match.

"Morning." Seth breathed out.

Varric winked at her. "Is he all you need little lady."

Theresa met the dwarf and smiled. She lifted her gaze to the elf that was behind him and smiled. "I'm sure if Anders wants to share…" She gave an invention that pissed both the men off. They both gave a definite and heated "No". Theresa then looked right at the human male. Fenris clinched his fist and she heard the sound of popping knuckles.

Seth raised his hands to surrender. "I don't want to get in the middle of this." He said with a smile.

Theresa smirked and kissed the crook of Anders neck. "I'm sure you won't be the one in the middle." She gently bit the mage who gave an embarrassed smile. "To honest?"

"Too much time with Zevran." Anders said.

Theresa wrapped her arms around Anders middle. "Sorry, but Anders can't come out and play today." Theresa pulled Anders away from the door.

"Gotta go." Anders said with a smile as he was dragged from the door, just barely able to close it.

The three men looked at the closed door and blinked in silence.

Varric laughed softly to himself. "That's the biggest smile that boy's had since we met him."

Seth realized what the dwarf said was true. "I'm glad he's happy."

"Even if it's fleeting?" fenris asked, wishing doom upon the mage and his lover for even asking him to be apart of a three way with said mage.

"Even if." Seth said. He sighed and turned around. Heading down the stairs, his options were Team Heavy Hitters, Team Awkward Love Triangle, or Team Awkward Love Triangle that will end in a fight when he got home. "Let's go get Aveline."


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the big day. Today, Theresa got to go home to all of her little wardens and teach them how to be heroes. Wahoo. However, the victory fell short. One of her wardens was here and making her wait, again. Theresa was pacing at the docks at the Gallows. Nathaniel was watching her as he was leaned against the wall. She pulled on her mother's necklace, turned her grandmothers ring, twirled her hair, he arched a brow. She had been pacing for hours, the sun was about to set. "He's not coming." She turned and shushed him, like he was going to jinx it. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he'll find me better in the courtyard." She said as she climbed up the stairs.

Nathaniel sighed and followed her up the stairs. "I hate to be the harbinger, but he already rejected you, twice, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Theresa was standing under a statue of a slave and bit her lip. "If you found out that Valanna lived, wouldn't you want to be with her?" Nathaniel looked away for a moment. Theresa held herself. "We're members of the Lonely hearts committee, but I'm just so tired of being alone."

Nathaniel took step toward her. He lifted her chin to look at him. "You're never alone, Thess."

"But I'm never loved either." Her lower lips trembled. "I'm respected, feared, adored for what I've done, but never loved. And he…" Theresa took a breath to calm the tears that threatened.

Nathaniel sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. He rested his head on hers. "You're too strong to let someone like him hurt you."

She sighed heavily. "But I'm not."

"break it up." A voice demanded. Nathaniel looked at the templar with dead eyes. "No PDA in the Gallows."

Nathaniel arched a brow. "Seriously?"

The templar reached for his sword. "I said break it up."

Another templar came to the group. "Levi, that's enough. Get back to your post." Theresa looked up at the templar that came to the rescue and smiled. Levi grunted and left to go to the other side. The second templar sighed and shook his head in shame. "Are you alright, Commander?"

"Cullen?" She released Nathaniel and took a step towards him. "I heard you got transferred."

"And promoted." He said with a smile. "Please tell me you're here to take Anders home. As usual, he's ruffling some feathers and his buddy Hawke isn't helping."

"You knew he was here?"

Cullen lowered his brows. "Didn't you?"

"I just found out."

Cullen dropped his face into his hand. "Oh Maker."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The templar looked at her. "I thought you knew. And if I had sent a message to confirm, it might have gotten intercepted and the more…rouge templars might have gone to arrest him. I know what he's been up to but I've told the templars that he was here for Grey Warden business. Or should I add lying to my templars to my list duties?"

Theresa shook her head. "No he's… you protected him?"

Cullen scoffed. "Like I said, I know what he's up to. He's doing some good in the under city. I may be here, but I'm still Ferelden."

Theresa looked at the templar in wonderment only to have it be interrupted by two people bickering back and forth. A pale elf and a woman in a crown, yelling. Theresa jutted her chin at them. "Whos that?"

Cullen turned to look. "Ah, first enchanter Orsino and Knight Commander Merdith."

Theresa smiled. "Normal day, eh?"

Cullen chuckled at her. "Yes, sad say. Those two have been going at it lately though."

"Why?"

"Rise in blood mage activity. They blame the templars, we blame them."

"Who do you blame?"

Cullen turned and looked at her. He looked around and noticed that the others were busy watching the leaders argue. "I think its possible to live coherently. The Chantry is supposed to be based on a check system. Enchanters check mages, templars check enchanters, seekers check templars, and Grand Cleric checks Seekers."

"Sounds one sided."

Cullen smiled. "I didn't say it was fool proof. Since no one checks the Clergy, it means that the mages have no rights and therefore, we get sucked back into the vicious circle of pointing fingers and taking the blame."

Theresa smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you finally decided to join the dark side."

Cullen smiled at her mirth and sighed. "Sadly, you have that affect on people. I swear, its like you hit a persuade button and it happens."

Theresa smiled. "I'm good like that."

Cullen shook his head at her. "I uh, heard about what happened to you in Ferelden. Terrible business with prince. All the Fereldens here took a day mourn his passing." Theresa nodded. "Don't worry, no one here should know who you are, unless you're telling people." Theresa smiled and shook her head. "Good. I heard the king was here. Left a few days ago actually. You didn't see him did you?" She shook her head again. "Better, I'd hate to hear that you were hung, drawn and quartered just for visiting a neighboring country."

"Neglecting the fact its' across the sea?"

The three took a moment and laughed at the idea. Its not like she could stumble across the border and say oops.

"Knight Captain." The Knight Commander yelled across the courtyard. Cullen looked at her over his shoulder then back at Theresa. "It's good to see you again, M'lady. May the Maker watch over and guide you're path."

Theresa nodded and watched as he jogged next to the shrilling woman. She watched as the large group of bickering mages and templars climbed the stairs into high town. Well, that was a great way to fill the moment. Theresa looked at Nathaniel. "He was hiding Anders."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, that's lovely. Can we go home now, this country is starting to stink."

Theresa looked out over the Gallows. "We'll leave at dusk."

"It'll be too dark to see the port."

She turned and gave him a stern look. "We'll leave at dusk."

Nathaniel shook his head and turned to head down the stairs. He stopped and watched as the group passed, giving a nod as they did. Hawke lead the way with Fenris, Anders, and Varric behind him. Nathaniel gave a growl at defeat as he left for the ship.

Seth hit the landing and looked around. Theresa was leaning against the wall, hugging herself. He smiled. "Hey you, what are you up to?"

Theresa looked up at the group and smiled. Her and Anders gave an understanding look before she turned to gaze to the other male. "It's been three months. I have to go home or someone will notice I'm missing."

Seth looked between her and Anders and headed further into the gallows. Anders stepped towards her and looked her over. "You have everything you need?"

"Depends, are you staying here?"

Anders gave a slow nod. "I'm needed here." He watched her as she looked away and gave a strong nod. "Why don't you stay?"

Theresa gave a sad smile. "I told you, I'm needed in Ferelden. By having me in country, it gives the Orleasians pause. I have to get home."

Anders cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you."

She took his hand into hers. "You can always come home, you know."

He smirked and rested his forehead on hers. With a heavy sigh, he said, "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a tender kiss before Seth interrupted.

"So, you staying, Anders?" The mage gave a nod. Seth looked at Theresa who was adjusting her armor and hair. "Then we need to get to the Chantry. Apparently, Merdith wants to put Orsinos head on a pike and parade it in the streets. So we got to go solve that little problem."

Theresa smiled. "No rest for the wicked, eh?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Maker forbid." Then sighed. "I have to find some peaceful compromise for them or the streets will run red with blood."

Anders eyes hardened. "There can be no compromise."

Theresa looked the mage over. He hardened his body and seemed ready, almost eager for something. "There's always a compromise."

Anders looked down at her, the whites of his eyes beginning to glow a slight blue. "You have witnessed for yourself the price of such thoughts. The time for talk is over, action is necessary to create a future."

Theresa arched a brow at him. "Really?"

"Andraste did not write a strongly worded letter asking to end the slavery in Thedas. She gathered an army and stormed the Imperium. Action changes the world. Action will create a new world."

Seth looked over his shoulder at the other companions waving at them to hurry up. "Right, well, it seems it is imperative that we leave now. Commander." He said with a nod.

Theresa patted him on the shoulder and looked Anders over again. He was acting odd. Both left before she figure out what was going on. Dazed, she walked back to the ship.

"He is not coming?" Zevran asked from the railing he was leaning on. Theresa shook her head. Zevran sighed and walked to her. "Come along, Amigo," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "There are other men in all of Thedas. And sometimes, you don't have to go that far. Jowan seems suitable enough."

"He was acting odd."

Zevran rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do not do this, Terese. Let him go."

Theresa bit her knuckle. "He said that only action can change the world. That action was necessary." Zevran watched her with dull eyes. "Something's wrong."

"He's wrong for leaving you. Now, let's go stupefy ourselves in wine, yes?"

Theresa shook her head. "I don't trust this." She took a step toward the hull landing.

Zevran caught her by the belt and held her. "Don't do this. Don't create a reason to still love him. You need to move on."

She unhook his hand from her belt. "Something IS wrong. I need to find out what." Theresa jumped from the deck onto the dock and walked toward the city.

Zevran cursed and called for Nathaniel to follow her.

XxWithin Temptation- What Have You done Xx

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Seth screamed at Anders. He was covered in the blood of templars and snarling at his would be friend.

Anders was hunched over on a crate, staring at his feet. "There is nothing that you can say that I haven't already said to myself. I took a sprit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this. This is the justice that all mages have awaited."

Even now, he sounded sure of himself. Even now, hunched over, unwilling to see the destruction that he caused, he sounded rightchious. Seth shook his head at the mage. "So you start a massacre to prove a point? Kill the people who kill people who kill people to prove a point?"

"I'm not proving a point. I'm changing the world."

"For better or worse?"

"I thought you would understand. People fear what we can do."

Seth pointed at the desecrated chantry. "I WONDER WHY!"

Anders snorted. "They use that fear to bludgeon us into submission. And they do it with our blessing. And if I must pay for that with my life, then at least Justice would be free."

Seth turned and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know if he should let Fenris kill him out of annoyance, or do it himself.

Varric coughed into his hand. Seth looked up and saw where he was pointing. Theresa was walking toward them with her archer and assassin. She was calm as she approached Anders.

"Stand." Anders contained to be hunched over on his elbows. "You are willing to stand for your beliefs, you will stand for your death. Now stand." He didn't move. "Show courage once in your pathetic life, and stand." Nothing. "Will you continue to bow to others then? Because if that's the case, I know a few templars that wouldn't mind making you tranquil. Starting with Alistair." He gave her a scorned look but did nothing. Theresa became annoyed and pulled him by the throat to a standing position. She quickly retrieved the dagger at his side and pointed it at his throat. "You have the blood of the innocent on your hands, Anders. You are the reason people fear you. You have done nothing but further prove the point as to why mages should not be trusted. It is upon your shoulders and your fault that the world be thrown into chaos. You have started a war, Anders. And you alone should know the price at which war costs."

"You always said any means necessary to seek an end."

"For the dark spawn, fool. They are evil creatures of the shadows, and we are allowed to kill them. Not innocent people of the light." She dragged the tip of his dagger down his chest and pointed it at his heart. "Last words?"

Anders looked down at her, her eyes were hard and determined. He gave a small smile. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that it's you. It was nice to be happy…for awhile."

She searched his eyes for a moment and looked away. "It could've lasted." She looked at his chest where the tip of the dagger was and tried to push. Her body stopped her. The memories of him, of love, of loss, loneliness, heartache, the years of unshed tears, he did this to her, and even now, she didn't have the strength to kill him. Theresa took a cleansing breath and tried again. The tears ran down her cheeks when she knew she couldn't.

Anders put his hands over hers that was still holding the dagger to his chest. "It's okay." He said calming. He was comforting her even in his death. "I want you to."

The tears were streaming down her face as she dropped the dagger. She hid her face in the fur of his robes and sobbed. Anders wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms. "I can't." Theresa whispered.

Anders took her hand and placed it at his throat. "Please." Theresa looked up and saw the sadness in his eyes. He wanted to die for his cause, like Andraste…

Theresa took a step back and looked at him in disbelief. "You want this?" It was more of a statement.

"Someone must pay for what I've done. I'd rather it was me."

Theresa seemed lost in thought for a moment and looked at Seth and his companions. She turned and looked at her own. Zevran was passing Nathaniel some coin, who was smirking. Nate waved his hand as if to say that her next choice was alright. Theresa looked at Seth and the knife in his hand. She stood between him and the mage. "Killing Anders would make him a mayter. More useful dead than alive. So, in exchange for his life and your silence, I offer all of you a new life."

Seth frowned. "He will pay for his crimes."

"He will, trust me. He will."

Seth looked her over. In a fair fight, he would have a chance. But she was a shadow and assassin master. No way she'd fight fair. And with an assassin and an archer behind her as well as a psycho healer, unbeatable. "What do you mean a new life?"

"You've sided with the mages, and for that, I thank you. However, everyone else will see it as you siding with rebels and renegades. The full force of the Chantry will be upon you and all of your friends. I have many friends in many places. I can have all of you disappear and no one will be the wiser. Give me Anders, and I will give you all a life of freedom."

Seth turned to look at his friends. But it was Sebastian who voiced his opinions first. "I swear to you, I will kill him. If you let him live, I will gather an army and storm Kirckwall."

Theresa held her hand up to calm him. "Sebastian, don't. He is a Grey Warden and my responsibility."

"Where was your responsibility six years ago when you let him run?" The prince spat.

Anders stepped forward. "Don't speak to her like that."

"Silence, mage." The prince said as he drew his bow. Theresa heard the groan of bending wood behind her as Nathaniel already had an arrow notched and pulled on Misery. Varric pointed his weapon at Nathaniel. Zevran was shrouded and had a dagger in each hand, one pointed at Merril, the other at Varric.

"Stop this." Theresa said. She looked over her shoulder and spoke to Nathaniel, "Killing them solves nothing. Put your bow down." Nathaniel didn't move, neither did the others. She turned to look at Zevran and saw that Isabella was starting to get scared that she didn't see Zevran. Theresa looked at Seth. "We can all die, here, or you can trust me." Seth didn't move. "Please."

Seth looked her over for a moment and put his knife away. "What's your plan?"

"I can't tell you." The champion rolled his eyes. "If I tell you, it will make all of you targets, and with torture, the chantry will find each of you and snuff all of you. You must have full faith in me for this to work."

"Forgive me if I'm leery seeing as how the last Warden I trusted…" he pointed to the still smoking chantry.

"I know. But please. I can help you."

Seth snorted. "We don't need you." He drew his sword.

"Are you sure. Because all I see is a rejected blood mage dalish that can't lie, a skittish pirate, a merchant, a good doer soldier, an exiled prince that went from the castle to the chantry, a very descriptive elf who might actually know how to run, and a hero who has no idea how to lay low. Out of all of you, Fenris might actually last few months, two years max." Seth looked behind him and saw the same things she did. "We're wasting time, you need to decide."

Seth watched Fernis for a moment. With a sigh, he nodded with approval. "Put your weapons down." Slowly, everyone lowered their weapons as did Nathaniel. Sebastian however, refused. He still had an arrow notched and pointed at Anders.

Theresa held her arms wide and walked toward him, slowly. He adjusted fire around her as she stood next to him and whispered something in his ear. He seemed confused at first then disbelief.

"Let me leave with him, and I'll lead you there." The prince blinked a few times and slowly released the arrow and replaced in the quiver. "Thank you." Sebastian looked at the mage again and snorted in anger.

Theresa looked at Isabella, "do you have a ship?" she nodded. "Where." Isabella muttered docks and Theresa turned to Nathaniel who only lowered his bow, he didn't put it away. "You, Zev, and Isabealla unload our ship and put it on hers. Meet us at the gallows when you can. Take the rafters." The three nodded and left, scaling buildings and running toward the docks. Theresa turned to Seth. "Where do you need to go?"

"Gallows."

Theresa nodded. "Me and Anders will get rid of the flack along the way. Stay safe Hawke."

Theresa turned and grabbed Anders by the hair and dragged him down the way, him complaining the whole time.

Seth turned to his companions. "Is this a good idea?" Varric asked with a raised brow. "I mean, she seems capable and all but can we really trust her."

Seth looked at his stout friend. "She's right. She can do alone what we could only do as a team. And the larger the group, more brows it raises. So, we really don't have a choice here."

The group gave a heavy sigh. Seth looked at Sebastian. "What did she tell you?"

Sebastian looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a woman screaming. The team gathered their courage and ran toward the danger.

XxXxXxXx

The mages looked down as Seth entered the circles courtyard. A pathetic little thirty by thirty square of sunlight. His friends as well as the commander was there, preparing for the impending battle. Morale was low and fear was high. Even Orsino ordered his men to run. Someone needed to say something…anyone…anyone at all…commander do you have any words of courage or valiance to give…none. Fuck, looks like it's up to Hawke again.

"So some of you are worried," the courtyard turned and looked at him. "Maybe I am too but I'm not staying long enough to find out." Theresa face palmed herself. "What I do know, is that I don't like being corned. And I can fight harder scared than they can angry."

Theresa walked up next to him. "what are you doing?"

"boosting morale."

Theresa rolled her eyes "You suck at this." and pushed him aside and followed up with a shoeing motion. "Let's try that again." Theresa said with a smile. "Brothers and sisters, today we stand on the precipitous of change. For too long has the mages of Thedas been collared into submission with the ever watching eyes of the chantry. For too long, have you lived in fear from their fear. You have been pushed and shoved into this circle, this tower, this jail. Today, we will rise up and take back the liberty and freedom that each of you deserve. Today, you face your oppressors. Today, you will reach out and kill each and every one that has wronged you. Today, you will watch as they die. Fear them not. For they know nothing but fear. They fear you. They fear me. They fear power and magic and seek a means to end it. But you should fear them not, brothers and sisters. For they are nothing more than men. They will hurt, they will bleed, they will break, they will die before us. Stand up, brothers, join me, sisters, and together, we will end this oppression and join the world in the light. Gather your courage, for if I don't see you on the other side of the battlefield, know that you will be embraced by Andraste, and the Maker will shine upon you for your courage and glory." The mages and companions smiled at her. She took a deep breath and walked back to Anders. "Except you. There is no honor for you."

Anders sighed. "Thanks." Theresa watched as Seth created a half hazard battle plan of using, wait for it, distance people to stay at a distance while melee people attacked. Whatever, this was his moment. Let him have it. "Thank you."

"You already said that. I get it, I'm an evil person. Making you live, how dare I."

"No I mean, thank you for sparing me, for offering me shelter, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, mage."

He gave an exhausted sigh again. "However, I will not give up on the fight."

"Yes you will."

Anders looked at her. She had her arms crossed, waiting for the battle to begin. "No, I will continue-"

"You will do as you are told. You've done enough damage. Drop it lest I say I let you live and you ran screaming into the night from fear of the templars and I killed your friends because they tried to attack me for showing mercy." She turned to look at his brown eyes. "don't think for an instant that I wont. I'm all about building my self image."

Anders smirked. "You can't tell anyone you left the county or you'll be killed for treason."

A slow smile reached her lips. "You cunning little fox. I'll think of something."

"I will fight for a world where our children can be born mages and free." He said with a smile. "Ten years, a hundred years from now, some like you will fall for someone like me and there wont be any templars to tear them apart."

Theresa shook her head and clinched her jaw. "One, we're wardens, we can not have children. I'm barren remember?" Anders opened his mouth to back peddle but Theresa stopped him. "And two, we're wardens. The templars no longer mattered to us you when you were home. You made this life. You're the one who ran."

Anders threw his head back in annoyance. "Will you let it go?"

"No, I wont."

"I ran to protect you." He said with open arms.

Theresa threw her hands in the air. "Oh, well thank you. You dwindled in power, use, AND started a war. For me? Why, this is the best Santolla present ever. IN fact, is it my birthday. Hahaha shut the fuck up. In fact, you're not allowed to speak anymore. At all."

Seth and Fenris were standing together watching the other two argue back and forth heatedly. Seth crossed his arms and leaned into Fenris. "Aren't they adorable?" Fenris gave a gruff 'hmm' and crossed his arms again. "What's wrong with you?"

The elf sighed. "I can't believe that I'm fighting FOR mages. It almost seems ironic. I'm fighting for the people who enslaved me." He smirked. "You lead me to strange places, Hawke."

Seth gave an impish smile. He nudged the elf with an elbow. "I could take you to stranger places, Fen-fen, just watch."

Fenris smiled. "A tempting offer."

"I'm glad you think so."

"OH, FUCK YOU!" Theresa shouted at the mage.

"Now's not the time." Anders said coolly. She gave an aggravated growl and shook her fists at him.

Fenris drew a circle in the dust with his foot. "Seth, I'm not sure when I'd get to say this again, but…" Fenris paused and looked at the man at his side. Whatever courage faltered was quickly solidified by looking into his eyes and seeing the determination there. "Meeting you was the most important thing in my life." A slow happy, goofy smile spread across his face and Fenris had a hard time not smiling back, and rising an amused brow. "Promise me you wont die. I cant bear the thought of living without you."

Seth turned to him and put his hands on his hips. "We're not going to die here." He said with a smile.

Fenris scowled. "You better not." He growled as he reached up and pulled Seth to him, locking their lips in desperate final embrace.

Hawkes eyes were wide from shock at first, only to close and embrace the man that he longed for. Fernis grabbed Seths arms to keep him close while Seth held his face. Few moments passed and they parted, breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes. Seth smiled. "I love you too."

"But I didn't-"

"It's implied."

Both men turned to Theresa as she gave a squee of an "awww".

Fenris scowled. "Don't you have some Dark Spawn to kill or a mage to pester?"

Theresa nodded and looked at Anders again. "You killed innocents!" Anders rolled his eyes at his commander and crossed his arms.

Seth released Fenris and rubbed his neck. "I should go check on everyone else." Fenris raised a brow and watched him walk, smile, and laugh. Probably for the last time. It wasn't until after he spoke to Orsino that the templars showed up to kill them. How terribly convenient.

Five waves of tempars later and bodies strewn across the floor, the group was able to breathe. Theresa looked around and saw all the dead templar bodies. Why didn't they just use cleanse area or smite alternatively and kill all the mages first then go after the whole three warriors and three rouges. Idiots. Its like they wanted to die. Theresa took a deep breath and looked around. Anders was already doing healing for everyone but judging from his eyes, he was running low on power. She gave him a leryium potion and watched the door.

"Look at it all." Theresa turned to see the First Enchanter, or whatever he was called here, look at the dead bodies in shame. "Why don't they drown us as infants? Why wait? Why give us the illusion of hope?" _because infants don't show signs of being mages_. The elf…lord…turned and looked at Hawke, looking like he had the all the answers. "I refuse to keep running. I won't wait for her to kill me."

"Now's not the time for surrender, Orsino." Seth said with a raised brow.

Orsino shook his head. "Quentin's research was too evil, too dangerous, so I put it aside. But I see now that there is no other way."

Seth face fell to shock. "You knew what that mad, serial killer was doing?" The sound of running armor made the group turn and watch as a new batch of templars arrived.

Theresa watched the elf closely. Blood magic was nothing new to her, but for someone who has no idea what they were doing, and fighting for a place where no one had to worry about blood magic, irony.

"Meridith expects blood magic? Then I will give it to her. Maker help us all."

Theresa mentally put aside the fact that he was calling upon demon magic but asked for the protection of the maker. As the blade slid across his hand, by the way, why the hand, you get more blood with the wrist, liver, kidneys, throat, and if you know healing, moving on. As the blade slid across Orsino's hand, Theresa gave him a thumbs up. "Way to prove a point there little buddy." Her smile faltered as the bodies around her started to rise up and circle around the mage. She watched in horror as they all accumulated to him and embraced him as a lover. Orsino shimmered white and reveled himself to be a monster. Fear overtook Theresa for a second as she watched the harvester roar.

"Mages, cold magic; archers, face; warriors, distract." Theresa threw a decoy in the corner of the room. Hawke turned and started on the templars. Theresa shrouded and helped him, yelling at him the whole time to go work on Orsino. She aimed for nothing but jugulars, hearts, lungs, and kidneys. She fell six by the time he got to three, the other templars ran in fear.

"what is that thing?"

"Not now." She screamed at him, running toward Orsino. "Anders, blizzard." She commanded. A cold wind shook everyone but froze Orsino. With Fenris' strength, he was only able to chip away the flesh and not shatter him.

Then, the undead arrived. Theresa shook off the discomfort of them and started to work on them, telling the others to keep on Orsino.

"Archers," she bellowed, "crippling shot." Sebastain and Varric both took aim and shot the monster in the foot. In his delay, shield bashes and heart seekers were used. Orsino fell and a pool of blood accumulated around the fighters. "Get out of the blood." Everyone tried to run but a bolt of lightning went off and froze everyone who was still on it. She looked over her shoulder and saw Varric already lining up a shot for a hail of arrows.

The lightning stopped and everyone fell. The dead corpses were rising again. Dazed, Seth stood and saw the corpse running toward him, sword raised. He barely had time to register raising his shield to protect himself. The others were starting to rise. An arrow was shot into the corpses head and it fell in a heap. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian helping Theresa with an Archine Horror. Seth looked around the room. Everyone was fighting a corpse but where was the thing?

The ground vibrated behind him and a shrill of a shriek made him turn to see the thing. Its hideous arms wailed about trying to attack him. Seth put his shield up, and used a bit of blood magic of his own. He tapped into his ravenous side, he drew on its strength and gave it a battery of an assault. The others were soon there to help him, attacking on all sides. When the end seemed near, it jumped up and disappeared.

The fallen corpse of the harvester gave another pulse of magic and called more corpses to its aide. Theresa had some good news, by killing all the corpses, it weakened the armor for the harvester, however, depleted stamina. Orsino reappeared where he jumped from and was crawling back to his shell. "Don't let him get into his-" too late. Orsino stood and used the meaty shield of the corpses to attack his former allies. One of the mages used a fire spell and Theresa stopped dead. Fire bad, fire bad. This is bad. "Ice, Use fucking ice."

More corpses, more blood pools, more of people who don't know how to follow fucking orders and use simple spells and would rather use up their stamina thinking that a particular talent might hurt it when it only just annoys it, Merill and your fucking fireballs. And for the coup de grace, Hawke jumps on it, let me repeat that for those who missed it. JUMPED ON IT like it doesn't eat human innards, stabs it I the eye and pulls it out of the shell. Then throws it across the room. One, if you're already up there, go ahead and stab it to death. You're already at the weak point, just start stabbing. Two, your going to throw it across the room so it can jump up, hide, regain it's strength and rebuild it's armor? Really? Oh, and now you're stomping it…to death…wow. You know there's a time for courage, a time for bravery, and a time to just get shit done. This is one of those times. The get shit done time, not the bravery or courage, glory whore.

Seth scans the room and sees Theresa rubbing her temples in circles, trying to get rid of a headache. He stomps to her and grabs her by a strap on her armor. "What was that thing?" he demanded, damn near screaming in her ear.

In no mood, Theresa grabs his hand, forces his palm in, and twists. Seth dropped to a knee, his other hand keeping him from the floor. Fenris had his weapon raised and she quickly pointed at dagger at him. "I'm in no mood Fenris. Same goes for you Hawke. Out of your entire group, I never expected Varric or Sebastian to be the only ones to follow orders. And don't you dare say 'but we killed it' because that's not good enough." She looked at Fenris. He gave her a look over and lowered his weapon. Slowly she released Seth who stood and looked scorned. "Before the battle, I gave three simple orders; ice, distract, and face. That's it. That's all you needed. I got ice, once, no distractions, and I'm not counting Avelines use of whistling in the summer breeze, but I did get face. Yahoo."

"What was that thing?" Seth asked angered.

Theresa sighed. "The dwarves call it a harvester. It harvests the carcasses of the dead to create an armor for itself. I thought it was only a failed golem experiment, but if anyone can call one, all of Thedas is doomed."

"How?"

"Pay attention Hawke, it uses the bodies of the dead. Do you have any idea how many battle fields there are, how many unprotected villages, how many dark spawn? If these things spread on the surface, we are looking at mass casualties." Theresa looked at the flesh armor. "He said he put the experiments aside. Which means he still has them." She looked at Seth. "We need to burn everything in the tower."

"What?" Anders asked in disbelief. "Why would you do that? There could be valuable information-"

"THAT VALUABLE?" Theresa asked pointing at the armor.

Seth nodded. "I agree with Anders."

"I don't have time to read every scrap of paper, Hawke. Burn it."

"I'm not one your mindless wardens who does as you order." Seth snapped.

"My mindless wardens know the difference between ignorance and insanity. Letting the knowledge that these things live and how to create them is both. And I will not fight another army of those…things." Both heroes watched each other for a moment. "Deep stalkers and Dark Spawn fear these, for good reason. We need to destroy everything that might allude as to how to create new ones."

Fenris stepped behind Seth. "She's right. It is a form of blood magic, and we need to stop it."

Seth narrowed his eyes. "You're hardly impartial."

Anders sighed. "She is right. It is blood magic, and we need to end it for the mages and for the people of Thedas. While I'm against burning everything, we do need to get rid of the knowledge."

"Oh, really?" Theresa asked Anders. "And when will you find the time to go through every tome, every scrap of valluume, every nook in the wall or mattress, when you're a fugitive? Hmm? I'm sure as hell not going to do it." She looked back at Seth. "Everything."

"No."

Theresa threw her arms in the air and gave an agitated sound. "No wonder Nate fucking hates it here. No one knows how to follow orders and would rather have everyone love them than actually make a decision."

"hey, I've"

"What, made decisions that might affect more than just your city? The actions on this one day, change everything. And even then, you were forced to make a decision. You could've gone home and barricaded the doors and still be the champion of the Marches."

"Kirckwall."

"Whatever. My point is there is more to being a hero than just killing everything in your way for chilvery, justice, and honor. It's the job of a hero to protect people from their own ignorance and desires." Seth opened his mouth to object but she was right. Theresa rotated her head, popping her neck. "Well, lets keep the rage going and go meet Meridith, shall we?"

XxXxXxXx

The large group walked into the courtyard and faced the horde of templars. Merdith watched them with crossed arms. Cullen however, watched with great confusion as Theresa was with them. She tried to half ass look like Isabella by wearing a blue bandanna but he recognized her. Theresa gave a subtle head shake to not say anything. Cullen gave a subtle nod of his own.

"And here we are champion, at long last."

Seth gave a charming smile. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"This is a long time waiting. But it is no matter. The Maker will reward me for what I have done here, in this world and the next." Seth shook his head in shame at her. "I have done nothing but perform my duty. What happens to you now is of your own doing. You are no mage, but by siding with them, you have elected to share their fate."

Cullen looked at Meridith. "Knight Commander. I thought we agreed to arrest the Champion."

Her voice was harsh as she said, "You will do as I command, Cullen."

Cullen shook his head. "No." he said defiantly. "I defended you when Thrask started whispering that you were mad. But this is too far."

Merdith drew her weapon and it sparked red. "I will not support insubordination. We will stay true to our path."

Hawke, Varric, and Fenris took a step back. Theresa didn't understand. It's probably just augmented with…flame or something…never seen that before though. Oh well.

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheek." Varric said, almost unenthused.  
>Merdith looked at the dwarf. "Recognize it do you?" She moved to show it off. "Pure leryium, taken from the deep roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize."<p>

Seth pointed at it. "That's the idol? Sure looks different from the last time I saw it." The knight commander gave an annoyed look. "You do know that Bartand went barking mad, forced all his men to eat leryium, then killed them, right?"

Theresa chuckled. "Looks like shes already half way there." The others looked at her. "get it, because templars have to drink leryium to 'enhance' their abilities and she's already barking mad." Crickets could be heard. "Oh, come on. Fine, carry on with your dialog."

Merdith looked to her men at the rear. "All of you, I want him dead." She pointed her weapon at Seth as she gave the order to kill.

Cullen did something Theresa did not expect. He drew his blade on his Commander. "enough, this is not what the order stands for. Knight Commander, stand down. I hereby relieve you of your command."

Merdith slowly turned and looked at him. "My own Knight Captain falls prey to the influence to blood magic." Paranoia took her over and she turned on her men. "You're weak. You're all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me." She pointed her heavy weapon at all the templar, each taking a step back. She saw Seth and turned to him. "I don't need any of you. I will protect this city myself." Her weapon began to glow again, gathering energy, it seemed.

Cullen stood in front of Seth. Weapon drawn and pointed at her. "You'll have to go through me."

Merdith had a look of betrayal. "Foolish boy. Just like all the others."

Cullen looked at all the other templar's. "All of you, get to safety." Without hesitation, most did as he asked, but some stayed to help fight the deranged woman.

Meridith took a few steps back and thrust her weapon into the ground as she kneeled to pray. "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and do not falter." She stood and pulled her weapon with her.

Theresa leaned into Sebastian. "How nice of her to pray for us." She said with a smile.

"You're awfully chipper." He said as he pulled off his bow.

She looked up and made a come down motion at the wall. Sebastian looked and saw two figures sliding down the wall. It was probably the two men she sent off. "Death is inevitable, so all we can do, is smile." However, her smile diminished as Merdith's eyes began to glow red. "That's not good."

* * *

><p>Convenced that Within Temptation, the band, music is so epic that pretty much every song can be applied to this entire game or some character.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So I'm splitting up the scooby doo gang. sorry but its gotta happen.

* * *

><p>The boat ride was short and silent. This was the second time that Seth had made this trip, and honestly, he liked this one better. They docked at a place called Pirates Cove. Lovely. Inspires confidence. Before they left, everyone had to ditch their armor and weapons. Theresa said that it all looked foreign and therefore, a target. So Seth had to leave his armor of the Champion, armor that he had commissioned, on the ship, so Isabella could sell it in Revain. However, she and her wardens are allowed to keep theirs. And that's not the best part.<p>

So now, without armor, weapons, shoes, staves, they are crawling through a cave. Through the tunnel, up a ladder and in a room they were. The room was dark, filled with crates, weapon racks, and bags.

"Okay," Theresa said, "New armor, new weapons." She clapped her hands and looked the group over. She pulled a bag from the wall and started to look though it. She pulled out a red, grey, gold, and black robe and passed it to Merril. She went to a weapon rack and looked at each staff then passed her one that looked like burned wood.

Merril took a breath. "Is that Heartwood?" Theresa nodded. Merril gave a huge smile and hugged Theresa. Merril got dressed and Theresa looked over the group. Isabella was allowed to keep her weapons and outfit, Aveline and Donnic won't get armor and they only need cheap weapons. Varric refused to part with beicana. So much so that he vowed to kill her if she even tried. So Sebastian, Fenris, Seth, and Anders all got new everything. Nathaniel lead everyone up the stairs and into her office while she passed out new armor.

Theresa eyed Fenris. With a snap, she ran to the back of the room and started to read crates. Finally she found what she was looking for and called for Fenris to put on the armor. Silver with a red dragon on the left shoulder.

"Don't you think it's inconspicuous?"

"No, because with your own elbow grease, you'll be darkening the armor and buffing off the dragon. Don't forget the helm."

Seth looked him over and he looked…like a knight. Seth had a quick roleplay in his head about how he'd be the dark knight and Fenris was there to slay him.

Theresa looked at Seth and asked if he could wear massive armor, prefer not to but should need be. Theresa smiled and dragged him to another crate.

"What are in all of these?"

"Armor, weapons, rare and expensive artifacts that I don't want to share. You'd be amazed at what you'll find in places that are abandoned." She chuckled before pulled the lid off and had difficulty pulling out the chest piece. Seth took one look and fell in love. He loved red on black coloring and this one had it. "Infernal golem armor." Somehow, that little roleplaying might just happen.

Anders perked up. "Oh, I was wondering what you did with that."

Theresa smiled. "Wade finally finished it. Here. Complete with gaulents, boots, and a helm. Put it on."

Theresa was looking at the crates again and stopped. She gave a curious look at Sebastian. "I wonder" she said to herself. In the back was a suit that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Sebastian followed her and gawked at the armor.

"Is that"

Theresa smiled. The pure silverite armor signifies the purity of the maker, the black chainmail of the malferite, and the blood of Andraste red padding. The details all are geometric designs and on the chest was the symbol of the chantry."Armor of Devout. Or better known as Armure de la Pieuse."

"how did you get this?"

"Say what you want, but Zevran used to be quite the little devout Andrastain. It's a bit big for him, but he can't bring himself to refit it. Besides, it seems odd that he would wear it on an assassination mission."

"This is from the Legion of the Maker. Its supposed to be a legend."

Theresa shrugged. "It'll come in handy where you're going." She undid the buckles and moved to help him but he shoed her away. She sulked away and moved to the weapon rack.

"What about me?" Anders asked. Theresa turned to see him and gave a sly smile. She handed him a staff and he scoffed. "Lamp post. Seriously?"

Theresa nodded and walked away. She passed Seth Kallak and Pertha, Fenris Dragonbrand, and Sebastian Vengeances' Mercy.

When everyone was dressed, she lead them up stairs into her office. She didn't get far before a warden stopped her. Knives met her on the stairs and HAD to talk. The dark haired, tattooed elf was very perceptive but thankfully wont delve any deeper than Theresa allowed.

"Commander. How was your vacation?"

"Good. Highever is still there."

"glad to hear. Who's the warden?" Knives jutted her chin at Anders.

Without giving Theresa time to cover. "I'm Anders."

"Anders?" Knives asked.

"He's an inspector from the Anderfeilds. Anders. Convent, no."

Knives sharp green eyes looked between him and Theresa. "Inspector, are you getting sacked?"

Theresa and Anders exchanged glances. "If this goes well, I hope not."

Knives gave a chuckle. "I hope not. If Nathaniel is left in charge, there goes all the fun."

Theresa smiled as well. "I know. Sorry, where are my manners. This is Bear," Fenris "Anders interpreter, Falcon," not much of a stretch but it's one, "Anders apprentice, and Devon, our new priest."

Knives arched a brow. "Priest?"

"Carroll insisted. You know how those templar's are."

"Preachy and easy to pick pocket?"

Theresa nodded. "However, Carroll is annoying. He says that we're loosing touch with morality, well, I'm loosing touch with morality. Letting blood mages live and a sex partner, scandalous."

Knives looked at Anders. "Should you be saying this in front of him?"

"Oh, he doesn't speak the common tongue. Just smile and nod." Anders, forced to play the part, smiled at the women who smiled at him.

"He looks like an idiot." Knives said with a smile.

"That's why I'm going to keep my job."

"Does the other one? Falcon?"

"Little bit, but I doubt he'll say anything."

Fenris chuckled and Knives gave him an amused look. "I'll let you get to it." Knives said, passing Seth on her way down.

"Knives…" Theresa said in a warning tone.

"Yes commander?" She asked from three steps down. Theresa arched a knowing brow and Knives sighed. "Fine." She gave small pouch back to Seth, who took it with wide eyes. She turned to leave only to be stopped by the commanding tone in Theresa's voice. Knives rolled her eyes and gave back Seth's signet ring. Knives left the stair case, heading to the larder.

"wow, she's good." Seth commented.

"You can't speak the common tongue remember."

Anders crossed his arms. "So for how long am I going to act like I don't understand what's going on?"

Theresa shrugged and headed up the stairs. "Shouldn't be much of a difference from your usual self."

Fenris followed Seth closely with a smile. "I think I'm going to like it here."

They entered her ever shrinking office. Theresa looked at Fenris. "Teach those two something foreign. I don't care what, most Fereldens don't have an ear for Anders or Teventer."

"What do with them to learn?"

"Hello is a nice starter."

Fenris looked at Seth. "bonjourno."

Seth smirked. "I love it when you talk dirty."

Theresa smiled at the two. "Anders, follow me." She lead him into a room behind her office and left him there. Theresa sat down behind her desk and rubbed her temples. Nathaniel was standing beside her. Theresa looked around the room. "As you know, no one is allowed to know that I left the country. Indoing so, I found all of you in Highever. Merril, I met you in Highever." The dalish nodded. "I met you in Highever."

"Okay, I get it."

Theresa nodded and gave a heavy sigh."There are a few things about being a Grey Warden that others aren't supposed to know. There are some deep secrets here."

Seth smiled. "Oooh cloak and dagger stuff. Let's see, the quezzy crow flies at sunset."

Theresa gave him a board look but smirked. She took a dramatic intake of air. "Who told you that. That is a super secret." Theresa smiled and looked at the group again. "Seriously though, this is a secret organization, and if you go about telling secrets, other wardens will kill you and they will not hesitate. Understood?" They didn't move. "Looking for a north-south here." Theresa said as she nodded her head. The others figured out what she was saying and followed suit. "If anyone asks what your joining was like, just say horrible and you don't want to talk about it. I will assign you all rooms for the next two days then we head out. Sparring at dawn, if you want, breakfast in the dining hall, feel free to wonder during the afternoon. If a door is locked I suggest you leave it alone, Isabella." Theresa had a pointed look. "You're a guest here, act like it. Anyways, more training in the late afternoon, and dinner at dusk. Questions?"

Donnic raised his hand slightly, "Where's the dining hall?"

Theresa smiled. "Just follow the hungry masses of rumbling stomachs, you'll find it."

Sebastian asked, "Where's the chapple?"

"The easiest way is when you get outside, go down the stairs, turn right to the battlements, and go through the door at the end. You can't miss it. By the way, none of you know each other. Except in your own little pairs.

There was a crash in the adjoining room and Anders franticly saying, "good dog, good dog, stay away. I'm sorry."

Nathaniel looked at Theresa with a smirk. "I don't think Pause likes him."

Theresa scoffed. "Not if he touched Pounce."

Anders quickly ran onto the other side of the door and shut it behind him, resting his weight against it. The dog hit the door and made him jump slightly. "maker's breath, That's the biggest dog I've ever seen. Are you sure it's a dog and not a horse?" He asked Theresa with wide eyes. He changed his robes into the red ones she bought him so long ago. It cost thirty sovereigns with like eight enchantments, their expensive. And he didn't fill it out as good as he once did. The three straps across his chest buckled with rings and the high collar made him look like an official. It being blue would've help, but alas.

Theresa smirked. "You reached for Pounce didn't you?"

Anders gave a slightly sheepish look but removed himself from the door. Theresa shook her head and spoke to Nathaniel. "everyone but Anders, Fenris, and Seth will be in the barracks." Isabella rubbed her hands together like she was ready to snoop. "Then again, put them in a few apartments, please." Nathaniel nodded and corralled everyone. Heading outside to the apartments across the courtyard.

Theresa looked up at the three men who were staring at her. "You three will be staying in the senior warden quarters. Just try to keep to yourselves, okay."

Theresa opened the door and released the cerebus behind the door. It was a wiry haired, grandfather looking, lanky dog with its tongue sticking out of its mouth. It came up to her hip and she rubbed its side. "did that big, bad Anders reach for your baby, hmm?" the dog gave a happy bark and licked her hand. Theresa motioned for the door and led the men to the room that they will share for the next few days.

When the door closed behind them, Theresa gathered her courage and did something she promised she wouldn't do.

XxXxXxXx

Jowan was sitting by the fire reading the history of the dwarven empire. Roger, a back and white rabbit, Robert brown and black floppy eared rabbit, and Randal, a long haired blue rabbit, were hopping around the room. Many of the other wardens whispered that they thought it was weird that a blood mage loved defenseless, useless rabbits but never spoke their claims because he is a blood mage.

A knock at the door roused him into getting up from the comfort of the fire. Jowan barley opened the door and smiled. "You're back."

Theresa smiled and stepped into the room. Noticing the rabbits out of their cages, she shooed Pause back into the hall and closed the door behind her. "Hello Jowan."

He ushered her to the fireplace and offered her a drink. Theresa accepted and soon received a thin steam ware full of wine. Jowan joined her on the bear rug and slowly drank his wine, watching her fiddle with the glass. "What's wrong?"

She looked up only to look away. "Are you free? I mean, do you feel free here."

Jowan smiled. "I'm a known run away, blood mage." He sat his glass down and gave her a knowing smile. "In comparison to the last ten, fifteen, even twenty years, yes. I'm about as free as I'm going to get."

"You don't feel trapped here? The only way you're allowed to leave here is with me."

"exactly, I'm allowed to leave. I'll just have to drag you kicking and screaming the whole way." He said with a smile. "But it's not so bad here. I like the books, the people, the snow, it's nice. I'm actually allowed pets here. No one watches me with a close and eager eye, ready to kill me."

"So you don't-"

"Theresa," Jowan interrupted her. "If I wasn't here, with you, I'd either be back at the tower, waiting for death, or running for my life. And running isn't freedom. So I'd rather be here." Theresa looked into her wine glass forlorn. "What brought this on?"

She scratched her head and set her glass down. "There is about to be a huge change. For good or worse, it's coming."

Jowan furrowed his brows. "Are you sending me away?"

Her became wide. "NO no, it's nothing like that. It's just," she sighed, "we're just going to have some hard times coming up." Theresa told him everything that happened in Kirckwall, except for Anders.

"Maker, that's horrible."

"Which brings me to my next point. There is a mage here who is possessed and I want to help him. As you know, we can't go to the tower because if they find out what he is, they'll kill him. So I was wondering if you could…" Theresa gave a sheepish look.

"You want to kill an innocent to save an abomination?"

"You were going to do it for Connor? Why not him?"

"Connor was a child and I felt obligated to do something. That mage knew full well not to trust a spirit."

Theresa gave a look of anguish. "Please? He needs to pay for what he's done. And life is the only way. Please, Jowan."

Jowan sighed. "Who is it?"

Her look of anguish turned to sheepish. "Anders."

"WHAT?" he demanded. "He's supposed to be dead. And you want to save him? After everything he did to you, the order, and in light of recent events, starts a new war, and you want to let him live? Why?"

"He deserves punishment."

"then let him live with his new best friend."

Theresa gave a sad look. "No one deserves that."

"He does."

"Are you really going to be that callus?"

"Yes."

Theresa tiled her head at him. "Jowan, please, you're the only one I know that can do this. Please?"

Jowan grunted and looked into her 'you just kicked my dog' eyes. All his resolve crumbled. "fine. I'll save that vengeful, son of a bitch."

Theresa took his hands into hers. "thank you." She gave a smile to which he returned in mirth. He pulled to her to him and kissed her lips.

"I've missed you." He whispered to her lips.

Theresa gave a lustful smile. "I've missed you too."

XxXxXxXx

Due to Seth's curiosity, Anders was forced to see the morning training with Fenris closely behind him, ready to slide his hand into Anders chest should he fuck up. No pressure. They followed the wardens into the sparring rings. It was a huge area full of sand and eight rings. Everyone was there in armor and wooden weapons. They were all paired up and mock battling one another.

Seth smiled. "Wow. I'm gonna to play."

Fenris and Anders watched as Seth made a friend and entered a ring. Both took stance and readied for battle. Anders sighed and looked around and saw a group of mages shooting lightning and fire at one another. Curious, he took a step closer. Fenris followed closely behind him.

The mages didn't worry about the templar's stopping them. They were allowed to do what they needed and were training just as openly as any of the other warriors. He smiled. They were free to practice magic without worrying about anything. Freedom at long last found in the one place he had to run from.

"Inspector." Anders turned and saw Jowan standing next to him. "mage, yes?" Anders watched the blood mage carefully. He changed since the last time Anders saw him. He stood with a new confidence, he became tanned, and his hair went down his back in a single braid. "Welcome to Ferelden. I hope you enjoy your time here, because it's not going to last." He said with a malicious smile. Anders opened his mouth to retort but Jowan looked past him to Fenris. "Will you tell him not to interrupt training for real wardens, because they might actually need it and not run away when things get difficult. Thank you." Jowan walked ahead and ordered the mages to get into teams and start the morning exercises.

A few younger wardens walked by and Fenris acted like the translator and said to Anders "Sei una perta de ossigeno." (You're a waste of oxygen.) The wardens passed and Fenris smiled. "Are you going to take that mage? He questioned your honor and courage. You going to bend over and take, huh, renegade, abomination." Anders didn't move, only crossing his arms at his old rival. "Useless."

Theresa was observing the rouges training.

Two rouges left the area saying "Hey, did you hear, the inspector is sparring Master Jowan."

Theresa's eye twitch. Running across the damn keep, she pushed her way through the crowd and found Fenris. "What are they doing?" She demanded in a hushed tone.

Fenris couldn't fight his smile. "Dueling."

Aveline found her and looked up. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

Theresa looked at the two mages. "No. this goes deeper than me or the wardens. They need to work this out on their own."

The two men watched each other, waiting for the other to cast. Anders had a staff in his hand and crouched, ready to attack. Jowan, however, was more relaxed. His staff was in hand but not held up ready to fire.

Anders brought his staff and shot off three quick archine bolts, shifting ends of his staff. Jowan lifted a fist for an archine shield, and waited for him to stop. Anders brought his hands up and Jowan smirked. Before the spell could be completed, Jowan called for fire at his feet and waited. The blizzard came and Joawn engulfed himself in the fire. The wind died down and Jowan waited for a moment. Anders ran to him, staff raised ready to strike. Jowan covered his old friend in grease and smirked. Anders took a breath and smelled it. He quickly backpedaled from the mage with the fire at his feet. With a wink, Jowan paralyzed Anders and stepped toward the healer. "You've grown weak, old friend." And released Anders as he walked by. Jowan smiled and looked at the group watching the duel. "One for Ferelden."

The younger wardens each gave applause in victory. Even the warriors gave a guffaw of triumph. Jowan held his hands up to calm down the crowd. "Okay, now, looking at our duel, it shows what a mage can do and what he is capable of. The main job of any mage here is to immobilize, protect, and heal. Let the warriors tire themselves out. While the inspector was paralyzed, a warrior would've pulverized him, while I healed someone else. But we'll get further into that when we do team strategy later this week. Alright, get back to training."

Jowan waited until his little pupils were back to hitting each other before he turned to Theresa. "Morning Commander." He said as he walked towards her, his hands behind his back. He smiled as he asked, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Theresa smirked as she sucked on her teeth. Fenris was between her and Anders and both smiled while the mage looked scorned. "Quite. What brought that on?"

Jowan looked at Anders quickly. "The inspector wanted to show the younger lings how mages duel and how it affects the battle field. And for academic reasons, I was forced to oblige. I thought being sooo far away and senior warden, he'd be a bit formidable, but alas, I shall have to do without."

Anders snorted. "Blood mage." He said under his breath.

Jowan only smiled. "Useless healer."

Fenris chuckled at the two and waited with an eager grin for them to just go ahead and kill each other.

Seth ran to the group huffing. "What did I miss?"

XxXxXx

Varric knocked on the door to the Commanders office. She gave a gruff enter and he opened the door. "You wanted to see me?"

She looked up from her paperwork and gave an honest smiled. "Yes, come in."

The elf she was traveling with was in the room with her. He gave a warm smile to the dwarf as Varric entered the room. De'lanna was in charge of the compound in Denerium while Zevran was employed by the queen discreetly. So discreetly, that Alistair didn't even know.

Theresa stood and passed a folded piece of valluume to Zevran then turned to Varric. "You will accompany Zevran to Denerium. There, you will meet with a dwarf named Gorim, he is a friend and merchant. I'm sure he will keep you busy and out of trouble. Change your sur-name. You leave in the morning." Theresa passed him a piece of sealed valluume and told him to give it to Gorim upon arrival.

With a nod, both men left her office.

Xx AvelinexX

"Commander?" Aveline entered her office with her husband Donnic behind her.

"Door." Theresa said as she hunched over her desk. Donnic did as told and both stood in front of her desk. "Are you enjoying your time here?" Both gave a nod and waited. "Good, because I'm about to put you back into the army." Theresa walked around her desk and rested her hip on the corner. "You said you were from Lothering, right?" Aveline nodded. "Third Legion?" She nodded again. Theresa turned to look at Donnic. "I take it the Marches don't mark their soldiers?"

Donnic stood at attention, looking at the back wall. "I was a guard, ma'am."

Theresa gave him a questioning look then back at Aveline. They shared a moment where Theresa said "well trained' to her but she smiled. "And I'm not a captain anymore, at ease." Theresa rubbed her temples. "Okay, I've got a friend in the Amaranthine army, seventh legion. You're story is you're both from…Oakvail, I suppose, and fought in the blight. After victory, you became farmers, hence the calluses, and when I found you in Highever, you were fighting off Dark Spawn. I asked if you wanted to be wardens, you said no, so I offered military life once more. You accepted. Now, back to my friend. He will know that I'm bull shiting. But if you prove to be good little soldiers, and don't stick out too much, you should be fine. And if you should happen to be the new constable, then congratulations. Maker knows they need a good one." Theresa rolled her eyes. "I tried to get that man fired for years and found no one willing to take his place. Pissed me off. Anyways, Donnic, you need to find Zevran, the elf with the tattoos. Let me be more specific, the elf with the three swirly tattoos on his face and two little girls, tell him you need a third legion tattoo, no bull shit, just do it, order of the commander. Other than that, I will be accompanying you to Amaranthine in the morning. Questions?" They shook their heads. The three gave a nod and Aveline and Donnice left the office.

XxMerrilxX

"Hello." The bubbly elf entered Theresa's office again and waved. "Who are you?" She asked the black haired dalish that was standing the corner of the room. His valishen were a deep green and covered half his face. He gave an appreciative nod then looked back at the commander.

Theresa watched both dalish people with a grin. "Theron here will take you to your new clan."

Theron scoffed. "She says you're a blood mage?" He said to Merrill. "Is she right?"

Merrill fiddled with her hands. "I…well…"

Theron raised a brow. "That answers that." The male sighed. "Commander, no clan will take her. She has become obsessed with the sprits of the beyond. She has tainted her soul and her body with this practice and if they find out they will discard her or worse. Falon'din said that the people lost everything because we sided with the spirits from the beyond. And having her in a clan will bring Elger'nan to destroy them."

Merrill became defensive. "Everything I did was for my people."

"Some things are best left to the past." The male said.

Her defense became anger. "How can you say that? You-"

"And how can you believe that knowing everything you've lost?" Merril opened her mouth to argue but found it lost in her throat. Theron looked back at Theresa. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." Theresa said.

"but I doubt it will do any good." He quipped.

"Actually," Merrill spoke up, both wardens looked at her. "Isabella and I were talking and…I'd like to go with her."

Theresa looked at the dalish girl. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

The woman gave a small nod. "He's right, no clan will accept me for what I am. They'll hate me and reject me. Perhaps it's best if I left them. I can run off and see the world with Isabella. It could be fun."

Theron sighed. "Well, that solves my problem."

Theresa rubbed her temples. "Adds to mine though." Theresa looked up at the woman. Her big eyes were begging for acceptance to her plea. That is such a huge group to take to Amaranthine. But wait, she's a blood mage… "Thank you Theron." The man nodded and left the office. Theresa sat down behind her desk and rubbed her chin. She could bring Merrill and she could send another with her. But she would to bring him which would mean that the other one would need to come too. That is such a huge freaking group. Theresa looked at Merrill. "If you go with Isabella, I need you to do something for me."

XxFenrisXx

"I see you're enjoying my collection?" Theresa snuck up behind Fenris while he was admiring the small library.

He looked over his shoulder at her then back to the large shelves of books. "Even Denarious did not have this many. You have everything from religion to mythology, dragons to dark spawn, history to prophecies, and even battle techniques for all classes. Where did you get all of these?"

Theresa smiled and admired the shelves as well. "Most of them were already here. When we were renovating, I asked everyone, even the builders, to copy at least two tomes. Everything else, I may have commandeered from Amaranthine when I was kicked out of the Vigil." Theresa smiled at the elf. "Feel free to take what you'd like."

Theresa turned to leave but Fenris' voice stopped her. "I noticed that you haven't spoken to me or Seth about what you plan to do with us."

Theresa bit her lip and turned back to face the elf. "I'm not sure." She said silently. "Everything about _you_ is descriptive, the way you move, talk, fight, glow. Denarious did that for a reason, and he did a good job of it. I don't want to split you and Seth up. And because of that, I'm not sure where I can hide you and get away with it for very long. The only thing that has come to mind is Orzommar, and even then, an elf among them will set off bells and whistles."

Fenris arched a brow. "Just the elf? You're aware Hawke is human?"

Theresa waved a hand. "Humans go down there all the time to help clear the deep roads. But an elf, not so much."

"Why Orzommar?"

"The chantry cant touch you there. King Behleen may want to drag the dwarves to the surface, but he won't let the memories fade. He hates the chantry and wants nothing to do with it."

Fenris nodded. "So now what? If we stay here, we'll endanger your wardens."

"I promised you freedom. I'll find away. Even if you have to stay here. As far as I know, the only warden you know is Anders. The chantry may inquire here, but I doubt they'll do anything more than that. And if they do, it wouldn't be the first time this keep was stormed and the wardens escape." Theresa smiled and patted him on the shoulder. She jutted her chin at the books. "Enjoy your time here, Bear. Oh, and pack your bags, we leave in the morning."

"Where?"

"Amerithine."


	8. Chapter 8

Theresa accompanied Aveline and Donnic to Vigils keep, informing Rozina, the captain of the guard, that they were good soldiers. With an arched brow and a skeptical look, the accepted them and immediately added then to the rolls and gave them housing. Isabella and Merrill were with Knives finding some scum of the earth to navigate her ship. Seth, Fenris, and Anders were under strict orders to not leave the Crown and Lion. Jowan was forced under the same rule. Nathaniel took Delilah home and did the small order Theresa asked for.

The moon showed midnight and Theresa caroled the few people she needed. Nathaniel showed Tobas and Simon into the smugglers' area under the Crown and Lion. Merrill, Seth, and Jowan accompanied her, to say that they were also wardens and there to witness the Joining.

Nathaniel pulled Theresa aside. "The one with dark hair is known murder. Often showing disrespect to the farmers and torturing his victims. The one with the scraggly beard is just as worse. I'd rather not witness what's about to happen, so I'll be on my way." They gave a nod and Nathaniel headed up the stairs.

The two criminals watched the group and spoke between themselves. Theresa called them forward. "Forgive Nathaniel, he is not feeling well. He tells me that both of you are skilled swordsmen?" Both men gave a leering yes of a nod, to which she smiled. "Good. He also said that there was some…discrepancy with the law, correct?" They nodded again. "Well, the wardens are often a haven for the zealous types. So, lets get started shall we?"

The two men gave a lecherous smile at her and watched her chest more than her hands as they waved to Jowan and Merrill. Two white circles appeared on the floor and the men were asked to step into them. Their looked turned to worry. Theresa chuckled. "It's okay. IT's a small ritual we do so that we can sense each other on the battle field. You won't feel a thing?"

"Don't people normally die from this?" the dark one said.

"Yes but, Nathaniel held you in high regard. I doubt anything will happen." They looked at each other again. "If you run, I will be forced to kill you myself. At least this way, you get full Warden rights. Please" she motioned to the circles, "enter."

The men watched her again as she gave a calming smile. They entered the circles begrudging. "Kneel." Theresa ordered. The men did so. With a nod, Jowan and Merrill took a stomp forward and raised the walls around the men.

Seth leaned into Theresa. "Why am I allowed to be here again?"

"Because, I will need your help to defeat the demon we're about to face."

Seth gave a confused look at her. "Wha-" Jowan and Merrill gave a growl as they beat the wall with their chests, twice, three times. The mages gave an incantation. The two men were raised by their chest, head flopping back.

Theresa took Seth's hand into hers and pulled his hair until he was looking at her. Her eyes were frantic as she looked at him. "No matter what happens, don't believe anything you see." Seth turned his eyes and watched as the two mens blood was being drawn from their body and was circling above the heroes. Theresa pulled his hair again. "Look at me." She demanded. "Only you can help me with this. Please, you have to trust me."

"What are you doing?"

"Saving Anders."

Their eyes rolled back and their bodies began to spasm. Unceremoniously, they fell to the floor, the world turned black, and all Jowan could do now, was wait.

Xx Within Temptation-Memories Xx

Theresa woke up alone on a hard, stone floor. She rubbed her head. She retraced her steps as to how she got here. Jowan, blood ritual, Hawke, where is he? Merrill must have messed up the ritual. Oh, hope he's okay. Theresa looked around and all she could see was a wooden door and dark stone. She blinked a few times. Well, worlds not going to move itself. She opened the door and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light.

Before her was another wall made of dark stone with a white banner in gold trim. Crossing fern leaves. Cousland Crest. Okay, Anders wanted to be back in Highever? Why not. Confused, she walked the path ways that she hadn't in so long. Anders was only here twice, how does he know it so well? This is his mind, his world, what's going on?

Theresa found herself standing outside her old bedroom. The door was closed and she felt her heart beat faster. Anders had to be behind this door, he had to. With a courageous intake, she pushed the door open. The hinges groaned as it swung open slowly to reveal an empty room. Not even a bed. Theresa nodded her head. Defiantly odd.

She turned and saw Fergus' old room. She swallowed guilt and fear as she walked toward it. She mantra that she 'will not look at it' a few times before opening the door. This room was empty as well. Her eyes betrayed her as she turned to look. Orens and Oreina blood stain was missing. Thank the Maker Anders had no idea that was there.

Theresa looked over her shoulder. There was only one door left. She sighed as she walked towards it. She took a deep breath as she opened the door. Her mothers and fathers bed was there, their chests, closets, but this room was empty too. Damnit. She gave an annoyed groan and turned.

"Thess." Theresa turned and saw Anders with crossed arms and a cross look. "What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be moving." He stormed towards her and grabbed her by the wrist. "I told you to stay in bed." He dragged her into the room and gently sat her down on the bed. "Will you please stay there. You're not supposed to move after birth. What if you've passed out and no one could find you. What would we do then?" He put his hands on his hips and waited for her to respond.

Theresa sighed. "Anders…wait, what?"

"You shouldn't be moving. Lay down will you."

Theresa continued to give him a curious look. "Birth?"

Anders lowered his brows. "To our son." He placed his hand to her forehead. "Maker, you've got a fever. This is exactly why you're not supposed to leave bed." He nudged her to sit further up on the bed while he covered her in blankets.

Theresa watched him in this dream. A baby in the crib, her baby, apparently, started to cry. Anders stood and retrieved it. He held it with a gentle tenderness that she hasn't seen in so long. He passed the bundle of blankets to her for her to hold. Dreamily, she took the child. She watched as this child in her arms scream and all she could do was smile. He had dark hair and slate grey eyes.

"Well," Theresa looked up at Anders who had an expectant look on his face. "He's hungry…" he helped. Theresa looked down at the child. Anders sighed and undid the straps of her pale dress. When did that happen? The shoulder fell away and Theresa looked down. Her scars were gone. All of them, gone. Like she never fought a war, killed thousands, betrayed her country and religion. She swallowed deeply.

Anders sighed again. "feed him, his cries are ripping out my heart. Please."

Theresa looked at the child and then her own breasts. "I cant." She said above a whisper.

"Not full yet huh?" Anders said with a smile then sighed. "I'll call for the wet nurse." Anders stood and left her alone with the child.

She put him to her shoulder and patted his back. Anders wanted this with her. Aww. He was still a romantic. Even after everything, he was still willing to see a life with her.

Anders returned with a woman and Fergus. The woman took the child from her and Anders readjusted her sleeve so that she was covered. Fergus had a soft smile at her. Theresa looked around the room. Anders sat down on the bed and watched his son eat.

Theresa swallowed her happiness and embraced the pain. "This is a dream Anders. None of it is real."

"I know." He said. His eyes never leaving his son. "But it's a good dream. I can make it into whatever I want. No templars, no dark spawn, no war, no fighting," he turned and looked at her with sad eyes, "Its only here can both of us be happy. We can have a family, raise a son, rule the Teryin, live happily ever after." He sat closer to her and took her hands into his. "I want to stay here. I'm finally happy here. After all that misery and lies and death and darkness, I want some light."

"You can't stay here."

"Why not? I deserve this. I killed so many people. When I die, I'll return to the fade anyways, why not be trapped here, never have the ability to see the real world again, never feel anything real again. I deserve this, please. Let me stay. Let me serve out my Justice here."

Theresa scratched her head. "You deserve to live and get your justice in the real world, not hide here."

"Why do you want pain?" He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Why do you want suffering? Why can't you let me be happy here? Why can't you be happy here? The Wardens took everything from you, why do you want to go back?" Theresa looked away from him. "Please, stay here with me. We could finally be happy together. We can watch our son grow strong and tall, marry, and have children of his own. And when we're old and grey, we can die together. Here. We can finally be happy and live our dreams here."

Theresa looked at him. He offer was interesting. She would have a family again, friends, love. No one would look to her for guidance, leadership, she was free. But it was fake.

"Stay pup." Fergus said. Theresa looked up at him. "Stay here, with us."

Theresa sighed. She had to get him out of here. "Anders-" Fergus hasn't called her Pup since the blight. Anders wouldn't know the nickname. This isn't his dream, its hers. It's fake, its all fake. Theresa took a deep breath. No demon has ever admitted that it was a dream. She looked at the would be Anders. He had a malicious smile.

"What gave it away?" The room started to fade away and left her with the demon Anders. Theresa watched the demon move with an elegant sway. His voice changed so that it had a female echo. "why do you want pain? Why do you cling to it so?"

"It's real. Pain is real. Suffering is real."

The would be Anders smiled. "I can give you so much more, you know. Just allow me to, and I can give you all your wildest dreams."

"No."

The Anders smiled and in a flash of white light, transformed into the demons true self. The desire demon rubbed her waist while looking at Theresa. "I used to be like you. Steadfast in the belief that I was right. That nothing was above love and hope. Fool, though I was, I was content. Do not make the same mistake. Pain may be real, mortal, but love is powerful."

Theresa drew her daggers from her back. "Enough. Let's end this."

The demon smiled viciously. "You wish a fight? Hmm. Vengeance will be most pleased. However, I know my place in this game. I will not fight you." The demon lifted her hand to pointed behind Theresa. "Through that cullis, you will find your friend. Be sure to tell him that pain, suffering, sacrifice, and death are all better than happiness, love, and desire." Theresa watched the demon closely. "Means leave, now."

Theresa turned and saw the fade portal behind her. She gave a cautious look back at the demon who waited patiently for the mortal to leave her realm. Theresa slowly walked to the bending trees and into the purple haze.

The sun was shining. A cool breeze lifted the hair off her neck. But there was nothing in the wind. No dirt, no smell, nothing. She was in a grassy meadow. To the east was a wall. The kings highway. That windmill, this was Lothering. She was on the other side of the wall. Theresa looked at the meadow again. It looked calming as the grass swayed in the breeze.

There was a farm hold on the on the other side of the trees. Next to it was a small farm of elfroot, pumpkins, squash, and cabbage. The closer she got to the house; she could hear laughter and music.

Theresa took a deep breath and opened the door to the home. She passed though another portal and saw Hawke sitting at a small table with two women and two men. One of the women was older with graying hair, both had the same eyes. While the men, one looked no older than twenty and the other barely above. Seth turned and looked at her with a smile. "Fenris."

Theresa arched a brow and looked at her hands. They had become larger, tanned, and had five silver lines leading up to her fingertips across her palm. Cleaver demon. "We were just celebrating the success of Ostogar. Join us, please." Seth pulled Theresa by the elbow and shoulder and pushed her into a seat at the table.

"We failed at Ostogar." Theresa said, taken aback at the deepness of her own voice. She sounded like the elf.

The younger man scoffed. "Always the pessimist, Fenris, I swear, can't you find one decent person who isn't always moody, Seth?"

The older man rapped the knuckles of the younger. "Now now Carver, that's no way to treat our guests." The older man looked at her…him?...Theresa. "Forgive my boy, Fernis, for what he lacks in manners he makes up with his sword." The older man said with a smile.

Theresa became utterly confused. "Your boy?" They looked to close together in age.

Seth chuckled. "This is my father, Malcom. He just returned from his training with Bethany."

Theresa looked around the table again. The woman were gently smiling at her while the men were trading drinks. Seth held her…Fenris' hand and smiled.

Theresa looked at him with sadness. "How did they die?"

Seth's slow, goofy smile appears. "What are you talking about? They're right here."

Theresa shook her head. "When I met you, you had no family."

The younger women chuckled among themselves. "Trust me, Fenris," the younger woman said, "we've met. We often argued over the need for a circle, remember. 'what about the templars'" she said in a low voice. Then giggled. "Just because those marks make you powerful doesn't mean that you can lie very well." She gave a smile and took a drink out of her mug.

The older woman chided her. "Can I get you something to drink dear?"

Theresa shook her head. She looked at Seth who was still holding her hand. "We failed at Ostogar, Seth. When we failed, the dark spawn pushed north. They destroyed Lothering in a matter of days. Everything burned to the ground." The whole room started to laugh and Seth joined them, with less myrth. "Hawke, you're family is dead. All of them. This is a dream."

Malcom stood quickly. "You dare curse us like this, Fenris? To wish us dead so you can take my son from me? My eldest son."

Theresa looked at the man then back at Seth. She had to act like the elf to gain trust. "Hawke," shit, she didn't know the first thing about him. "If you remember me then you must remember Kirckwall."  
>Seth lowered his brows.<p>

The older woman laughed. "I haven't been to Kirckwall in over twenty years. How would he know?"

Theresa kept her gaze on Seth. The realization ran over his face. Somber rememberance flashed his eyes. "Seth, do you remember the hero of Ferelden?" He nodded slowly. The other members of his family spoke among themselves about how wonderful it would be to meet her. Theresa squeezed his hand. "They're gone, Hawke. They're dead. This is a dream."

Seth slowly looked at his family. He swallowed hard. "Carver died from the Ogre…" his brother started to fade away from the table, he said how his mother and sister died. Then he looked at Malcom. "Father, you tried to save some villagers. They told the templars that you were an apostate and they killed you."

Seth had tears in his eyes as the form of his father turned into a shade. Its white eyes watching the two wit interest. Seth turned to look at her and took a stunned look back. Theresa looked down. She was herself again. She smiled. "Remember, the ritual…"

Seth looked up and to the right. "Oh yea." He said with a smile. Both turned back to the shade.

It simply tiled its head. "Your friend did this of his own free will." The demon chuckled. "befitting that your will shall bring you here. Through blood no less." The creature levitated away from the two and disappeared from view.

Theresa looked at Seth. "I'm sorry to put you though this, Seth. One more demon and we're gone." Seth's eyes were distant. "We have to convince Justice to leave on his own or kill him. If we do, we could damage Anders. He'll be turned tranquil or worse. So we have to try to convince him. Okay?" Seth gave a small nod and wiped his nose with a thumb.

"Let's go take care of the big nasty." Seth plastered on a smile and looked for the portal.

The other side of the portal was black. Theresa couldn't see in inch in front of her face. She called out to Seth. Even with his response, she couldn't find him.

Pain struck her back and she cried out in pain. She staggered but recovered quickly. Drawing her blades, she spun. The pain shot her again. Theresa fell to a knee. The sting came back and she fell to her hands. The quick sting of ripping flesh. She was being whipped again. She fell to the floor as the whip tail hit her back. She heard Seth growl in pain. He was being whipped as well.

"Maker, give me courage to show no fear in the face of my enemies," The voice sounded like Anders, "give me strength to over come this day, and grant me will power so that I may not judge your creations against the actions that have done to me."

Again and again, she was struck by the whip with Anders mantra in her ear. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, searing pain in her forearms caused her to scream and cry out. She was being branded again. She had a moment of numbness only to be whipped again, and again, and again.

For what felt like hours of torture only ended with her wanting nothing more than to make it end.

A bright light unfolded them and Theresa looked up from the ground. Seth was only a few feet from her.

"Now you know." Theresa turned to the voice. The gravel sound in the males voice vibrated like it was covered by a helm. A spirit encased in a blue fire stood behind them, watching them struggle. Theresa slowly pushed herself off the floor. "This is the pain of mages who only want freedom from the insufferable chantry. Forced to face demons or turned into empty sacks of flesh and bones. Forced to either comply to submission or be branded the enemy." Theresa moved to help Seth upright. "This is what our friend has endured. What he has had to overcome. His memories have shown me the injustices of the templar's, clergy, and people of this land. Intolerant, ignorant, plebs who know nothing of the world beyond their own troth."

"Enough." Theresa sounded authoritive though her body was ready to give. "First, do you still refer to yourself as Justice?"

The knight tilted its head. "Of course. It is what I stand for."

Theresa gave a quick nod. "Do you remember me, Justice?"

"Quite well." The knight responded.

"I agree with you. Mages are tolerated are not allowed to even exist within society due to peoples fear. They fear the different, they fear change. We as humans always have. But what you did, no, what you whispered to Anders. What you said to poison his mind…"

"I drove him into action. HE was content to let his fellow mages rot in their cells, forced to live like cattle waiting for the slaughter."

"Justice is a measure of equality, fairness, ethics, and morality. You forced Anders to kill innocent people because they order people to kill people. Where is the justice in more bloodshed? Will Justice only be served when the streets run red with blood? When only the mages are left in the world? Where will it end Justice?"

"When people see that it is wrong."

"People will only see the power that Mages posses because of what you forced Anders to do. They will fear you and back the chantry to protect the many against the few chosen."

"I will be willing to wage that war."

"At what price, Justice?" Theresa sighed. "What you did to those innocent people was nothing more than retaliation. And even then, you attacked unarmed clergy. Why not punch babies. You would get the same satification. You have become a force of vengeance, fueled by Anders hatred. Your perverse desire to see 'justice' has started an all out war."

"SILENCE MORTAL" Justice boomed as he reached for his blade.

"You have become a demon of the fade. You have become what you have feared." Justice was still for a moment. Theresa softened her voice. "Do you remember Velanna? The elf mage who killed humans because the dark spawn tricked her?" He didn't move. "You once told her that all she could to the people that were trying to kill her people, was to show them what they were destroying. Anders was doing that, with and without you."

"Healing the wounded?" Justice scoffed. "Nothing could have come from that. He was wasting time, dialing, trying to ignore his destiny of freeing the mages."

Theresa found her maternal voice. "He saved those people. He healed them and treated them with kindness that none of them had ever seen. And it all came from a mage. He changed them and their perspective." Theresa smiled. "Even some of the children here in Ferelden want to hear stories of the fabled Anders and his many escapes only to get caught by helping his fellow man. He is a legend here. Well loved and adored for his good nature and good heart."

"You speak of fables and hearts, but none of these changes anything."

"It does, Justice. When I was trying to get the circle disbanded, many nobles and country men learned of the plight of the mages. Learned that they can be trusted. But it only takes one man, one hideous creature to prove that everything is fallible."

Seth spoke up. "You proved that. So did Logain and Meridith."

Justice looked between the two. "What of this…" he looked down as if he was trying to see or read something, "Uldred?"

Theresa nodded. "He went the same route as you, and created more hate and mage fear."

Justice removed his shield from his back. "What I have done, I have done it for a better world."

"Justice, you once told me that you pitied mortals because we live in a world where our choices were shades of grey. That while it was pitiful, it was a beautiful world."

His stance didn't change. Theresa heard Seth prepare for battle. "It is a beautiful world." The spirit said.

"Please, leave Anders peacefully and allow him to live in it with only his guilt. It is only a matter of time before the chantry finds him and kills him. Let him live peacefully in that time."

Justice turned and looked behind him. Theresa leaned to see what he was looking at. How could she miss that? Anders was hanging from the…sky? By chains and shackles around his wrist. His eyes covered by a thick fabric and a gag in his mouth. He looked no better than the night she found him with Rylock.

Theresa returned her attentions back to the spirit. "I demand that you release him at once."

Justice slowly turned his head to look at her. "Xander and I are one. I will not release him."

The spirit came at them. Seth distracted him with a whistle and shield bash in the face while Theresa got behind him. Shit, no blood, no lacerations. This will be a test of stamina and will. And after their whipping ten seconds ago, this will be a short fight.

In an assault of shield and sword, Justice had Theresa and Seth on their backs, looking up. Theresa rolled onto her stomach. "Anders," she called to him. Justice noticed and walked to her prone body. "Anders, please. You can control him, please, help us. Anders." Theresa saw the spirits boots fall before her face and looked up. The balls of his eyes were bulging and seen though his helm. Theresa watched him raise his sword at her.

Clashing metal caught her attention. A shackled hand covered his arm. "Justice," Anders said behind him, "old friend. She's right. Our time has come to an end. I fear what you have become and what you will turn me into." Anders walked around and stood in front the spirit. The blindfold and gag were around his neck and chains hung from his wrist. "Our time together is over. What we have done will change the world, it's now up to fate to decide the outcome. With what we have done together, my time is short. I'd like to spend it with the people I love. Alone. Please, give me my final wish, and release me."

Justice took a step back, the blue flame dying slightly around him. "Xander, if I leave I will not be able to protect you should the time come."

Anders looked down at Theresa then back at him. "Turns out you were wrong. I don't need you anymore, friend." Anders said with a sad smile. Justice took another step back. "After what we've done, I'm not angry anymore. I'm not happy, but I'm not angry either. It's time for you go to Justice. Leave quietly."

"I will not leave-"

"Then you are a demon then?" Anders asked with a raised brow.

"I am no demon."

"but you will possess me against my will. Is that not what demons do?"

Justice swallowed the nodded. He backed away a few steps more until he eventually vanished.

Anders gave a quick revialital spell and opened a portal to the real world. Seth walked through first. Anders grabbed Theresa by the hand. "I want to show you something." He said slowly. Theresa gave a perplexed brow and followed him. He waved his hand in the air and smoke began to gather until it created a fine sheen like a looking glass.

Their faces faded and Theresa saw Anders moving, his skin had blue veins and his eyes glowed blue. She was watching him in third person as he decapitated Roland. She could taste the blood on her tongue and the helpless fear that gripped his heart on hers. The mirror went black then became full of color again with Anders weeping into his blood stained hands.

"Enough of that. We have things to do." She heard Justices voice through the glass.

The Anders in the mirror looked up and around for the source. Realization crossed his face. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

"You have made yourself stronger, better, and with a purpose."

"I" Anders looked around at the bodies and his hands "I killed my bothers."

"They were weak templars who only waited for any excuse to kill you."

"Like turning into an abomination?" He spat at himself. A quick flash of her face crossed the glass. "She could help. She's our only option. She could fix this."

"Why would she help you now?"

"I..well…" Anders reached into a pocket slowly and looked at the small sliver circle. A ring with seven Safire's. It matched her grandmother's ring perfectly.

"You killed her wardens." Fear and panic took his heart. "She will not accept or forgive you for what you have done. You must protect her now and run. That ring will fetch a good price."

Anders closed his hand around the ring. "No. She will get this."

Justice scoffed. "You think she will protect you? You left her. Without a word for two months. She's probably moved on. She's probably sleeping with the thief."

"SHUT UP." Anders screamed and wrapped his hands over his ears.

"She's forgotten you Xander. Let her forget so that she may never know what you have become. If you love her, do not embarrass her with this. Run."

Anders looked at the ring again. Theresa felt her heart break as his did when he made a decision.

Anders waved his hand in the mirror and it returned into smoke then floated back into space. Anders stood in front of her. He clinched his jaw a few times. Licking his lips, he reached up and grazed her cheek with his knuckles. "Thess-"

"Take me back to the real world now." She said quickly.

Anders searched her eyes for a minute. He blinked a few times and nodded, leading her back to the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N OMG I'm sooooo sorry. Life is crazy huh? Well mine is. And for those of you so kind to wait for me, I reallllllllly appericeate it. Honestly. Consider this an internet hug of sorts. Anyways, from here on out brings up the idea of what DA3 could possibly be about. If you know, it was cracked out, I mean leryium overdosed.

The trip back to the Peak was nice and quiet. Since only six of them were walking, it made for a nice trip. Jowan walked beside his commander, holding her hand, 'protecting it from the cold.' They would occasionally smile at one another and Theresa could feel Anders heated gaze at the back of her head.

They were walking around the final hill when Jowan pulled her to a stop. "here." He passed her a small, golden ring. "I want you to have this. I bought this in Amerithine."

Theresa looked at his hand then his eyes. "Is this… Is this a proposal?"

"Wha?" He looked at the ring and realized what this must look like. His eyes grew wide. "No no no, it's not like that. Not that I don't want to. Not that I am. Not that-" Jowan hid his face in his hands. "I am so bad at this." Jowan took a few deep breaths.

Theresa smiled. "Its cute. Endearing even."

He looked at her through the slits of his fingers. "You're kind, conceding words do you much justice." He said dead pan with a smile. He sighed. "Okay, I bought this for you because it has many properties' that will help you in battle."

Theresa perked up. "Oh, really. Let me see." She took it from his grip and inspected it. Three stones edged the band. One blue, one black, and one orange.

"The merchant said that it increased health and stamina as well as replenishes it. And help reduce scarring." Theresa looked up at him then back at the ring with a smile. "You like it?"

She put it on her thumb. "It's a bit big, but a bit of twine will fix that." She smiled and put it in a pocket. "Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed the scruff on his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it." He paused and looked at her. "You need to leave Ferelden." Theresa gave a confused look but was smiling. "I'm serious." As was his face. "You need to leave. Now."

"Are you having me on right now?"

"No. For your safety, the wardens, and Ferelden, you have to run."

Theresa scoffed and walked past him only to be stopped by Nathaniel. Theresa looked at both men. "What are you doing?"

Nathaniel looked at his commander. "The Chantry will look for Anders. He will lead them to you. They will search this keep with a fine tooth comb. If he is found here, or any of them," Seth and Fenris, apparently, "They will flog us all. Alistair will have you hung for disobeying orders. And in worse case, they remove the wardens here again. You have seen what has happens when Ferleden is left at her weakest."

Theresa looked between the two men. "Nothing will happen. We'll be fine."

Nathaniel's eyes got wide, "You don't get it. They will torture everyone until they find the information they need. You know they will. How strong is the pirate? The dalish you brought here and showed them the only escape route we had. You brought them here, everyone has seen them. We need deniably now. To protect the wardens, Hawke, everyone, you need to run."

Theresa smiled. "You worry too much."

"Thess, you are not listening." His voice was becoming louder. "You will be harboring four fugitives from the Chantry. If they come, they will find what they are looking for, and they will kill you."

"Nathaniel…" Theresa tried to plead.

"How long do you think the wardens will protect you?" Nathaniel watched her. Theresa looked away. She wasn't on the best terms with Oghren right now. "You have saved Ferelden more than once, do not expect that gratitude to be returned. It is time to save yourself." Theresa was thinking it over. "I ask you as a friend, please, run."

Theresa looked behind her at the other three that were watching the show. She returned her gaze to the dark rouge. Through gritted teeth she said "I have exhausted all other allies. I have nowhere else to go."

"I cannot let you enter our fortress."

Theresa arched a brow. "Excuse me?"

"As second, I hereby relinquish you of your command."

Theresa looked at Nathaniel with hate in her eyes. "How dare you do this? To me. I saved both of you. If it wasn't for me, both of you would be rotting in a cell right now. How dare you betray me?"

"You betrayed everything when you gave all up for some abomination." Jowan spat. "We are doing this to protect you."

"Protect?" Theresa questioned. "Protect! I don't need anyone's protection."

Nathaniel took a step forward. "I will not see my country fall because of one woman's stubborn pride and arrogance. You need to run."

"I WILL NOT RUN." Theresa clinched her jaw and scowled at them. "I will not run. I would sooner fight-"

"I will not see you hurt again." Nathaniel hissed.

Jowan sighed and shook his head. "Theresa," he said calmly. "There's nothing left for you here. Your family has abandoned you. You have no land, no power, all you have are the wardens, and if you stay, you endanger us all. Please, Thess, run. Besides, your happier on the road anyways. And Hawke could use you."

Theresa's anger was not subsiding, "I have built everything you know with my own hands, and you threaten to take it away from me."

"Shut up." Nathaniel demanded. "Relinquish your command or I will take it."

Theresa gave a defiant look. "Then take it Howe. Take what's yours, like your father."

Nathaniel cut his hand across the air. "Do not compare me to him. I do this as your friend."

"Friend?" Theresa scoffed. "Do friends stab each other in the back."

Seth coughed into his hand. "So it would appear."

Theresa growled at him. "I will not run."

Jowan sighed. "Theresa, be reasonable."

"NO. Everything I have done, everything I have built, you threaten to take. I saved Ferelden, I killed the Archdemon, I killed Veneran, I…"

Jowan used his thumb ring to puncture a wound in his hand. Theresa shut up and had a thousand yard stare.

Nathaniel rubbed his eyes. "Thank you," he said to the blood mage, "I was heading toward the wrong way of a migraine."

Anders took a step forward. "What did you do to her?" He inspected her and found that she was trapped under a curse.

Jowan waved it off. "She's fine."

Nathaniel looked at Seth. "I hope you are more reasonable."

Seth smirked. "I like to think so."

"Then you know you need to run."

Seth nodded. "I was wondering how long I was going to hold off on that."

Nathaniel nodded at the man then at Jowan. The blood mage released Theresa who gave a gruff, and quickly side stepped Anders angry punch to the face. Jowan smirked. "You're testosterone is showing."

Anders gave him an evil eye before turning to Theresa. Anders hands glowed blue as he tried to heal her. Theresa knocked his hands away from her and she punched him in the neck. "Get away from me." Anders recovered and looked her over. She was taking her fury out of him. Anders looked away. After all, he deserved it. He hurt her, twice, and now because of him, she was forced to leave everything behind. Anders did as she asked and stood next to the two men who hated him the most and wanted nothing more than to rip out heart.

Theresa looked at Nathaniel. Her anger cooling. "Give me Sebastain, Starfang, and fifty sovereigns, and I'll go."

Nathaniel shook his head. "No. he knows too much, he stays."

"But you just…" Nathaniel arched a brow. "That's treason."

"It's the only way."

Theresa clinched her jaw and looked at Jowan who was ready to petrify her again. "Honor me with a final promise as the commander."

Nathaniel looked at her, then Anders. "You better be able to control him." Theresa nodded at him. The rouge reached into his breast pocket and retrieved a piece of valume. Opening it, he passed it to her. "Stamp it."

Theresa took the valluume and read it. It was her resignation letter, saying the inspector has deemed her as a threat to herself and the order, stationing her to the Anderfelds. Also, naming Nathaniel as the new Warden Commander and Jowan his second. She looked up at him. "I don't suppose you have any wax?" She said with pursed lips.

Nathaniel bent over and scooped up some mud, slapping it against the paper. He nodded at it and she stamped it with the seal of the warden commander. Nathaniel took the letter and held his hand out for her signet ring. She gave it to him with a force of vengeance. She crossed her arms and stared him down. Nathaniel only left his hand there.

"You're belt."

Theresa looked down at the warden commander crest belt buckle. Slowly, she pulled the buckle out and removed the belt from her hip. She looked at the blade that was attached to the belt. She lifted the hilt enough to see the Coulsand crest on the blade. Theresa licked her lips. This is the third time she'll be betraying her family. Theresa clinched her jaw. "Give this to Fergus." It was more of a plea, but her demanding ways made it so.

Nathaniel took a step toward her and held the sword in his hand. "Of course, Thess."

"And tell Zev…" she clinched her jaw. "Tell Zev I'm sorry." Nathaniel nodded. Theresa released everything and took a step back. "Go get me Sebastian and my money."

Nathaniel nodded. He walked ahead but Jowan stayed behind. He looked at Theresa with large, anguished eyes. He ran his hand though his hair. Licking his lips he looked at her. "Theresa I… I want you to know that no matter what I lo-"

"Don't." Theresa looked at the path she would take in a few hours. "You've never lied to me before, don't start now."

Jowan snapped his jaw shut and took a step back. With a nod he smiled at her and blessed her with the makers name. Jowan followed Nathaniel into the keep.

Theresa stayed hidden behind the hill. Her mind blanked and her jaw became slack.

Fenris looked at Seth. "So, now what?"

Theresa fell to her knees, her weight taking over, she fell back onto her rear. Her arms dangled at her sides, her knuckles in the snow. Everything is gone. Nothing remains except the stench of death and the taste of blood. There hasn't been a war for so long, she had a home for even longer. It's gone.

Anders knelt down to her and took a hand. Her eyes automatically adjusted to him and she ripped her hand away from him. "Never touch me again." Anders took a step back and watched. He watched as the greatest hero of his time fell into oblivion.

XxXxXxXx

"Was that a dragon?" Sebastian asked as they passed the ribs of a giant beast.

Theresa looked over and smirked. "Yea. That's Andraste."

Sebastian arched a brow. "Blasphemy."

Theresa chuckled. "That's what I said."

Sebastian grunted. "Why are we even here. Her Holiness said that the ashes don't even exist."

"If you didn't think that, I wouldn't have swayed you so easily and you wouldn't have come." Theresa arched a brow at him. Sebastian looked away in embarrassment as she pushed a door open on the other side of the mountain top.

The walls were lined in barbaric art and statues of Andraste were placed at equal intervals offering light.

Theresa stopped before the door at the end of the hall. A sprit came into apparition. Everyone armed themselves at the ghost but only Theresa looked board.

The spirit looked at her. "You have returned, pilgrim."

"I have. I need the ashes, so lets get this over with."

"You wish to pass though the gauntlet again?" Theresa nodded. "You're heart is still heavy, pilgrim."

"Whatever, hurry up." Theresa motioned for her companions to drop their weapons and step forward.

The guardian looked her over. "You have lost everything, twice."

Theresa held her hand up to pause him. "Is this about regret?" The spirit nodded. "Let me save you some time. Mother, Father, Fergus, Alistair, Oghren, Zevran, Nathaniel, Jowan, Fulken, Sigrun, Velanna, Anders," Theresa rolled her hands looking for new names, "Duncan, Prince Duncan, King Calen, Prince Meric, Logain, De'lanna, Egnano, Amio." Theresa paused after the girls. True sadness ripped at her heart. "And Seth, Fenris, and Sebastian, for good measure."

The Guardian raised a brow at her. "At least you have accepted the weight of your world." The spirit looked at the group before him. "Seth Hawke, you have killed many and many have killed you through the deaths of your family. You feel as though if you had taken their place, that none of the chaos in your life would've happened. However, the true part of your journey has yet to begin, do you still wish for death?"

"Wow." Seth said with a smile. "can you read fortunes too. What's my life going to be like in three years. No wait, if I marry a female human mage, how bonkers will Fenris be?"

A slight blue light emanated behind him. "Try it and find out."

"Ugh." Theresa groaned. "Just answer the question."

"Ooh, alright." Seth sighed and rubbed his neck. His face became serious and his emotions were raw on his face. "If I had at least saved my father, he could've protected my family from…everything."

The ghost looked past his pain and emotion. "Do you wish for your death?"

"Death? No, perhaps a sacrifice like Carver."

The spirit nodded and looked next to the elf. "You're world is painted in black hatred. You have allowed yourself to be blinded and bridled even in your own freedom. But even in servitude, you feared freedom. You feared the idea of change. Do you regret killing your former master?"

Fenris scowled. "You are a fool. Who would ever regret killing an tyrannous bastard?"

"But you fear that your freedom is leading you closer to your death."

Fenris took a step forward and twisted his head in malice. "At least it is a freedom I enjoy." His voice seething in poison as he looked at the ghost.

The spirit nodded and moved on. "Prince Sebastain Octivain Malfin Boughbowith Vael," Everyone turned to look at the prince who only gave a sheepish grin and shoulder shrug that said, 'you never asked' "Your country has fallen into the hands of treasonous assassins. And for five years, you have done nothing to change it. You relied on a path or a sign from the Maker to move or to make a decision for you. You know the Maker has left this world, and you still wait. You cowered in fear. You fear that you won't make as a great as a king as your father, nor brothers. You fear your past will keep you from making the decisions that would be necessary for the best of Starkhaven."

"Get to your point, sprit." The prince hissed.

"Sloth has proven to be a down fall of the chantry, will you still wait for a sign to take what is yours or simply ride without an army?"

Sebastian huffed. "I will do as the Maker wills."

The sprit arched a brow and moved to the mage. "Xander Yearling-"

"Be gone spirit, I will not par take in this."

Theresa slapped him in the back of the head. "You will answer."

Anders rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I regret blowing up the chantry."

The spirit paused. "That is wonderful, however, your true regret lies elsewhere." Theresa arched a brow. "Since you were a boy, you have feared templars and your own magic. After years, that fear turned into hatred. A hate that perverted the spirit that overtook your soul. If given a chance, would you be willing to trade your magic for a normal, templar free, demon free, magic free life?"

Anders looked away and swallowed. He contemplated the idea before answering. "I can do great things with my magic."

"But you haven't."

Anders opened his mouth but snapped it shut. He looked away from the spirit. "Sometimes." He whispered.

The sprit nodded at Anders and looked at Theresa. "The way is open, Pilgrim. May you be found worthy again."

The group passed the sprit and entered the hall of spirits.

Theresa looked over her shoulder at the men. "Shut up, let me do the talking."

Six answers down, three more to go. They stopped in front of the elf.

"I am not a stranger, nor a trespasser be. This home that belongs to others also belongs to me. Of what do I speak?"

"Ferelden." Seth said without thinking and with a smile.

Theresa gave him a deathly look when the elf started to glow in a red flame. "That is not of what I speak." The ash wraith appeared and was quickly put down.

Theresa arched a brow. "Ferelden?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "What, it sounded good?" She gave a dull 'mum-hum' before moving on the next spirit.

The group stopped in front of the huge gaping hole in the floor.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Great, now what?"

Theresa dropped her bag and retrieved a piece of valluume and ink. After ten minutes of telling Anders to walk across the chasm of death, him refusing, and having Fenris stand at the end with a weapon drawn at him, smirking, the group was able to cross.

Theresa smiled. "Zevran thought that this was supposed to be a lesson in how friendship and trust in the greatest bridge in life." She smiled at the memory but stopped when a familiar face appeared at the door way.

"My son." Well, this spirit didn't belong to one of the five. With a three day dark beard and hazel eyes, he took a step forward.

Seth swallowed hard. "You're dead."

The spirit smiled. "I'm glad you realize that. I am sorry to have left you so soon, son. But in my absence, you have turned into a fine, strong, good man."

Seth furrowed his brows. "What about Bethany, Carver… what about mother, I let them die."

The spirit smiled sadly and slowly shook his head. "There was nothing you could do. They are with me in the makers kingdom. And while we await your return, do not be so quick to embrace us." The spirit took a step forward and placed a hand on his sons head. "We are proud of everything you have accomplished so far, but you must be brave in your future. Trust in your friends, and go with this." Malcolm handed Seth a necklace that he took with wide eyes. It was his fathers. Seth looked up and the spirit was gone.

Fenris stepped next to his lover with a straight face and a sympatric brow. Seth thumbed the amulet that was on the braided leather chain. "I didn't realize how much I missed him."

Fenris didn't move or speak, what could he say? Instead, he watched and waited for his lover to take his time. Seth turned to Anders. "Was that his real spirit?" The mage gave a single nod. Seth looked down at the amulet in his hands. Malcom was wearing it when they burned him. He smiled at it. "Bless the Maker." He said sarcastically. He gently dropped it into one of his pockets and looked at Theresa. "Now what."

She sighed and moved past him. "Now we battle ourselves." She unsheathed Starfang and a Velvet Whisper and took a cleansing breath. She put a decoy in the room and hid herself. All five of the ghosts ran to it and started to attack. However, due to Fenris' amazing ability to light an entire cave, her shrouding didn't work as well as it should've. Seth and his boys all attacked the shadows. But without any real training, they just sort of hacked and slashed. Theresa ran to the back of the room and quickly cut down the shadow of Sebatain, then took out Anders, with almost too much of a smile.

She turned to offer her help and found that Anders and Sebatain were unconscious. Great, her shadow was doing exactly what she was doing.

Running full long, she threw Velvet whisper into the shadows back. It filched and tried to reach for it. Theresa used the wall for leverage and was able to jump onto the shoulders of herself, breaking the neck of the shadow. Kneeling on the ground, she looked around. At least Fenris and Seth were useful.

Theresa gently roused Anders into waking while the men roused Sebatain. Theresa was already removing her armor when they entered the final chamber.

Seth and Fernis raised a curious, amused brow while Anders and Sebatain looked away. Down to her skiveys she looked at the men. "What are you waiting for?"

"You to remove your smalls." Seth said with a sarcastic smile.

After Fenris's growl, Theresa responded. "We must cross through the fire to be reborn. Born again as we were physically born…" The men still looked confused. "Nude."

Seth held his arms wide at her. "Where have you been all my life. By the maker, I never should've left Ferelden."

Fenris crossed his arms. "Thin fucking ice, Hawke."

Seth shrugged. "I'm just saying, ritualistic orgies, death and dismemberment in dark damp caves, dragon skeletons, why did I leave?"

Theresa sighed. "Let's move on."

Finally nude, all five of them walked through the fire. All but Theresa jumped as the spirit appeared behind them and spoke his words of congratulatory. After dressing, Theresa took Sebastain's hand and lead him up the dais to Andraste's ashes. The urn it's self was a normal, metal vase, a thin crown, with a lid, but its contents were of the Maker's bride herself.

Theresa leaned into and whispered, "Lift the vase." Sebastain gave her a confused look. "Do it."

"but-"

"Please."

Sebastain looked her over in her earnest and nodded. Slowly, he put his hands around the body of the urn. He took a courageous intake and lifted. It was lighter than it looked. Sebastain thought it would be nailed down but apparently-

"What are you planning to do, Prince?" The Guardian asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Theresa took two steps down the stairs and looked at the sprit. "We must hide the ashes once more, Guardian. They are no longer safe."

"That is my job to decide." He said monotone. "I am the guardian of this mountain pass."

Sebastain set the urn down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it is his job, let him do it. He's done an excellent job so far."

Theresa looked over her shoulder at him. "The second her Holiness says that they do exist, people will flock here for a pinch of the ashes. They will destroy this place and take the ashes. We have to protect them."

The guardian drew his shield and sword. "You plan to protect them from thieves like yourselves. I can not allow that."

Quite literally having the upper ground, Theresa patiently waited for the guardian to reach her. He lifted his Sword to strike, she grabbed his arm and she put him in an arm bar, stabbing her dagger into his throat. The Guardian fell into a pool of his own blood on the stairs of the urn. She returned her attentions back to Sebastain. "You must take the ashes and hide them."

Sebastain clicked his teeth. "And where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care, you can return to Starkhaven if you'd like, but you need to hide them and protect them with your life."

"Why me?" He asked defensively.

Theresa sighed and took a step towards him. "You're a good man, with a good heart. Doubled with your firm belief in the Maker, you will do everything possible to protect these secrete ashes."

Sebastain turned and looked at the urn. "what do I do?" he said to himself.

Theresa took another step and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go south, to Redcliff, ask for a dwarf named Gwinn. Tell him to escort you to Gwaren. Take ship and go anywhere you want. I can take you as far as Honaleoth, but I'm too well known in Redcliff to take you the whole way."

Sebastian gave a dead nod as he put the urn in his pack and walked down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

The two farmers looked at the man in the dark room. "What do we call you, uh Dragon, Hunter, Hunter of Dragons-"

The man arched a brow and crossed his arms. "You can call me Susan if you'd like." The man leaned back in his chair and watched the famers.

The men looked at each other then the man with the hood. "Right. Here's the thing, we run a small farm up the way and our returns are getting lighter and lighter with each harvest. We'd like you and your group to investigate it."

The man scratched his bearded chin and tiled his head. "What kind of farm?"

"don't worry about it lad." The second farmer said defensively, almost teetering on paranoia.

The hooded man smirked, "Leryium?"

Both farmers gave a disgusted and vocal "no."

"Ah, poppy it is then. Or mule caring cows, I'm not here to judge. Need to take it over with the boss first, but payment is half now, half after the deed is done."

The men laughed to themselves. "Need to speak to the wife, eh?"

The hooded man smiled as he stood. "Something like that." He said as he passed the two farmers. They muttered that they would stay in the room at the inn while they waited for him.

Seth shook his head in shame. He was the Champion for Makers sake. Though he liked money, half of the odd jobs they did went against his moral code. Seth walked across the rat piss village and found Theresa closely watching the butcher weighing the dragon meat from their latest kill. She traded her shadow armor for a light armor robe and had a staff on her back to deter lookers. It made people look at her and forget that Anders was even in the party. He was easier to forget now that he was wearing medium armor and her sword on his back.

Theresa had changed much in their time traveling together. She had grown cold to the people of this land, short tempered even in the two years he's known her. He stood beside her and nudged her softly. In a quick moment, she looked at him and her hand on her dagger that was hidden in her belt.

She sighed. "Don't. Do that." She returned her attention to the butcher.

The butcher was gently placing the meat on a scale. "How much are you charging him?"

"Fifty silvers a kilo." Seth dropped his jaw. The butcher still had a cart to go. "It's the price of glory. It isn't cheap. Our 'mage-y' companion is selling the bones and scales to the armorer for five sovereign a bone." She gave a chuckle as the butcher was cutting the meat to fit onto the scale.

"We've been asked to do another job. Apparently an opium farmer isn't getting his money's worth."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Let's just take his money and kill him."

Seth smiled. "Sounds easy, however, I'm sure there's more money if we cooperate."

She turned to look at him, her back to the butcher. "What do they need us to do?"

"Probably watch a few caravans, be security, make sure the opium makes it to the whore houses in Antiva."

"Hold that thought." Theresa whirled around and pointed a finger at the butcher. "Remove another weight and try to skim me again and I'll replace the missing weights with your fucking jollies, got it?" The poor man shrinked at her and gave a few nods before returning to work. She shook her head at him then back to Seth. "Did you get the rooms?"

"I went ahead and got three. So, what story shall I tell our friend tomorrow. How about, The knight, the queen, and the slave? I'm quite partial to that one actually. Oh, the templar, the wicked mage, and the run away?"

She huffed. "I don't care what you tell him. I'm sleeping in my own room tonight."

Seth smiled. "While I don't mind making stories, embellishing, I started to see why Varric enjoyed it so much, however, it does piss off our other elfish companion, and well, you know how that goes."

She smiled at him. Theresa watched the butcher until he was finished. Taking most of the poor butchers gold, Seth accompanied Theresa to the inn.

Theresa, Seth, Fenris, and Anders sat at the back of the tavern and ordered ales, wine, and whisky, watching the villagers celebrate the deaths of the dragon horde that terrorized their small village. The ale flowed freely as the drunken villages sang praises and danced in a drunken disorder. Women kept winking at the men and the men filled on liquid courage tried to walk to the table and speak to Theresa.

Two figures walked to the table and set down four ales. Theresa looked up and swallowed hard, her eyes going wide. The men thanked them but looked confused as they sat down.

They pulled their hoods off their heads and reveled to be elves. The one on the left had black hair that went to his jaw line and purple eyes with pale white skin. He wore a necklace of wolf claws and black beads. The one on the right, with blonde hair in a braid over his shoulder and the same purple eyes as the other, wore a necklace of bear claws and white beads.

Theresa looked between the two, who seemed highly interested in her. "How how how how…" she cleared her throat. "How did you find me?" The elves looked at Fenris who was wearing a scarf around his neck. Fenris raised a brow at the two new men that sat in front of them. The elves then looked back at Theresa with a smirk. She gave a frightened chuckle. "I forgot you could do that."

The one with blonde hair smiled. "Let's get to the point. Our father wishes to meet you."

Theresa's eyes became wide with fear. "What?"

"He awoke from a thousand year slumber. We told him of the changes in this world that occurred in his sleep, he demanded to see the one who slayed the dark dragon."

"Can I say no?"

"No." They said in unison.

Theresa swallowed. "It would appear as though I have little option here." The elves nodded at her.

Anders leaned forward toward the elves. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The male elves turned to look at the mage then back to Theresa. The one with black hair arched a brow. The blonde chuckled and answered the mages question. "My name is Dirthamen, and this is my brother, Falon'din."

Fenris scoffed. "You cannot be serious."

Dirthamen smirked at him while Falon'din looked at him with sympatric eyes. "You doubt my honesty, Leto Rammano? If you'd like, I could tell you your darkest secrets and your past. My brother could take you to the beyond and introduce you to your ancestors." Dirthamen gave a sly look to his brother who shot him an angered look.

Fenris leaned back against the chair. "Anyone can claim a name."

Theresa silenced them all. "They're ignorant, ignore them." Dirthamen raised a brow. "Not that you should ignore him because he's an elf, but because-"

Dirthamen smiled and raised a hand to pause her. "Just don't speak like that in front of Elger'nan, and you should be fine."

She gave an embarrassed smile. "I'm going to go get my stuff."

"Not necessary." Falon'din said in a deep voice. "We will take you there."

"Huzza" she said dead pan.

Seth leaned into her ear. "How do you know them?"

Theresa kept her eyes on the elves. "Zevran is one of Dirthamen's ravens. And I helped Falon'din in the undead war a few years back."

Seth looked the elves over. They were patently waiting with their hands on the table, "So they…really are…the gods?"

Theresa gave a single nod.

Falon'din scratched his ear. "As much fun as this is, history will show that my father is not the patient type. So," he held his hand toward the door, "shall we?"

Theresa slowly stood and the others followed suit. Theresa lead the way out of the tavern with the gods following behind them.

Anders walked beside her. "How do you know they're gods?"

Theresa looked over her shoulder at the said gods. Dirthamen was looking up at the moon with a happy smile while Falon'din was watching Fenris. "Zevran told me that he tried to kill Dirthamen once. Slit his throat from behind. Dirthamen turned and laughed, no blood. Zevran watched as he healed himself, still laughing at Zevran's folly. During the war, Falon'din rescued me from the fade and ended the curse between me and Alistair. Don't let their patience fool you, they are the gods."

Anders furrowed his brow. "Can we trust them?"

"I'm sure they're asking the same question."

A man grabbed Theresa by the arm as she was leaving the village. "Oi, you're supposed to help me and my farm."

Apparently, this is a farmer that Seth was talking about. Theresa grabbed the farmer by the throat. "Stop me whilst I walk again, and I'll slit your fucking throat." She unsheathed a dagger at her thigh and lacerated the mans leg as she walked past him. The others watched as the man fell to his knees, his hand covered in blood.

Theresa stopped at the tree line. The gods caught up with her and looked pleased. Falon'din spoke first. "When you arrive, do not make eye contact with any of the others. When you reach the first step of the stair case to the thrones, kneel, place your fist on the ground, bowing your head. Do not look up nor stand until instructed to do so. Do not show your back, and for your own lives, do not sass. Are you ready?" The group gave a confused head nod. Falon'din waved his hand in the air. A wind came and gathered the leaves in the area into a cyclone. The wind blew faster and faster. The leaves began to hurt as they hit upon the mortals. Theresa closed her eyes to protect them from the leaves and wind. She felt her stomach lurch but the wind was still high and the leaves were moving fast.

Slowly, the wind died down and she opened her eyes. Looking around, she stood in an abandoned castle. Polished marble made the walls, floor, numerous columns that held up the ceiling of…stars. Theresa was agape. This was the home of the ancient gods. No mortal has ever been here. Well, any mortal in written history.

Dirthamen took her by the hand in a noble manner and lead her to the throne room. Five elves sat upon marble thrones in the room. Two seats were empty near the furthest throne. A brazier lit the room so that the elven gods may watch as the mortals entered their domain. The one sitting at the head of the room was a male with firey red hair, pulled tightly into a ponytail on the top of his head. He had a goatee and armor that appeared to be made of skulls on his shoulders and waist like a belt. The woman sitting next to him had dark hair falling in tresses over her shoulders. Her dark eyes and soft face made Theresa feel safe in her presence whereas the man's face was harsh and threaten. The woman's robes were flowing around her body, the white of her robes radiated and shone like the moon.

There were two other females and another male. The one female that sat next to the empty throne was soft in appearance, holding a chalice, while wearing a crown of herbs on her head. She had blonde hair that was braided back in multiple braids down her back. The other female that sat across from her was also blonde but her hair was pulling into a tight bun at that back of her head. She wore ancient dailsh armor and had a bow sitting next to her throne with a hawk perched on the back of it. Finally, the man next to the archer looked younger, with raven black hair cropped short. He also wore maroon robes with gold accents that reached to the floor.

Theresa stopped in front of the stair case that lead up to the gods. Barely remembering what Falon'din said, she kneeled, with her fist on the floor, head bowed, and waited. At first there was a scoff then a laughter that soon emanated from all the gods.

A female voice spoke in a lauange that Theresa couldn't recognize. It was old, and ancient, even older than Dalish. Next to her, Dirathamen spoke the same ancient lauange, in the middle of which, he spoke her name.

Theresa heard footsteps come down off the stairs and stopped in front of her. A deep masculine voice spoke in the ancient lauange at the back of her head.

"Stand up." Dirathamen said. Theresa and the others quickly did as the keeper of Secrets said.

Theresa kept her eyes on the red-heads chest, never looking up into his eyes. An old army trick she learned long ago. The man started to get annoyed, the stress apparent in his voice. "Meet his gaze." Dirathamen instructed. Theresa looked up. His eyes were the same color as his hair. A deep red, the color of blood. Wait, is this Elger'nan?

The red headed god spoke to Dirathamen in a calm voice who then looked at her. "He wishes to see your memories to verify that you are the Hero." Theresa must have looked frightened because he reassured her saying, "it wont hurt. I promise."

Theresa swallowed. "What do I need to do?"

Dirthamen smiled. "Hold your hand out." Theresa did as instructed and held her hand out to Elger'nan who only raised an eyebrow. Dirthamen took her outstretched hand and then took his father's in the other. Theresa watched as both elves eyes became distant and glazed over. Few silent moments passed before either roused to their former state.

Elger'nan looked at Theresa with a serious face and said, "You are tainted by hatred and regret." Theresa took her hand from Dirthamen but remained silent. "You have achieved much as Commander of the Grey. A skilled military leader and your perseverance is unpercendent, for a shemlen." He said as an aside. Elger'nan looked at the group of mortals. "I see the ties of destiny to all of you, but I cannot see the ultimate ending." He returned his attention back to Theresa. "You may stay." Unsure of what to do, Theresa gave a dumb head nod and bowed to the king of the gods.

Elger'nan then stepped infront of Anders. Dirthamen walked beside his father next to the mage. "I would like to see this one's memories through his eyes as well."

Dirthamen held his hand out to Anders who took half a step back. With a chuckle he said, "I'm actually leery of ancient magic that I don't fully understand."

"Not half as leery as to allow your body become defiled by a spirit, shemlen." Elger'nan said with a repressed annoyance. However, his words held a power that tingled Anders skin. "Now take my boys hand." He said more calmly. Forced to comply, Anders did as he was told. The elf's eyes became distant again as he watched the memories of the mage.

With a blink, the god king looked at Anders with a smirk. "I'd embrace you as a brother if I wasn't disgusted by you."

"thanks." The mage said monotone. Dirthamen squeezed his hand to the point where it hurt but didn't break. Anders tried to call fire to his hand but was thwarted as he god absorbed the power into himself, further squeezing his hand, popping the joints. Dirthamen released his hand quickly and followed his father next to Fenris.

Elger'nan looked upon the elf and smiled. The brooding elf, however, did not, only watched the god with a paranoid eye. "What is your clan?"

Fenris arched a brow. "I am not of a clan."

Elger'nan smile faded. "You are a slave then?"

"Not anymore."

The god kings smile returned, picking up on the appliance that he once was. He looked at his son. "Show me."

With a nod, Dirthamen took the elves hands into his, and gave a sorrowful look at his brother before starting the ritual. Before it had even begun, Elger'nan pulled his hand away from Dirthamen. His eyes wide as he looked at the mortal elf.

Elger'nan looked at his other son, Falon'din. "You have failed this one."

Falon'din gave a single nod. "I am aware, father."

"It was your duty to protect them." Elger'nan shouted at Falon'din. The air surged in power from his anger and Falon'din's remorse.

"I can not read into the thoughts of a human, my king, that is not my jurisdiction."

"You dare blame your brother for your failure."

"No, I"

"You swore an oath to them. Do you deny it? Do you deny that oath?"

"It wasn't like that, father." Falon'din pleaded. "I didn't know what he was doing." Two argued further in the ancient tongue over Fenris. Finally Falon'din sighed. "What would you have me do? I can't very well change what has happened, can I?"

Elger'nan's hands emanated a red fire that licked up his arms. He pointed a finger at his son. "Mind your tongue boy, you don't need it to guide the dead."

Falon'din looked away from his father and gave an exhausted breath. Fenris opened his mouth only to notice Dirthamen shake his head at him, keeping him silent.

Elger'nan claimed his rage as he looked at Seth. He held his hand out to his son. Dithamen looked at Elger'nan with curious eyes. "Oh." He said with a smile. "This one's a slave of the Leto's. A prize from the Southern Mountains."

Elger'nan arched a brow. "A slave." Dirthamen nodded. "Then why is he here?"

"Leto wouldn't come without him."

"Fenris." He corrected for himself. He chose the name of a life that he could remember.

Dirthamen looked at the elf and nodded in acceptance. "Fenris would not come without his slave."

Elger'nan clicked his teeth. "Most peculiar seeing as how you yourself informed me that it was the elves that became slaves. And his memories indicate a romantic relationship of his 'slave. 'You wouldn't be lying to me, would you boy?"

Dirthamen shook his head, looking innocent. "No, I said most of the salves are elven, father."

"Most?" Elger'nan questioned. He wasn't buying it. Dirthamen may be the master of Fear and Deceit, but Elger'nan was seeing past the lies. "Show me his memories."

"It would be a waste of time father." Dirthamen said with a polite smirk.

"Perhaps," he said running his hand through his goatee. "No more than seeing the faces of your children." Elger'nan looked at his son with eyes of a killer as his son's smirk became an emotionless stare. Zevran and De'lanna, his ravens, Elger'nan saw them through Theresa's memories. "I'm so glad you were able to find your ravens again after so long. It must have been a lonely existence looking for them, waiting for them to be reborn, only to be found in the last place you expect." Elger'nan gave a malicious smile to his son. "Children with their own children, how beautiful. And they are." The girls. Elger'nan was threatening his mortal family and oaths.

Dirthamen clinched his jaw and stepped toward Seth with an outstretched hand, then returned the gesture to Elger'nan. The king of gods uttered a sadistic 'thank you,' as he took his son's hand and watched Seth Hawke's memories.

The gods up on the dais stood, the armored woman and young man held weapons aimed at Seth while the female with a wreath crown called fire to her hands. The dark haired woman stood slowly and smiled curiously. Elger'nan opened his eyes to Seth with renewed hatred. His nose twitched as he looked at the human. "You are an exile." Seth smirked, yea, who'd thunk it right. "Leave my court, now, Shemlen." The title was seethed through clinched teeth.

"What, and miss all this? What of my master?" Seth joked.

Elger'nan did not laugh nor smile. The fire around his hands reappeared into the shape of a claymore sword in his right hand. "I only let you live so that you can return a message to your father."

Seth scoffed. "Apparently, you didn't see my memories well enough, my father is dead. We burned him about seventeen years ago."

Elger'nan's sword became physical steel that shone like the sun itself. "You are a fool. I now see you for you really are." Elger'nan pointed the tip of his blade at Seth's neck, who took it in stride and didn't even flinch at the threat. "tell your father that when the battle is over, I will rip him from the sky and looked down at him as I remove his skull from his body and add it to my collection."

Seth arched a brow. "Should I write this down?"

Elger'nan tilted his head slightly. The magic he was emanating could be felt across the room. Seth took a step back and clawed at his neck. He made noises like he was chocking.

"Father, stop." Dirthamen said. "He doesn't know anything, let him go."

"He will pay for his indignities." The god king said monotone and watched the pathetic human gargle and cling to life. Fenris lifted his weapon at the god king and sliced though him. Elger'nan looked at the elf and sneered. Fenris watched him. Why wasn't he falling over, or dying, or something. The plate armor the god king wore was being knitted back together as well as his skin underneath it. Fenris lowered his stance at the king. No blood, no pain, no death.

Elger'nan found a new source to occupy his thoughts. Seth was released and knocked unconscious from the lack of oxygen. Anders ran to his side and healed him, driving oxygen into his lungs. Coughing and sputtering, Seth was able to sit up.

Elger'nan lifted his weapon to Fenris who was still surprised at the lack of wound the god king sustained. Falon'din quickly stood in front of Fenris and shielded him. Falon'din caught the blade in his hand and melted the metal. "You will not harm them. We brought them here to help us, not for you to fulfill your blood lust."

After moments of looking over his son in silence, Elger'nan dispersed his weapon and pointed at Seth. "That mortal is the son of our greatest enemy."

"And he knows nothing." A female voice said from the back of the throne room. It was the dark haired, eyed, woman sitting next to him. His wife. What was her name…ugh…Mythal. Theresa mentally patted herself on the back, to frightened to do it physically. The woman reached the bottom of the dais and placed a hand on Elger'nan's chest. "He knows nothing. Leave him."

Elger'nan looked down at his wife who only came to his shoulder. "But he"

"Only knows his mortal father." She interrupted. "He will make an excellent ally." Mythal left the side of her husband and helped Seth to stand. "You will be the head of the spear in our plans. But you must stay hidden in the dark for this to work." She bent is head down and kissed his brow, relieving all pain that sustained from the king.

Seth took a breath of relief and looked into the woman's blue eyes. "I thought you hated humans."

Mythal smiled. "A mother loves all her children." She took Seth by the hand and sat him down on the stairs to help him catch his breath. She returned to her husband. "Now that we know their past, perhaps we should tell them their future, hmm?" She gave a soft smile that made the vicious king smile as well.

Elger'nan looked at the mortals. "Where to begin."

"How about the story as to why you went to sleep?" Falon'din said, still standing in front of Fenris, protecting him.

Elger'nan nodded. With a flick of a wrist, marble thrones like his own at the top of the dais appeared behind each person. Elger'nan was the first to sit in his and the others followed.

"It was just after Lasair's war that the slave girl waged her own. You may know her has Andraste. She came to us seeking an army to help end the slavery of our people. Because we as gods are not allowed to directly change the world, she convinced us that she would help us if we gave her the lives of many elves. And so we did. We went to war with her and fought behind her. However, her mate betrayed her. And upon her final moments of life, she begged her god to save her life. And he did. In exchange for her life, she would be granted new life. A life where she could truly be his bride.

"Looking at your memories, each of you have a differed idea as to what happened and what might have happened. She did die at the stake. Her ashes were brought to the barbairn lands. But her soul lived on, and found a new host. She was granted magic and given knowledge of the dark magic that her god possessed."

Anders peaked up. "The Maker knows dark magic?"

Elger'nan hit his fist into the arm of the marble throne he was sting in. The sound of the strike, like thunder, was echoed though the open room. "We do not name him as such. He has made nothing but war and chaos. He is more content to watch what our mother and her siblings built burn to the ground." Mythal took one of his hands into hers and it calmed him immediately. With a deep breath, Elger'nan continued his story. "That vile woman, scorned that her beloved god and turned her into a mage, she sought revenge by doing exactly what the magistairs did. She whispered dark things into the minds of the leaders to kill all elves and enslave those who would submit to them. That is what started your exulted marches. Slowly, after time, all our children surrendered to the ways of that treacherous woman and her depraved god of hers that she loved so much." Elger'nan fisted his hands and leaned forward. "Unable to watch my children suffer, my siblings and I slept. A thousand years have passed and yet, they continue to throw the world into an upheaval. Watching with a smile as war after war break out. As pestilence and death fill the air as much as famine from dried up farms. They watch as the world around them becomes nothing more than a battle ground. That is why we have summoned you, Hero."

Theresa looked around wildly. "I don't think I can kill a god." Theresa said sheepishly.

Mythal smiled kindly. "Only a god, can kill another god, da'lin."

Elger'nan nodded. "We need you to get rid of Andraste. Kill her, and her souless god will be weakened. That is when we strike and put him back with the other ancient ones."

Theresa sighed. "Where would we begin? As far as any of us know, Andraste is dead and who knows what she looks like."

Elger'nan growled. "That slave girl was considered beautiful in her own time. I have no doubt that she is vein enough to assume another form as beautiful as her original."

Fenris crossed his arms. "So we just need to look for a beautiful, ancient, vengeful, mage and kill her." He eyeballed Seth, "Thank the gods you and Theresa are on our team."

Seth smirked. "Twenty gold pieces says she's responsible for the second coming."

Anders looked at Theresa. "What about Flemth?"

Theresa arched a brow. "What about her?"

"She might know where to start looking."

Theresa scoffed. "Yea, if we knew where to start looking for…" Atasha Bella'nair. Woman of many years. Old, ancient, senile, known, considered beautiful in her youth, beautiful daughter. Theresa looked at Elger'nan and sighed. "It's Flemeth isn't it?"

He arched a fire red brow. "Glad to see you can connect dots."

The four mortals gave their own forms of 'damnit' before slouching in their chairs, accepting their deaths. "Do know where she is?" Theresa asked gently.

With a shake, Elger'nan confirmed that Felmeth can hide when she wants to.

Seth leaned back and put his hands in his lap. "What do we get?"

Elger'nan looked at the human who had difficulty keeping his mouth shut. "YOU get leave with your life." The god king rotated his shoulders and sighed. "I suppose I could give you something for your troubles."

Theresa thought about it for a moment. "I have a few questions." Elger'nan looked at her patiently. "You're the ruling god, so must know everything, right?"

"I do not know everything, but ask your question and I will see if I have the answer."

Theresa bit her lip. "I became a Grey Warden at eighteen. And for years, we have been doing research trying to figure out what the dark spawn are, archdemons, and their connection to the old gods. So, I was wondering, what are the dark spawn and how many blights are left?"

Elger'nan furrowed his brows. "dark spawn? Arch demons? What is an old god?"

Dirthamen cleared his throat. "Lasair's children, dark dragons, and the human heathen gods. And" Dirthamen looked at Theresa with sad eyes, "I've told you before, the future is just as dark to us as it is to you."

Elger'nan looked back at Theresa. "There's your answers."

"That doesn't answer anything." She screeched. Remembering where she was and who she was talking to, she cleared her throat. "What I mean is, where did they come from, how did they come to be, why are they here?"

Elgernan arched a brow. "That's quite a few questions. They are children of a jealous god who looked upon the world and hated what he saw. So, in a fit of rage, he created the dark children. There only purpose is to destroy."

Anders leaned forward. "Why was he jealous?"

"What does it matter?" Fenris snapped.

"Sometimes the story is more important than the answer."

Mythal smiled, "You are wiser than you look, Macion."

Anders nodded at the queen. "Thank you," he looked at the king, "I'm a Warden as well, I'd like to know why they were created and why we are forced to deal with them."

Elger'nan ran his hand through his goatee, then sighed. "I suppose all questions could the answered with a single story. Lets see. In the beginning, there were four gods, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. These four gods were close to each other and enjoyed the company of one another, except Fire. He was a jealous and felt isolated from his brother and sisters for too much earth, wind, or water and put out a fire. So he lived his life in jealous rage.

One day, Air put two leaves together and blew on it, creating a bird. She was so excited that she showed her new creation to her siblings. They were excited as well and started to create their own creatures. Water made the fish and Earth made the rabbit. However, jealous of his siblings, Fire made the snake, so that it could eat their creations.

In defense, Air made the eagle, so that it take the snake away. Water made the alligator to protect his beautiful fish, and Earth made the wolf, a cunning creature to protect all three.

Years past and the siblings were busy crating new creatures to fill the earth, air, and water. One day, Air returns to her siblings with the creation of what she called Angles, elven like creatures with wings upon their back. Water and Earth marveled at this creation and moved to create their own people. Water made the merfolk, and taught them to sing. Earth made the elves and gave them the forest. Fire watched from the sides and created his own people. In a rage, he created creatures that didn't need food, sleep, nor water. And in a haste to create, they became ugly and marred by his hatred for his brother and sisters.

One day, he brought them to earth, "Look sister" he said "Look at what I have created." And like a plague, they infected everything they touched with their black hearts. Most of the elves fled for their lives. Some ran to the mountains and hid, the weight of the mountain pushed down on them so hard that they shrank, created dwarves. Some ran and created colonies to help protect each other from the horrid beasts. They lost their courage and lost their ears. The ones that stayed behind, fought the dark creatures and are to this day called elves.

Water became scared and hid from the war by hiding into the oceans, taking all his creatures with him so that they too could not be infected with the hatred and jealousy. After countless battles, Air and Earth came together and created the Griffon, an animal that could not be tainted by the dark ones. In defense, Fire created a dragon, a creature that could devour men whole, and lead his children into victory.

One day, Air looked upon the land and saw the arid place that was filled with corpses where ever the dark ones went. Air looked at her people and then the people who would be forced to face this horde for the rest of time. Air then sacrificed all her people and herself, forcing the winds to howl and blow, pushing a mountain over and falling on the horde, sending them under the earth.

"In answer to your question as to why they are here, they are the children of a jealous god wrought on creating nothing but death and destruction."

Seth furrowed his brow, "I have a question." Elger'nan growled. "What's the power of the eluvians?"

"That is forbidden knowledge, even to you." The god king seethed.

"But why?"

"Because it is forbidden." Elger'nans voice boomed in the hall. Mythal calmed him quickly.

"I can answer that." Dirthamen said slowly, avoiding the heated gaze of his father. "We destroyed that knowledge long ago as a punishment to our people. Hence, fordidden."

Seth rolled his eyes. "That's not really what I meant."

Dirthamen laughed to himself. "I know."

"What punishment?"

"Why do you care?" Dirthamen asked. "You are not dalish, nor does it contribute to your goals at all. It is not your history nor your heritage, so why bother with the knowledge?"

"A friend of mine was obsessed with them. Just curious really."

Dirthamen smiled. "Well, then, tell your friend that since their ancestors bended to the will to the humans, they lost their magic and their history. We destroyed their language, knowledge, and power so that the humans could not possess it. Forgetting it is the actual will of the gods."

"Right, but what can it do?"

Dirthamen gave a friendly warning, "Again, forbidden knowledge. Leave it be."

Elger'nan looked at Fenris, "I don't suppose you have a question as well?"

After a moment of thought, Fenris looked at Falon'din. "What do they mean you were supposed to protect me?"

The death god sighed. "I was hoping you had a short attention span like your colleagues but as it is" he gave another sigh and leaned forward toward the elf. "1,152 years ago, a brave clan of elves held me as their patron god. One day, before a battle, they called upon me to grant them further strength and courage and protect them from their enemies. In exchange, they would guard the fade from demons when their lives ended. So I did, I put each of the warriors through a ritual that increased their strength and courage by placing my mark on them in my blood." Falon'din laughed to himself. "It's actually what's started the vallishen." Fenris was not amused so Falon'din cleared his throat and finished the story. "It was my blood that powered the ritual, however, your human thought it could be exchanged for leryium. You have been granted only a small amount of power. Should I redo this ritual for you, I would have to remove what he has done, burning your flesh once more, removing your memories, only to leave you stronger and braver without a reason." He looked away for a moment then looked back at the mortal. "I am to blame because you are a descendent of the clan that asked for my protection against their enemies. I cannot read the minds of mortals nor see the future, therefore, I am left blind to my constigents.I have failed you and your ancestors, and for that, I am sorry."

Fenris was silent for a moment. "I…I'm not sure what to say to that."

Falon din smiled. "We cannot hear people who do not call to us. So, call upon me, and I shall be there."

Fenris arched a skeptical brow at the god and looked him over. As a last case senaro, call upon death. Good plan.

"If that is all," Elger'nan stood with his wife by his side, he walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the younger man. The younger nodded and walked down the dias as Elger'nan spoke to the female with the wreath on her head.

The young man stood in front of Fenris with an outstretched hand. The brooding elf arched a brow and waited. Falon'din smiled. "June needs your weapon."

"Why?" Fenris asked monotone.

Pulling his hands back, the young man put his hands on his hips. "Because I am to forge you a new weapon, that's why. Now, give me your broad sword so that I may make it better." Fenris suspiciously looked over the younger elf.

Seth smiled. "You can take mine." He said with his hand on his weapon.

"No." June said quickly, waiting for Fenris.

Falon'din looked at his wolf. "You'd be wise to accept a weapon from the God of Craft. Give him your sword." With a huff, Fenris spun his sword off his back and held it out to the other elf with one hand. June took it with ease and walked to Theresa, holding his hand out for her main daggers. She quickly unsheathed them and handed them to him. June took the three weapons up to the brazier atop the staircase.

The woman came down and stood in front of Anders. A small blue light appeared in her hand and she held it out to him. Cautiously, he slowly lifted his hand to hers. His body was engulfed in a light only to be darkened again. HE swallowed hard as she looked at him. He felt his power grow and the scar on his soul from the demon was gone.

The woman smiled and removed her wreath. "You were right in what you did." She whispered, like she didn't want Elger'nan to hear. "With Justice, it was brave. Fool hardy, noble, but brave." She removed a flower from the back of her crown and put in a small vial. "Add water, and it will cure any ail. Bewared, this flower can only be used once, and I will not give you another." She gave a loving smile as she handed him the glass vile. She gave a nod then walked back up the dias. June was complete and passed the weapons back out. The weapons were infused with iron bark and guaranteed to never break and never dull. Thankful, they thanked the gods for their gifts and bowed.

Elger'nan looked down from his throne. "Kill Flemeth, end this war. Now, leave my home mortals."As he sat, Dirthamen and Falon'din bowed to their father and lead the mortals out of the great chamber. Falon'din created another wind storm and transported the travelers back to the inn.

Dirthamen looked toward the east with a confused look. "We must check on something," he looked at Theresa again, "any last questions?"

"What happens if we don't kill Flemeth?"

He gave a painful look. "do you really want to know?" She gave a solmn nod. She needed to know the impact of her decisions. With a sigh he said, "An answer for an answer." Darmithan arched a brow. "Do you still hate him?"

Theresa firmed her lower lip. "With every breath."

Darmithan laughed. "Why do you mortals think you can lie to me?" The god shrugged. "Then again, I guess it wasn't. But I did not mean Rendon Howe." His eyes drifted to the mage that stood protectively behind her. His eyes flashed back to her.

Theresa swallowed hard. She was fuled on her hatred of him for so long. She looked down, ashamed of herself. "No."

Darhithan bent forward to look at her. "See." He said with a smile. "Was that so hard?"

Falon'din scoffed. "Why do you tease them?"

"Its fun."

"It's a waste of time."

Darmithan shrugged. "In answer to your question, if you don't kill Flemeth, magic will leave this world forever and the chosen will become the dead; the war will contuine and there will be nothing that we gods can do about it; or, blood magic will reign supreme and the people of this land will know nothing but fear and servitude. That's all we have time for. Sleep well my friends." The twins nodded then walked off only to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Seth sighed. "So, how much of that was pure bullshit?"

Fenris snapped with "all of it" but Theresa was silent in her answer. "That's the thing about religion, it requires blind faith with little return. We have little choice but to trust them." She took a calming breath, free from the fear of being sourroured by immortals. "The better question is, where do we find Flemeth."


	11. Chapter 11

Theressa was patrolling the premiter of their camp. Hawke and Fenris were getting…friendly again. To avoid blush and embarrassment, she took it upon herself to go for a walk. The night was silent and in the thick forest, it seemed darker than normal.

Amidst all this darkness, she was able to find peace. The silence was somehow comforting to her. She felt truly alone, and a part of her preferred it that way.

A light on the other side of the trees caught her attention, and like a magpie to shinies, she cautiously walked towards it. On the other side of the forest was a small log cabin. In one of the windows, was a woman holding up a candle, guiding two children off to bed. Theresa moved closer to a tree and watched the family silently.

The woman pulled back the covers and both boys jumped into the same bed. She sat on the bed and spoke to them, smiling the whole time. Something pulled at her heart. Why couldn't she ever have a normal life? Safe, quiet, uneventful, full of love. Instead, she was forced to travel with mass murdering mage that used her to get his own freedom, a bitter elf whose company she could actually stand, and some scarastic male who believed in the good of people. How many more years until her calling?

The woman leaned down and kissed the forehead of the boys before standing. Is this the kind of life she could've had? Two boys, being the pride of her life? Theresa used to feel jealously every time she saw the queen so happy with the princes. That could've been her life. Amazing how one decision changes a life. And how a series of the same dumb, selfless actions can change the world.

The woman blew out the candle and left the boys in their room. Theresa hated that she was never allowed be selfish. She was never allowed to be happy. Nathaniel once said that it's required for all leaders to remain alone. It keeps them from being hurt, used, and killed. That loneness was necessary for the good of the nation.

Theresa held onto the tree for support. A wave of sadness and loneliness rushed though her core. She quickly threw a hand over her mouth to stop the sound of a sob. With a deep breath, she looked to the heavens. A part of her wished she had died in Highever with her mother and father.

With a sigh, she turned. Theresa froze, how did she not sense him? Anders brown eyes were watching her. He stood there as if he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth a few times only to close it again. He finally gave up on being comforting and just tilted his head toward camp.

He moved like he didn't care if she followed, but she did. They retook their seats on a nearby log and waited in silence. Apparently Fenris and Hawke were done but Seth, lacking the ability to shut up, kept talking. Theresa heard this conversation more than once.

Seth wants to move somewhere quite. Fenris wants somewhere warm. Seths wants south, near Ferelden, while Fenris wants north. Eventually they will compromise on Nervaia, nothern plains or eastern mountains. Seth, raised as a farmer and a soldier, wants to farm. Fenris wants to drink and break shit. Seth will joke about starting a vineyard and let Fenris and his bare feet break the grapes for the wine.

Theresa had to agree, it was good dream. "What will you do when this is over?" Theresa asked in a whisper.

Anders arched a brow and lowered his book. "She speaks to me, willingly. Call the gods."

Theresa pulled her knees up to her chest. "What will you do?"

Anders paused. "Depends, what's left?"

The taint. Death. Because that's what it means to be a Grey Warden. A life of death, duty, and sacrifice. Theresa sighed. "What **is** left of this life?"

Anders looked over at her. Her eyes were distant but the flame of the fire danced in the iris. She's depressed. "How long have you felt this way?" Theresa didn't respond. She kept her knees up and her face down. Anders sighed and returned to his book. He guessed that was end of this conversation. "What about you? What will you do?" She didn't move. "You're right. You have no where to go. What **will** you do. What **can** you do." She pulled her arms tighter. "You can talk to me you know." He said, trying to sound indifferent.

"You still haven't forgiven me have you?" Theresa didn't move. "even though you told Darmithan that you were no longer angered my by decisions, you still haven't forgiven me." He looked down at his lap past the book he was pretending to read. "You should've listened to me. I told you that I would only hurt you again."

Anders kept talking but Theresa moved as if she didn't hear him. Drowning herself in her own depression, it seemed like the easiest thing in the world to do. It made looking at him everyday bearable. It was her decision to let him live, but it was his life that was her punishment. Her self flagellation wouldn't allow him to die. This was her decision, and no matter how much she wanted to forgive herself, run into his arms, and let him whisper that everything will be okay, she couldn't let him. She couldn't let herself.

XxXxXx

Three days have passed since the run in with the gods and everyone was on edge. They decided to head back to Ferelden and investigate where Flemeth may have gone from her hut. Theresa ordered rooms at the local village, hoping that would give some solace for the night. Fenris and Seth went to bed first while Anders kept silent company to Theresa in the tavern. It mostly consisted of him stealing looks through his bangs at her, while she circled the rim of her shot glass. It's been so long since she smiled at him. Since that day at the mountain pass in Ferelden, she refused to even accept his existence but would go out of her way to protect him.

Anders grew more courageous and looked at her head on. She had her arm resting on the back of the chair looking everywhere but at him. She refilled her shot glass with whiskey and slammed it down again. A moment passed and she looked more sad than anything. For so many nights, he would see her with that look. And more often than not, he wanted to reach up, cup her cheek, and tell her that he was sorry. For all the nights that they've shared a tent, he's wanted to roll over and hold her close and tell her that she didn't have to be depressed anymore. And when he did get the courage, his subconscious would tell him that it was his fault that she was so detached.

Theresa turned her head slightly and her eyes were on the bar. Anders turned to see what had distracted her. Two men were talking to the inn keep asking for a woman. Theresa pulled his collar to face forward. Her hands dropped lower to his hand, taking one in her own. His eyes were wide in astonishment but he didn't notice the tightening grip she had on him.

The two men from the bar came and stood next to them. Theresa looked at Anders with half lidded eyes. One of the men put his hands on the table and leaned in close to her ear. "Hola, Commander. I'm sure you know why we are here."

Anders looked up at the men. Both were dark sinned, dark eyes, dark haired and had a three day beard. The only thing different was their noses. The men pulled up chairs and sat on either side of Theresa. She felt the hair raise on the back of her neck from Anders preparing to use magic. She gave a slight shake of her head.

The one on her left leaned in close to her. He had his dagger raised, using the tip to tilt her head to look at him. "Such a high price for such a pretty face."

Theresa smirked. "You flatter me sir. But perhaps it's a high price for another reason." Theresa sighed. "Crows?" The man nodded. "How many did you bring?"

"We two are more than enough, little commander."

She smiled kindly. "I am no longer the commander."

"doesn't matter little miss, contract says you gotta die."

Theresa sighed again and took her hand from Anders to pour another shot. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. Two years." She shook her head in shame. "I thought you forgot about me." She drank her shot and slammed it down again. "Two years." She shook her head again. "So much has changed but the goal is always the same. Even in my vigilance, my diligence is never enough. In my duty, my honor will never recover. And in my glory, history will see a tryant." She tilted her head in irony of it all. She took another shot and held the glass close to her chest. "Loghain said that once." She looked at Anders in agony.

His eyes grew wide. "You're just giving up?" he asked a little louder than necessary.

Theresa sighed and put the shot glass upside down on the table. "Running isn't freedom, my love. It's delaying the inevitable. And I'd prefer if it was the Crows opposed to the templars." She looked away in pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she stood. She looked to the assassin on her right. "Shall we take this outside?" The nodded and turned.

Theresa took the upturned shot glass and shoved it in the eye socket of the man to her left and drew her dagger, stabbing it into the throat of the man in front of her. Both men fell at the same time. She turned to Anders. "MOVE!" Like a bolt of lightening, he was up and running behind her down the tavern hall. She made a sharp turn and almost fell as arrows flew past her head. At the back of the tavern was Seths room.

The two wardens rushed the room and slammed the door behind them. A sword slammed between the two as they looked at the two lovers.

Seth smiled. "You're supposed to play nice with the locals."

"Shut up and get your shit. Quickly." She ordered and barred the door.

The men quickly dressed and ordered Anders to do an area paralysis. Theresa opened the door and threw a smoke bomb, grabbing Anders by the belt she guided him to the stock room at the end of the hall. She ordered they bar the doors.

Fenris threw up an annoyed brow. "Now what?" He asked monotone.

Theresa moved quickly looking for something. "When we're this close to Antiva, all taverns have an escape route. We just need to find, found it."

She broke the lock and ordered everyone down below to safety. She was the last to follow down the hole. The group rounded the corner and Theresa stopped dead.

Zevran sat on a rock by the exit and chuckled. He was using a dagger to clean his nails. "So predictable." He smirked. "I was wondering how long it would take those buffoons to smoke you out?" he lifted the hair off his shoulder and gave a malicious smirk.

Theresa smiled then stopped as she heard the shuffling of not so great assassins circling around her. They stuck to the shadows like good little Crows. Theresa swallowed hard. "Making good on your contract then?" she asked cautiously.

He gave a sad smile. "Something like that." He stood slowly and left the dagger on the rock he was sitting on. He turned to her with a look of pain. "If I had an option, I would take it, but, I do not." He furrowed his brow. "I am sorry old friend."

Theresa held her jaw firm. Her best friend in the world is finally betraying her. "Why are you doing this?" She succeeded at making it a command more than a pathetic last request.

Zevran sighed and took a step towards her. "I see no harm in telling you now." He looked distant for a moment. "Egano has started to show signs that she is a mage. We figured that her mother being a dalish and a Grey Warden, that our children would be outside the law's of the chantry. But…but we were mistaken." He looked up and met Theresa's hard glair. "I was given a choice, kill you and spare my daughter; or spare you and kill my daughter." His lower lip quivered for a moment. "And that is why I am here. I am glad to see you again, though I wish it were under different circumstances. I am glad you are alive and well."

"For now."

Zevran laughed. "Yes, for now." He paused and just looked at her. "It's good to see you again. The girls and I have missed you everyday."

Theresa looked down in disgrace. "I'm sorry I had to leave. I-"

Zevran held up a hand to stop her. "It's okay, Nathaniel told me what happened. I understand." He reached down for the blade in his boot. "By the way, in your travels, have you run into Seth Hawke again?"

Theresa was confused for a moment, Seth wasn't wearing a helm and they've met. "No. Last I heard, he was headed south to the Uncharted Lands."

Zevran sighed. "Now it's south. Last week it was west." He shook his head in annoyance. "You're companions, mercenaries by chance?" Theresa gave a quick nod. "Well, it's difficult to be paid by a dead woman, so if you wish to leave now, I suggest you do so."

"Zevran." A voice hissed from the shadows. "what are you doing?"

Zevran turned to the voice. "This is between me and the warden, not her henchmen. You will stand down and let them pass. All of you."

There was a unison 'hooah' heard from the shadows that sent chills down her spine as to how many there actually were. If they were darkspawn, she could tell the number from yards away. She told the men to head out of the tunnel and get to safety.

Anders took her shoulder. "I'm not leaving."

"Then you will die." Zevran said for her.

Theresa looked at him with anguish. "It's okay. I want this." Her lower lip trembeled. "I'm so sick of feeling like this, trapped at every turn. No where to go. No one to turn to. I have nothing left in this life. Nothing worth keeping or worth having."

Anders held his arms out, anger on his face. "What about our mission? What about what Darmth-"

Theresa stood on her toes and kissed him deeply. Anders shut up quickly. His eyes were wide in shock. Two years of waiting only to get it all now right before she died. He held her close to him and deepened the kiss.

Seth smirked. "You know, while we were at the inn, you two should've gotten a room."

Theresa pulled away slowly and rested her forehead on his chin. "I'm sorry, my love. I just cant take another day." She looked up in his brown eyes. So much pain was in his eyes. "Please, go." Anders opened his mouth a few times but lost all forms of speech. "Please. Just go."

Anders furrowed his brow and held her face for the last time. He bent down so that his forehead rested on hers. "I've always loved you."

Theresa smiled. "And I you."

Zevran cleared his throat. "While I do love a romantic exit, this is taking too long. Please, leave. Now."

Theresa nodded to him and he released her. Anders lead the way out of the tunnel with Seth and Fenris following.

Theresa took a step toward Zevran. "I'm glad that it's you doing this. Just, make it quick."

Zevran nodded. He held his arms out to her. Without thinking, she embraced him in a hug. Zevran held his friend close to him as he sunk the dagger into her back. She gave a small squeal of pain but held onto his leather armor for all she had. Soon the pain subsided and Theresa felt herself slipping into the abyss.

Zevran caught her before she fell. He gently laid her on the ground, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes in the fashion that most Ferelden preferred.

Merindez came to Zevran's side. A pathetic little man who enjoyed the kill more than the hunt. "What are you doing? We do not have time for this. We need to catch up to her"

"When I want a remark, I'll slap you twice." Zevran snapped at the other crow. "I will give my friend and hero her final honors." He removed her hair from her face. "My end of the contract is complete. You will not pursue her comrades. You are to return to the guild and collect your money there. Now leave me." He looked up into the shadows. "All of you will leave now."

Zevran played with Theresa's hair until all the crows had left. With a smile, he lifted his friends lifeless corpse so that her head laid on his shoulder. He removed the antidote from his belt and placed it on the wound that he had created. Zevran gently laid her down again and poured the rest into her mouth.

Theresa awoke with a gasp of air and pain in her back. Zevran leaned down to her face. "Good evening, Warden." He said with a smile.

She gave a friendly growl. "That hurt you know."

"As do all stabs in the back." He smile continued to infect her so all she could do was smile as well.

"So, what do I do now? I don't suppose you want to come along with me?"

He gave a small chuckle. "No, I am afraid that I am getting too old to kill dragons and whisk women off their feet. Besides, I must return to Ferelden and report your tragic death." He said with a mocking pain.

Theresa smiled again. "What really happened by the way."

"Ah." He looked away and his smile diminished. "Leliana came to my home under the banner of friendship. She told me that she had become a seeker and that the templars noticed Egaino's talents. She had templars at her disposal and that she would kill my daughter if you were not killed. She said that you are a bigger threat to the chantry than you may even know. And because you are a threat, you need to be silenced, and quickly. That's where I come in. I taught you how to hide, how to kill, how to defend here in the north. That's why she sent me." He looked back down at his friend. "So for the last six months, I've been trailing you. I didn't get a good heading until Darthamein came to me a few days ago. North, north east. And here we are."

Theresa pursed her lips. "So he's trying to kill me now? After all…" she shook her head.

Zevran bowed his head in laughter. "Actually, he wanted me to find you to give you a message. One that he couldn't say in front of his family. Ah, let me see, 'To the north are many stars that are guided and protected by the sun. And in this haven of the stars lies the key so that it may be made undone.' Or something like that."

Theresa rolled her eyes and moved to stand. Zevran took her hand and helped her to stand. "What does that even mean?"

"I have no idea." He said bluntly. Theresa shot him an angered look that he surrendered to. "But I do have some information that might be perdent to your search." Theresa gave him a confused look. How would he know what shes looking for? He smiled. "You know Darmithan is a vicious gossip. Anyways, rumor has it that a certain king of Starkhaven was recently in Orlais where he fell in love with a beautiful courtesan."

Theresa shrugged. "So?"

Zevran smirked. "She is said to have raven black hair and brilliant yellow eyes."

Theresa looked at him in dismay. "Morrigan's in Starkhaven?"

Zevran arched a brow and frowned. "It's hard to be certain, but that's just a rumor. At any rate, the queen of Starkhaven is pregnant and there is to be a feast for her passing in a month."

"How am I supposed to get to Starkhaven in a month? We're in Anderfells."

Zevran tisked her and crossed his arms. "If I have to think of everything, it wouldn't make you much of a hero would it?" She shot him a death glair that he just smiled at. "How about a boat?" Her death look just became disgust. "Oh yes, I forgot about you Fereldens fear the water. It almost explains the smell."

"You neglect that you stay there willingly."

He sighed. "Da'lanna prefers the smell of wet dog over dead fish. Ugh, if only she would give me half a chance." He sighed again and shook his head. "either way, I'm sure you'll come up with something. I should get going, lest the people who are watching me grow suspicious." Without warning, he pulled her into a hug again. "It's great to see you again." She hugged him tighter. Best friend she's ever had.

He released her and held her at arms length. "I need your ring and your necklace."

"What?"

He arched a brow. "Proof of death? With this, no one will hunt you anymore. You will be free. To go and live your own life with Anders." She gave a disgused look. "But you just-"

"Were just acting for your men and getting him to leave."

"Ah, either way, I need proof. Or I could take your ear. Or your eyes, you have such pretty eyes."

She gave him an annoyed look then removed her grandmothers ring that Alistair gave her during the blight. With a bit more slowness, she removed her mothers necklace that Anders found for her in the Vigil. She placed both in his hand.

He gave her a final hug and she tugged on his pointed ears to tell him he should go. "I love you, my friend. Stay safe and keep to the shadows."

Theresa smiled. "You too Zev. And hug the girls for me."

With a nod, he released her again and headed toward the inn. Theresa took a cleansing breath and headed toward the exit that the boys took.

Anders paced the river side with a hand on his chin and the other hand clinching at the growing fear. "We have to go back."

Fenris rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed growl. "For what? The corpse? Our best bet is to keep heading south."

Anders turned to the two men who were sitting by the small camp fire. "We've been heading south for three days."

"And we will keep going for three more." Seth announced, ending the argument. "We will keep going until we get back to Ferelden. Maybe we can sneak back into the warden castle and find someone who can show us the way." He took a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "We will complete this last mission, but after this," he turned to look at Anders with synpathic eyes, "you're on your own. Theresa was the only reason you're still alive and the only reason why we haven't killed you." He licked his lips and poked at the small fire.

Anders snorted and sat down beside the human male. "If I'm such a bother, why wait, Hawke?"

"Because the gods seem to favor you and Fenris and hate me for whatever reason. So, you get to live to keep them entertained."

"They enjoy lies more." All three men turned to see Theresa sneaking her way into their encampment. All jaws were on the ground. "At least Darthamen does. You guys really need to learn how to cover your tracks."

Seth held up a single finger and pointed at her. "You're supposed to be dead."

Theresa smiled. "I was. Then Zevran finally gave me the antidote. So, how have you guys been for the last three days?"

Anders leaned in slightly, still in shock. "You're alive."

Theresa put her hand on her hips. "Yes, we just covered that."

Fenris lowered his brows. "How?"

Theresa took a seat beside him. "A long time ago, me and Zevran knew that one day, we would have to kill one another. We promised that if we should have to, we would use a paralysis poision on our daggers to kill which would be located on our left boot. And if we wanted the other to secretly live, we would then give the antidote. Everything else was just a show for his men." Anders still looked bewildered. Theresa leaned in the circle towards him. "It was all a show for his men. Don't be thinking that you can just run up on me in my sleep now, sparkle fingers, I will put you back in your place and make you cry doing it. Okay."

Seth gave a small snort and recovered quickly. "So uhh, how was death?"

"Don't know, but there has been a change in plans." The men threw up an curious, and annoyed for Fenris, brow. "We have to go Starkhaven." The men gave their vehemeth no's and 'are you serious's. "Sabastation has married Flemeths daughter. If I can talk to her, I might be able to learn where her mother is."

"Neglecting the fact that she's guarded by Starkhaven soldiers." Seth added. "As well as the small comforting fact that all of us are wanted in the Free Marches. Preferably dead. We can't just waltz in there-"

"I have a plan." Theresa interrupted quickly.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

"You might not like it though."

"When have I ever?" he said monotone. "I have a plan too, lets go to Nevarra, hide in the plains, and in ten years the chantry will forget that we even exist. How bout it?"

"Half a day west is Kal-Sharok." The men sighed and groaned. "If we can gain entry-"

"And there's your problem." Fenris said. "You forget that they haven't opened their doors in over a century. What makes you sure that they will open them for you?"

"I'm a Grey Warden." She said without thought. "I can 'help'"

"We are in the country that houses the head quarters of the wardens and their doors have remained shut. We have to think of another way."

Theresa took a deep breath. "Look, we don't have to gain entry into Sharok it's self. The deep roads have vents that reach up to the surface to ventilate fresh air. We just need to find one of those,"

"And fall" Seth interrupted again, "a thousand feet to our death surrounded by Maker knows what."

Theresa threw her gloves to the ground. "You have a better solution to get across two countries in a month."

"I already said it. Let's go hide." Seth leaded back against a tree trunk.

"The Qun." Fenris whispered. He looked between the two champions. "Both of you are in great standing with the Qunari. If we can jump a merchant ship, we can catch a ride."

Anders shook his head. "Talk about jumping from the pot into the fire. I'm a mage in case you forgot, and Seth killed an Arishook. You really think they will accept us with open arms?"

"Yes." Fenris said quickly.

Theresa lowered a brow. "Fenris," her voice was low and cautious. "If we do this, we'd have to pass through the Imperiem."

He looked at her with reluctant eyes. "I know. But, it's our only option."

Anders shook his head. "If we are going to be that close to Necon, why not just go to Antiva."

It was Theresa's turn to shake her head. "No Antiva."

The elf and the mage came up with different staragties but the next was more elaborate and usless than the last. Seth watched as the group came up with different solutions to the same problem.

Theresa looked across the fire at him and smiled. "Seth, you might be onto something."

He arched a brow and smirked. "Cowardice can be the answer sometimes."

"No, the Silent Planes stand between us and Starkhaven." Theresa smirked. "Instead of going under, we'll just go through."

Seth hung his head. "I am so fortuitous that all of my family is dead so that they wont have to be informed of my foreseeable demise of such idiotic proportions."


End file.
